Axileo Region:
by San child of the wolves
Summary: BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. One heck of a morning

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by the professor with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7, he doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. Fade can also fight cause he knows how to fight, but like battle's he doesn't fight unless he has to, or if someone really annoys him, most likely a guy who anger's Fade, like saying he was raised by a fool of professor or something like that, or someone treating his pokemon or even their own pokemon or his friends without proper respect, thats one thing that anger's him easily allot easier then someone trying to pick a fight with him, which he won't really agree to at all, unless you get him mad, or do one of the three things you'd better not do, which is treating his pokemon or any pokemon badly and messing with or annoying his friends, even though he won't butt in cause his friends can take care of themselves but if its something that they can't take care of then he'll step in. He's more like a calm and quiet kid if he doesn't know you but if he knows you then he's a bit more open, who doesn't like to show his emotions, or wants people to know his secerts. He doesn't like getting mad at people but when he snaps he goes off on his own into a forest or somewhere else to think and be on his own and he doesn't allow Train or Saya or anyone to follow or go with him and he doesn't bring his pokemon which is a bad move, but he really doesn't care what happens to him.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, but she gets out of it with, time it might take a few days depending on how badly she was beaten. But you gotta love her.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST!

San: My sister known as devilstail and our friend Mio will be helping us with the story also.

Devilstail: No FLAMES! but constrictive criticism is alright. Now on with the story!!!!

Chapter One: One heck of a morning.

It was a kind of cool summer day but still summer in Neo city, some people were at the town hanging out while others were at the beach, with their pokemon partners out with them, some people having their pokemon partners had to play and keep an eye on the children for their trainers. This is a new region called Axileo (Axe-i-low) and this is just a small island but there are other pokemon out of in the Axileo region. This new region contains new pokemon(Made ups by yours truly) 8 badges, and contests and stuff like that, and allot of cities and forests to get lost in… explore, and allot of new trainers and oddly colored and shiny pokemon new and old. This small island contains a town or two and a forest and its own pokemon lab but this one doesn't hold or contain the three starter pokemon of their own like the other regions, their in another city in the Axileo region but lets get to them and the other town's later shall we.

A boy about the age of 13 was already watching the town's people and their pokemon, and people going to and fro from one place to the next, from a small cliff, his dark blue hair with icy blue and black tips and bangs that hung in his eyes was spiked up a bit and a black baseball cap coved his hair and was lowered to cover his eyes. His left eye a dull, dark, cat-like icy blue, his right eye is dark blue, his right eye is also cat-like. His cloths are a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans and black and dark blue tennis shoes, a dark blue collar around his neck with a small black cat bell on it that makes a small jingle sound, dark blue and black fingerless gloves. On his cheeks are two dark blue Unknown(you know the pokemon Unknown, that have all those different letters) marks well one is a elemental mark on his left cheek and the other is icy blue and it's a Unknown mark on his right cheek. He also has a half icy blue and half dark blue mark of half pokemon and half elemental mark on his forehead and two black crescent moon marks over his eyes, the marks he always had them or so thats what the professor said, he can't remeber his past before he met the professor at age 7. Train and Saya were with him and yet he nor they can remeber when or how they ended up meeting each other.

Beside him were two wolf like pokemon, their the size of a Mightyena. Their both black with different colored flaming paws, ears, and tipped tails.

The first one was taller then the other one, and he had dark blue flaming paws, ears, tipped tail, and a dark blue flame lines on his back, legs, tail, chest, face, and forehead and over his dark purple eyes and neck and shoulders. His fangs turned into a wolfish smile on his muzzle.

The other one had dark purple flames and flame marks like her brother and she is smaller and she had dark blue eyes and shy wolfish smile on her muzzle. They each had a flame mark of the others color.

The dark purple flaming one is a girl, and she has a dark blue flame around her neck like her eyes and the other one who is a male has a dark purple flame around his neck like his eyes.

The blue flaming one is called Train and the purple one is called Saya, their brother and sister. They are new pokemon, a new breed of pokemon but there are also other kinds of pokemon on this island besides new pokemon, their also, shiny, regular, and odd colored pokemon and pokemon that regular yet shiny but not one or the other a mix of the two, and some that have odd eye colors.

The boy sighed. The two wolf pokemon are called Wolfies. Saya can control darkness, fire and shadows. Train can control shadows, fire, and water and they can learn some different attacks. They both can control shadows and fire, and speak human and pokemon and they both have a strong bond to their trainer, a physical and mental, emotional and telepathic connection to their trainer.

"Fade are you Ok, you haven't said anything" Train asked nudging his trainer's hand.

"I'm fine, Train, its ok" The boy now known as Fade said as he petted Train's head and he didn't get burned by his pokemon's flaming ears cause they could control their heat so that their trainer didn't get burned.

"Ok, if you say so" Saya said with a wolfish smile.

Fade shook his head lightly and sighed as his felt onto his dark blue belt for his pokeballs, the four other empty pokeballs on his belt and the other two were Saya's and Train's pokeballs, Train's pokeball is black and dark blue with a dark purple name Train on it, and Saya's is black and dark purple, with dark blue name Saya on it.

"Hey, Fade" A girl's voice said which caused the not so social teen flinch slightly and his pokemon to sigh.

"Hello Aira" Fade said, as he closed his eyes and let his bangs and hat covered his eyes. He and his two pokemon turned around to face a girl with dark blue hair and silver tips and bangs that frame her face, her hair is down below her waist, she has silver eyes. She's also wearing a silver t-shirt and blue jeans, sandals and silver and dark blue fingerless gloves on. Some people say they look alike, some other people think their brother and sister but they're not related.

Aira has a Raichu, This Raichu has dark blue/silver eyes.

"Some welcome wagon you are, Fade. Well hello Train and Saya, how are you two?" Aira asked. Raichu waved his paw.

Train and Saya barked a hello and a fine. Fade rolled his eyes and sighed.

Aira smiled and grabbed Fade's arm and dragged him off. "Come-on, Fade, lets go have some fun" Aira said with a smile.

Fade sighed and muttered "I will once you stop dragging me" He was dragged away by his friend. Saya and Train followed suit.

Fade was abandoned on the island at the age of 3 yet he can't remeber anything before he met the professor, with Train and Saya and its the same for them. Fade hates battling, and pokemon contests cause of his stage fright, and pokemon battling cause he can't stand to hurt other pokemon even if their not his, he only battles when he has to. Fade has a power but he doesn't know about it yet. He can heal pokemon(you know like the girl Yellow, in the comics) and he can communicate and understand pokemon. People don't know him very well, cause he's not that good with people or when he has to talk to someone he will hide his eyes with his cap when talking to someone he doesn't know, its just a habit of his.

Aira stopped dragging him a while now and was now snapping her fingers in his face to get his attention. Train and Saya were both besides their trainer sitting down loyally on either side of their blood brother as they thought of him. Aira had stopped besides a girl with black hair with blue streaks in her hair her hair is down to her mid back and she has ocean blue eyes and light tan skin, she's also one of Fade's and Aira's friends. She's wearing a light blue t-shirt and jeans and sandals. Her name is Mio and she adores water pokemon. Speaking of water pokemon Mio has a Vaporeon called Demyx by her side and no other pokemon with her. Aira has no other pokemon besides Raichu.

Aira and Mio glared at Fade and pointed at him. "We challenge you to a battle, Fade, a two on two pokemon battle, us vs. you" They both said at the same time.

Fade sighed and turned away form them. "I refuse you know I don't battle unless I have to. Right Train, Saya" Fade said crossing his arms. He has 3 other pokemon but they are at the professor's lab on the island. Train and Saya are the only pokemon he keeps out with him at all times unless he has to return them. Train and Saya followed their trainer's lead and turned away form them.

"Scaredy cat" They both said in a mocking tone.

Fade didn't say anything.

"Oh come-on one battle won't hurt you, will it?" Mio said coolly when Fade didn't respond...

"Friardy cat" Aira yelled.

"Fade's a chicken" Mio yelled.

People were starting to stare. Fade ignored them and turned around glaring at them. Train and Saya growled at them as they turned around they started to bark at Mio and Aira. Before Fade could say anything.

"No means NO" Fade snapped at them, "I will not battle unless I have to, SO stop trying to make me, if you want to battle so much then battle eachother" Fade snapped at them. Train and Saya sighed and backed down.

Aira and Mio sighed. "Your too soft Fade, one of these days someone is going to make your nice side will dispear and you will let out all of your anger and other emotions that you keep bottled up" Aira said with a sigh. Mio only nodded. Raichu and Demyx sighed.

"Fine be the judge then" Mio said as she ran aways back and then Demyx ran up to the battle feild. Aira smiled as she did the same and Raichu jumped off of her side and onto the battle feild.

Fade sighed. "No I will have no part in this, besides you don't need a judge anyway" Fade said as he walked over to the side lines with Train and Saya.

"Whatever" Mio and Aira said with a sigh.

"Demyx, water gun" Mio called. Demyx nodded and then reliesed a powerful blast of water at Raichu.

"Dodge and use Thunderblot" Aira called. Raichu nodded and dodged the attack and then he used thunderbolt.

"Vaporeon use ice beam" Mio called. Demyx nodded and used Ice beam which caused both attacks to be evenly matched which caused a big powerful exsplosion, which sent Demyx and Raichu to flying into two rocks and they both got knocked out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle" Fade said with slight anger in his voice. Train and Saya were laughing their tails off, rolling on the ground with laugher.

Aira and Mio both ran over to their pokemon to see if their were alright. Fade sighed as his two friends returned their pokemon. "Well now lets go the pokemon center"

Aira and Mio walked off. Fade sighed and hesitantly followed them. Saya and Train followed suit.

**Pokemon center:**

The Pokemon Center was a large round building. It looked like more like hotel/pokemon center The waiting area consisted of well just a normal waiting room. The group of three humans and 2 pokemon walked into the clinic and Fade, Saya and Train looked around in surprise and confusion. Mio gave them odd looks.

"What? Never saw a Pokemon Center before?" she asked.

"I've lived in the Lab most of my life and not able to go out until like a year ago and this is my first time in one of these places," Fade said.

"Well, Pokemon Centers here are meant to be different from the other regions and their not run by nurse Joys and they have more then one doctor either" Aira said as she stated walking up to the counter and ringed the small silver bell that was sitting on the counter. A man with black hair and dark green eyes walked out a door that was behind the counter, and looked at Mio, Aira and Fade. "Mio, Aira what happened this time and who's your friend?" The man with dark red hair and amber eyes asked with a smile.

"Well this is Fade, and our pokemon just need to be healed" Mio said with a smile.

"Ok Pokeballs please" The man said holding out his hand.

Aira and Mio handed him the two pokeballs. Fade just nodded to Train and Saya to follow the man, into the back room. Which they did with much hesitation.

A 22 year old came walking up to the doctor and said something that the three couldn't make out, and then the docter handed the 22 year old a pokeball.

"Yukito! What are you doing here?" Aira asked

"Bayleef got hurt, helping me in the feild" Yukito said. He was wearing a green t-shirt and brown pants and he has dark green hair and honey brown eyes.

Fade looked confused and looked at them like they were crazy. Fade looked at them and sighed trying to listen in and see what was going on here.

"So when will our pokemon be healed Doc?" Mio asked breaking the uneasy silence.

"You had a battle, with HIM, he's nothing but a outcast, a freak, a brat, with zero respect for anyone but pokemon AND he treats other people as his... enemies" Yukito said.

"Hey, don't talk about my friend like that, you Baka, and besides I don't battle him he refused. So me and Mio had a battle" she snapped, clenching her hand into a fist. Yukito flinched from Aira's outburst.

He turned to the teens. "Now, your pokemon will be done in a half an hour."

"Who are you?" Yukito asked. Fade pulled his hat down to cover his eyes..

"Fade" he said quietly. "I'm from..." He didn't get to finish cause Aira cut him off.

"Where Fade's from is not important" Aira said.

Doc(as he the doctor liked to be called) sighed.

The others nodded and walked out of the room and back into the bright hallway.

The group walked back into the lobby and sat down in one of the rings of chairs. Yukito looked outside at the gray clouding sky and sighed. "It's going to pour..." Aira said with a sigh. Fade also looked out of the window. Mio looked down at her folded hands. Fade sat down on the window sill watching the rain, he sighed softly. "It feels so weird to me without Saya or Train with me, but I feel better when both of them their with me" Fade muttered to himself as he pulled his hat down to cover his eyes.

Doc came back with two pokeballs in his hands and Saya and Train were trailing behind him all good as new.

Fade hopped off the window sill and kneeled down cause he didnt think he'd get tackled by Saya and Train and coved her licks and happy barks. "Stop it guys, that tickles" Fade said with a small laugh. The two wolf pokemon stopped and got off of Fade to let him get up.

Aira and Mio and Yukito looked at him weirdly and laughed slightly.

Fade sent them a small glare of distrust and a fake small smile and walked out of the pokemon center with Saya and Train following they left the Center, as the rain pored down on them and they took off running as fast as they could back to the Lab were they were staying with the Professor.

Mio and Aira sighed and walked home they just went to Aira's house since they lived a block down from each other with Yukito who then the three went separate ways one going one way and the other two going the other.

**Lab: **

Fade, Train and Saya got back to the lab and walked in all soaking wet.

A elderly men like the age of Elm. He has black hair and dark brown eyes, and he's wearing a blue shirt and a white lab coat over the shirt and dark brown pants, and brown shoes.

"Ah hello Fade, how was the outside world?" The professor Zen asked jokingly.

"Fine, thanks, but something's been bugging me for a while now. Why did you take a kid like me in, I can't even remeber my past before I met you, anyway Doc?" Fade asked. Train and Saya looked down and whimpered.

"Lets not talk about that now, I'll tell you when I think your ready to hear it, now go take a hot shower and change your cloths, and I'll dry off Train and Saya we don't want their flames won't go out" Professor Zen said with a smile.

"Thanks professor, oh and Train, Saya be good for the professor ok" Fade said as the two wolf demon pokemon nodded.

Fade walked up the stairs and into his room and grabbed his cloths and walked to the bath room and cloths the door behind him and started the warm water, he took off his soaked cloths and put them into the sink and got into the shower. His new cloths were on the counter in the bath room.

The professor was drying off Saya and Train with a towel, and blow dryer, cause the towel burned cause Saya got spooked when the Professor approched her too fast for her liking.

Fade was done with his shower and got dressed in a black t-shirt and crimson red jeans and no shoes his collar was still on, after he dried off and he didn't blow dry his hair and left his hair wet. He walked back to his room and grabbed the egg that on a pillow on his bed and walked out of his room and to the kitchen.

Train and Saya were dried off as well, and they were waiting for their food.

Professor Zen smiled and set the black bowls down with pokemon food, some smashed up barriers in it and some dark blue and dark purple poke block in their food. Saya and Train dug in to their food. Saya was eating more well mannered then her brother.

Fade sighed and smiled at the two and set the egg down on the table. As the professor set a plate of the things he hated to eat meat, he liked fruits and barriers and stuff like that. Fade gave him a 'You know I hate this' look.

"I know, I'm just teasing you" Professor Zen said with a smile as he set a plate with barriers down and took the plate of meat for himself.

Fade sent the professor a small glare and ate his food. Professor Zen did the same.

Saya and Train were done with their food and waited for Fade, it had stopped raining a while now. Fade got up and grabbed his plate along with Saya's and Train's bowls and put them in the sink.

"Professor we'll be back, tonight, don't bother making dinner for us, we'll have eaten by that time" Fade said as he grabbed his egg and put it into his black roomy backpack that was on the rack were the coats go and put his backpack around his shoulders and walked away with Saya and Train following him.

The three walked to Aira's house and heard a conversation going in so they deiced to listen in cause they didn't want to interrupt.

"_What are talking about, I don't understand what you'd want with a lab rat like Fade, not like I care, but I won't hand him over to you, so get out of My house now, I won't allow you to take him or his pokemon" Fade heard Aira's father shouted a shiny Aracanine besides him._

Fade peeked in thought the window and saw two people in black cloaks and white gloves, boots and some kind of white S sign on their uniforms, and white mask around their eyes and mouth and nose. The people had two white and black pokeballs in their heads.

_"We don't have to tell you anything, but Prepare for trouble, cause your not going to get much of a warning" The girl started she had white hair with black tips down to her mid back and dark silver eyes._

"_Yeah, and make that double cause your warning won't be long or loud so you better be prepared" The male said, he has black spiky hair with white tips and the same dark silver eyes._

"_Star" The girl said with evil smile._

"_Seth" The male said with the same evil smile as his sister._

"_Team Starwave is here to make your fears come alive" Star said._

"_So surrender your pokemon or you'll get hurt" Seth said._

"_If you don't then prepare to lose your pokemon" They both said at the same time. (Yeah I gotta work on the theme song as well)_

"_Dad what's going on?" Aira asked as she came down the stairs with Mio._

"_Nothing, Aira, Mio go back up stairs, NOW" Aira's father said that had no time to argue and before Mio or Aira could even speak they were shoved up the stairs by Aira's mother who also quickly rushed the two girls and their pokemon up the stairs and went up stairs as well. (Aira and Mio can fight, just Aira's father didn't want them to get hurt)_

Fade quickly and quietly walked over to the side of house and told Train and Saya to go over to the two people and sneak in and use bite to chase them out.

Train and Saya nodded and then crept over to the front door and then nodded and ran at the two team Starwave members and bit them both on the butts.

The two siblings yelped in pain and ran out of the house and Train and Saya had let go and used a firebeam on the two running away team members of team Starwave. A golden fire like hyper beam/solar beam/ dragon breath hit the two team members and they blasted off. "We'll be back, you just wait we'll get that kid and his pokemon, if its the last thing we do"

Fade came out form his hiding and walked into the house followed by Saya and Train. "They're after me, aren't they" Fade said softly.

Aira's father nodded. "I don't know why thought, they didn't tell me" Aira's father said. He has dark blue hair with silver tips thats spiked slightly, and silver eyes.

"Figures everyone's keeping secrets from me, even the professor…" Fade muttered. Train and Saya sighed. "Don't worry Fade they'll tell you when they think your ready" Saya said. Train nodded. "Yes they will" Train said. Fade nodded slightly.

Aira, Mio, and Aira's mother and their pokemon all came down the stairs.

"What was all that about?" Aira asked seeing Fade.

"Yeah who we're those guys?" Mio asked.

"I don't know but Fade I think you should stay here, for now, I'll call the professor and see if he thinks it's alright for you to stay here" Aira's mother said, she has silver hair down to her shoulders with icy blue tips and bangs, she has dark blue eyes.

"Are you sure, its safe, I mean, those people are after me not you, I don't know if you should, I mean, I don't want 'them' to cause trouble for you guys" Fade said softly. Train and Saya nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we'll be fine, and besides the professor said you Fade, found an egg?" Aira's father asked.

Fade nodded, "Yeah I found an egg, I don't see what the big deal is" Fade muttered and took off his backpack and then took out the egg. Aira and went back up the stairs to get Raichu and Demyx.

Fade smiled slightly. Saya and Train smiled as well. Raichu and Demyx walked over to Saya and Train.

"I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen" Aira's father said.

"You know what, I have the same feeling" Fade said.

"You guys are just weird" Aira and Mio said at the same time.

"Fade the Professor said, its ok for you to stay here" Aira's mother said.

Fade, Saya and Train nodded.

**A couple of hours went by and now it was the evening.**

Fade looked up hearing a something that sounded like a pokemon. Saya and Train ran out the door. Fade and the others followed suit, Fade was a bit faster then them. Outside was dark fire red and icy blue Quilava with dull gold eyes, and he was in bad shape. When the pokemon saw Fade it ran over to him but fell and was unable to get up.

"TY" Fade yelled as he ran over to the Quilava and picked up the pokemon laid the pokemon's head in his lap. "Ty, what happened?" Fade as he stroked his pokemon's head gently. Saya and Train were at their trainer's side.

"Qui qul lava lava Quilava" Ty said weakly.

"What do you mean 'they' attacked the lab, and the others are in cages and are unable to help, you escaped and the professor planned the whole thing and they want to trade the pokemon and the safety of the pokemon for me, Train and Saya, and... what do they want with me and those two?(Aira and Mio)" Fade asked panic in his voice. "Ty I'm going but I need you to get healed so return" Fade said as he pulled out a icy blue and fire red pokeball with black writing on the top of it that say's Ty. He then returned the injured Quilava. He made his hand glow a soft white light and healed the pokemon so that it could rest easier.

"Fade what's going on" Aira asked.

"They have My pokemon, Team Starwave, and the professor was in on it, TOO" Fade said as he got up and put Ty's pokeball onto his belt and looked at them. "I have to go, you guys stay here and look after my egg. Train, Saya lets go, I need answers and I'm not stopping until I get some" Fade said as he ran off with Saya and Train at his heels.

"This is bad, Mom you and Dad stay here, Fade's goanna need some back up, Mio come on" Aira said as ran off with Raichu at her heels.

Mio nodded and ran off as well, Demyx was at her heels as well.

Aira's mother and Father sighed and walked back into the house to watch over the egg but they were slightly afraid of Fade's egg, even the pokemon that stayed behind(that were Aira's mother's and father's pokemon that were out of their pokeballs just incase team starwave came back) feared it cause of the dark evil-like aura that came from it...

San: Well next chapter will come up soon, I hope, well anyway look out for chapter two: The Truth Is Only Partly Reviled and The Brutal Betrayal. I'd like some nice reveiws please, but if you want your character's in the story or have some sort of ideas for new pokemon and/or new legedaries please send me a Private message of the person and/or pokemon or just as a review. Oh and please fill out this these fourms for either a new pokemon or a person or both:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Pokemon:

Occupation:

ex: Pokemon trainer, Cordinator, Breeder, Watcher, Pokemon Ranger, Gym Leader, Evil person in the organtion of Team Starwave.

Want to travel with the three trainers:

How you want them to meet:

ex: like in a battle, or contest or in a dangerours situation.

Rivals:

Want to have them crush on if anyone:

Now for the new pokemon:

Name:

Age:

ex: baby pokemon. first stage, last stage, second stage, adult, child, teen,

Fur color(s):

Markings(if they have any):

Eye color(s):

Type(s):

ex: like fire, water, or fire/water or dark/fire.

Species:

ex: like fire fox, pig, dog, cat, bird, dragon, wolf/dragon type.

Height:

Weight:

Attacks:

Attack types:

ex: like fire, water, shadow, dark. Like a Shadow ball, or water gun attacks.

Devilstail: Read and Review or Die! Just kidding.

San: Plus I'd like to know what you people think of this story and if you liked it


	2. Truth is reviled and a brutal betrayal

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by the professor with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7, he doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. Fade can also fight cause he knows how to fight, but like battle's he doesn't fight unless he has to, or if someone really annoys him, most likely a guy who anger's Fade, like saying he was raised by a fool of professor or something like that, or someone treating his pokemon or even their own pokemon or his friends without proper respect, thats one thing that anger's him easily allot easier then someone trying to pick a fight with him, which he won't really agree to at all, unless you get him mad, or do one of the three things you'd better not do, which is treating his pokemon or any pokemon badly and messing with or annoying his friends, even though he won't butt in cause his friends can take care of themselves but if its something that they can't take care of then he'll step in. He's more like a calm and quiet kid if he doesn't know you but if he knows you then he's a bit more open, who doesn't like to show his emotions, or wants people to know his secerts. He doesn't like getting mad at people but when he snaps he goes off on his own into a forest or somewhere else to think and be on his own and he doesn't allow Train or Saya or anyone to follow or go with him and he doesn't bring his pokemon which is a bad move, but he really doesn't care what happens to him.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, but she gets out of it with, time it might take a few days depending on how badly she was beaten. But you gotta love her.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST!

Chapter two: The truth is only partly reviled and The brutal betrayal:

Fade reached the lab and was shocked at what he saw the professor safe and sound shaking hands with the two people Train and Saya bit before, Seth and Star. His 2 pokemon in cages, beaten and bloody.

"What the hell is going on here, Professor?" Fade yelled his tears in his eyes.

"Ah hello Fade, your just in time to get caught" Professor Zen said evilly.

"You traitor, I trusted you" Fade yelled as tears rolled down his face. "Saya Hyper beam, Train steel claw on the cages" Fade yelled. The two wolf pokemon used their attacks. Train's claws glowed and formed sharper and longer and he started to slash at the bars of the cages.

"Not so fast, Foxzra, go" Star yelled as she threw her pokeball and out came a blue fox like pokemon it looks like a normal fox but it's blue and has clear purple eyes, its paws and tips of its tail and ears are a dark purple color. "Foxzra use Water gun on those flaming beasts" Star yelled as the blue fox pokemon used a water gun from its mouth and hit the occupied Saya who was charging her attack.

"Saya" Fade cried as the wolf pokemon got up to her feet and growled shaking off the attack.

"Now come on out, Dargan" Called Seth as he threw his pokeball and out came a small black and crimson dragon like pokemon, this pokemon looks like Charmander but also like a cross from a Salamence. Its black with a crimson like flames on its tail, tips of its small black wings and claws. The dragon pokemon's crimson eyes glowed in anger. He used a flame thrower but at Seth who ducked and the flame thrower that was crimson and black tips was about to hit Star but she ducked and it hit a computer and exspoded.

"You idiot watch it, now use flame thower at the kid" Seth yelled. The dragon pokemon did as he was told and fired a flame thower at Fade. Train had finished freeing the pokemon from the their cages and Saya was growling and ready for a battle.

Aira and Mio arrived. "Demyx use Hydro pump on that fireball" Mio shouted as the water pokemon used his attacks on the fireball and destroyed it before it hit Fade.

Foxzra took the hit and shook the attack off, The Dargan however got hit with the attack and got up.

"Foxzra use Snow ball on That Raichu" Star yelled. The pokemon charged up a white snow ball in her mouth and fired it at Raichu.

"Saya use fire spin, Train use over heat" Fade yelled. Saya and Train barked and charged their attacks.

"Alright Raichu use thunderbolt on that Foxzra" Aira shouted.

Raichu nodded and shocked the fox pokemon even though the Foxzra tried to dodge but she couldn't dodge the attack even with her breakneck speed. The fox pokemon got hit and flew over and landed at Star's feet with X's in the pokemon's eyes. Star growled and returned her pokemon.

"Demyx, use water gun on that Dargan" Mio shouted. Demyx attacked Dargan. The Dargan tried to dodge but he got hit and flew into Seth who returned his pokemon.

Fade smirked "Now attack Fire spin and Over heat" Fade said. Train and Saya were charging up for one heck of an attack, and they both resisted it and they Star and Seth blasted off out the already broken window(How it got broken I don't know). "We'll be back and stronger then before" They both yelled.

Fade, Train and Saya all turned to the professor who was trying to sneak away but Train and Saya ran over and bit his legs not hard but just hard enough for him not to move. "Where do you think your going, you traitor, I'm not done with you yet, I want to truth and I mean the whole damn truth" Fade snapped.

"You want the truth you can't handle the truth, you lab brat" Professor Zen snapped and took out a pokeball and tossed it up and out came a big black Charizard with a blue flame and dark blue eyes instead of a red flame. The Charizard roared and then hit Saya and Train with his tail and then Professor Zen got onto the pokemon's back said "Come find me when your stronger, Fade, if you defeat me then I will tell you everything, but not now, your just a stupid little brat with nothing to live for, your parents should have just given you up instead of abandoning such a child like you" Professor Zen said as the Charizard flew off at a fast pace out of the lab and off the island.

Fade quickly whipped away his tears, "I'll kill him, that traitor" walked over the two pokemon in cages the pokemon that are his plus they were the only two in cages. Train and Saya got up and walked over to him. Fade took out two pokeballs and returned the two pokemon. "Lets get out of here we have to get to that Pokemon center place, and get Ty, Daura, and Kiva, back in good heath" Fade said as he got up with Train and Saya besides him. He was keeping most of his emotions locked up even after something like this happened.

Aira and Mio nodded and returned Raichu and Demyx. The three ran off to the pokemon center.

They stopped once they reached the inside of the automatic doors, Fade panted fell to his knees he was tired and sweaty and he looked like a wreck cause he tripped and fell down a flight of stairs when he was running down the stairs of the lab and looked up at Doc who was walking over. Fade pushed himself to his feet and grabbed Ty, Daura, and Kiva's pokeballs and then quickly walked over to Doc and handed her his pokeballs. "What happened you look like a wreck, Fade" Doc said with a sigh as he took the three pokeballs.

"You have to help my pokemon they were beaten up by the professor and team Starwave, cause they were after me and Those two but I don't know why and I fell down the flights of stairs at the lab…" Fade said quickly and almost to fast for anyone to understand.

"Alright just calm down and I'll go treat your pokemon" Doc said as he walked away and then tossed some bandages to Aira, who caught them.

Aira and Mio walked over to the chairs and sat down, Raichu and Demyx sighed as they waited with Saya and Train who were sitting down besides Fade who was sitting in a chair and snatched the bandages from Aira and then he started to bandage himself up cause he had some scratches and a cut on his arm and he when he tried to stop himself from falling but missed and landed on his left hand the wrong way.

Aira and Mio sighed. "Fade we saw what happened but you don't have to take it out on us" Aira said calmly trying to keep her cool. Mio nodded.

"I know, but you don't know what its like to be betrayed by someone you've known since you were 7" Fade hissed. Saya and Train sighed.

"Well we're just trying to help you, and go and throw all that away" Mio snapped at Fade.

"You just don't understand, sure we may have meet you in the year, but you still don't get it, people DON'T like me, they think I'm a freak, a outcast, a brat, a lab rat to be shunned and ganged up on, and hated, remember when we first met, I was getting yelled at by all those town's people" Fade snapped back.

**_Flashback:_**

A 12 year old Fade walked around the town it was raining and had well snuck out when the Professor wasn't looking and now he was a bit lost, but he had Train and Saya with him so that helped a bit.

"Hey it's the lab rat" Some guy said as he turned to the 12 year old. Some other people glared at him. "Get out of our town you brat, you're a freak like your beasts, and that psyco professor" One lady shouted.

Fade quickly returned his two and only pokemon he had brought with him with the pokeballs that the Professor gave him. He put the pokeballs into his pocket and zipped it, then he glared at the people. But before Fade could even speak up or even yell.

The people started to surround Fade. Fade looked around with his eyes trying to remember… figure out why he was hated. "Why, Why do you hate me, I didn't do anything to you people, why, why do you hate me if I did nothing wrong?" Fade yelled at the town's people.

"Its because of you, its all because of you, you lab rat" One elderly lady yelled. The others nodded and started to shout and yell at Fade. The people stopped when two girls both 12 with a Vaporeon and Raichu came into the picture.

"Get out of here" One girl with the Raichu yelled at the town's people.

"Or We'll make you" The girl with the Vaporeon yelled. The two pokemon were ready to attack.

The people walked away glaring at the three kids and the two pokemon.

Fade looked up and flinched and he stared backed away from the two girls and their pokemon.

"Who are you are you here to use your pokemon to attack me now physically?" Fade asked still backing away a terrible cold fear in his eyes, when his pokeballs opened up and out came an angry Saya and Train.

"No we're not going to attack you" The 12 year old with a Raichu besides her said softly.

"What's your name anyway kid, I've never seen you around here before, I'm Mio and This is Aira" Mio said with the Vaporeon by her side. "Oh and this is Raichu Aira's pokemon and this is Demyx my Vaporeon" Mio said.

"… Train, Saya come" Fade said as The two smaller wolf pokemon walked over to Fade and sat down on either side of him. "The blue flaming one is Train and the purple flaming one is Saya, they're Wolfies, and My name is Fade, I'm 12" Fade added softly, he was offly pale paler then a kid should be but since he's been inside allot he's really pale, he is normally pale thought.

"Nice to meet you, Fade, Me and Mio are also 12" Aira said with a smile.

"We should be getting home" Mio said sighing, Demyx and Raichu nodded.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Aira asked.

Fade nodded. "I will be besides I have my friends and pokemon with me, I have to get back to the Lab anyway, or else the professor will be worried, I'll come back here tomorrow if I can sneak out again, but I don't know I might get grounded so I don't know" Fade said as he stood up his legs shaking slightly cause of the rain. Train and Saya helped him stand and the three turned around and started to walk away.

"Alright see you tomorrow maybe" Aira and Mio called as they walked in the opposite direction.

When Fade, Saya and Train got back they go a yelling they had never seen or heard in their lives plus it wasn't that scary only the first part was...

"FADE, TRAIN, SAYA, where were you three been?" Professor Zen asked sternly.

"We were outside, and I got yelled at by the towns people and they called me a brat, a lab rat, and some other names" Fade said.

"Well go take a shower, And I'll tell you after I get you dryed off, Saya and Train can listen in as well." Professor Zen said with a smile.

Fade sighed and nodded and walked away to take a shower and change, once he was done. Fade, Train and Saya were all sitting in front of the Professor, waiting for him to start.

"People don't understand you, Fade, they don't understand how much we will need you, your powers to communicate and heal and calm a pokemon are amazing, and how well you can fight, but people think a lab rat like you is a bad thing, they don't understand. They fear the ancient legend that's been on this island for a long time" Professor Zen said.

"What's the legend?" Fade asked, Train and Saya looked interested.

"Its were their will be three trainers one who is male and he will have to stop the legendaries from fighting, with his powers of calming a pokemon down, and he will once he's got that legendary to calm down, the boy will have to use the power of the legendary and he must go and find each legendary and get all the legendaries powers all in his body and use pokemon's powers and forms to stop the pokemon from fighting. The other two are female and they will have to find these spheres of all the elements and odd elements one will have to find the odd elements and the other will have to find the regular elements and bring them all to a shrine on this far away island in the heart of the Axileo region but they must get the two elements and see which needs to get which elements odd elements or regular elements that is the hardest part of the two females who have to do that part, some say that the boy was raised by an evil professor and called a Lab Rat all the time, but I don't know if any of this is true. The town's people think that you are the cause of everything bad that's been happening here lately…" Professor Zen said.(Its my own plot like thingy)

Fade nodded. Train and Saya did the same. "So why did you take me, Train and Saya in Professor?" Fade asked.

"I'll tell you when I think your ready" Professor Zen said, as he sighed softly.

"Ok. Am I grounded for sneaking out and going into Town, cause I met these nice girls they helped me out as well, so can I go out and see them Tomorrow?" Fade asked.

"Fine, but you'll be grounded for a week after tomorrow" Professor Zen said.

Fade and Train and Saya sighed. "Yes professor" Fade said. Train and Saya nodded and they walked up the stairs back to Fade's room.

**_End of the flashback:_**

Aira and Mio nodded. "Wait so where were you before the professor found you and why weren't you allowed to leave the lab?" Aira asked.

Fade sighed. "I don't know nor do I remember same goes for Train and Saya they don't remember either and Professor Zen didn't want me go out," Fade said _"and he did these weird tests on me every once and a while" _Fade added silently.

Mio and Aira sighed as they looked over to see Doc coming over. "Fade, well your pokemon will be ok, but they have to stay here for a while, until they fully recover" Doc said with a slight smile.

Fade nodded. "That's good but could I possibly stay here? And well… watch over them?" Fade asked.

Aira and Mio smiled at the news that the three pokemon were going to alright.

"Well I don't know, what about where you live? You can always come back in the morning Fade" Doc said as he walked away to go check on the other pokemon in the center.

"Right… Well I need to go and take care of something, Train, Saya stay with the others" Fade said as he got up and walked away out of the pokemon center/clinic. Train and Saya sighed. Fade ran off back to the lab thinking of what he was going to do now that the professor left and betrayed him. Fade got to the lab and walked around looking for something, he found the room that Professor Zen always brought him when he did those odd tests. He walked in and looked around a flashback playing his mind when he was 10.

"Where are taking me Professor?" a 10 year old Fade asked.

"I'm taking you to someplace to test you" Professor Zen said with a evil smile that Fade didn't notice at all.

"Test me on what?" Fade asked.

"Oh nothing really important just what I did to you before you know with the different shots with different color liquids" Professor Zen said.

Fade shook his head as he had reached his destination and stopped in front of table with three pokedexes each a different color. One was silver, one was blue and one was black. He took the pokedexes and quickly left the room, not wanting to remember anymore, he walked over to the professor's room and walked in.

Meanwhile with Mio and Aira:

"Well we better go and get Fade's egg so that he doesn't have to go back and make two trips, and you can sleep over and we can also ask your parents what they think. Train, Saya stay here and tell Fade where we went if he comes back before us" Aira said. The two wolf Pokemon nodded.

"Sure lets go" Mio said as she stood up and walked over to the door, Demyx and Raichu and Aira stood up and followed her.

"What do you think Fade will do know?" Aira asked suddenly. Raichu and Demyx were in their own conversation.

Mio shrugged. "I don't know but if I were him, I'd go on a journey to find out the truth, which is probably what he's going to do anyway, so do you think we should go with him?" Mio asked/said.

"Who's know what kind of trouble that lab rat will get into with out us, so of course we're going" Aira said as they reached Aira's house.

Back with Fade:

Fade was looking around in the Professor's room and found a note with a big box attached to it with air holes in it. Fade took the note and read it.

Dear Fade.

"This is Professor Zen, I wanted to give you this since I know your going to go on a journey to find the truth about your past. I didn't want to betray you at all but I'm the scientist for team Starwave, but I wasn't expecting them to come so early and no I don't know what they want with you. Well anyway There's a pokemon in the box, go on and take her with you, her name is Neko by the way" The letter ended.

Fade folded the latter and put it into his pocket and then opened the box and saw a silvery-lcy blue and dark silver pawed and tipped ears and tailed Eevee, the Eevee opened her dark silver/icy blue eyes and looked up at Fade and jumped into his arms. Fade smiled "Nice to meet you Neko" Fade said with a smile. Neko nodded.

Fade got up and walked out of the Professor's room and out of the lab, Neko still in his arms the pokeball(that he got from the box) was in his pocket the pokeball is icy blue and silver.

Back with Aira and Mio:

Aira and Mio walked into the house. Aira's mother and Father were there waiting.

Aira's mom looked up and smiled slightly. "What happened is everyone alright?" She asked.

Aira nodded with a smile. "Yeah we're all alright, but Fade... he's hurt... not physicly but his trust and pride are hurt" Aira said with a sigh.

Mio sighed. "We think he's going to go on a journey so, if he does can we go too?" Mio asked.

"I won't mind but you should call your parents and ask them not me" Aira's mother said with a smile.

Mio smiled and walked over to the phone to call her parents, with Demyx following.

"Aira if you want to go with your friends then I won't stop you, but you should go get ready and don't forget to take Fade's egg back to him" Aira's mother said with a smile.

Aira smiled and ran over to her mom and hugged her. "Thank you Mom" Aira said smiling.

Aira's mother nodded and smiled.

Mio walked in with a frown on her face. Aira frowned. "They didn't let you did they?" Aira said.

Mio grinned. "Sike, they let me go I just have to go home and pack and they said yes I could sleep over" Mio said with a smile. Demyx smiled and nodded.

"Oh Mom, can Fade and Mio spend the night?" Aira asked.

Aira's mother nodded and smiled. "Yes they can" Aira's mother said.

Aira smiled and walked up the stairs to go pack. Mio followed along with Raichu and Demyx followed suit.

Back with Fade:

Fade got back and saw Train and Saya sitting down and waiting. "Train, Saya where's Aira, Mio, Demyx, and Raichu?" Fade asked.

"They went off to get your egg, and are you going on a journey?" Train asked.

Saya smiled. "And Who's that with you" Saya asked pointing to the oddly colored Eevee.

Fade grinned. "This is Neko, the professor left her for me, and also he never wanted to betray me, and yes I'm going to go on a journey once Daura, Ty and Kiva are fully healed" Fade said a small smile.

Train and Saya nodded and smiled. "Thats good and you have three pokedexes cause?" Train asked pointing to Fade's pocket that had three pokedexes in it. Fade grinned and took out the pokedexes and set them on the table he took the black one and started to undo it and started to make some ajustments to it, since he was good with electronics even thought he didn't look like he was.

"Well I want to see if Aira and Mio can come with me" Fade said with a grin.

Train and Saya nodded. Neko smiled as Fade set her down to go talk with Train and Saya. The three started a converstion. Fade merely listened to the converstion.

Back with Aira and Mio:

Aira finishied packing and they were off to Mio's house to go pack Mio's things and the stuff she needed for the sleep over.

They got to Mio's house and walked inside Raichu and Demyx followed them, they headed to Mio's house to go pack.

Once they were done, they headed back over to Aira's to leave Mio's things and get Fade's egg before going over to the pokemon center. Aira carried Fade's egg while Raichu and Demyx walked behind them. Mio also had a black backpack with her, that they packed for Fade cause they knew he was going to need some stuff for the journey.

They got back to see Fade, Train, Saya and an Eevee in a convestion. "Uhh Fade who is this pokemon?" Aira asked pointing to the Eevee as she and Mio walked up to the four.

Fade looked up and smiled slightly. "This is Neko, She found me" Fade said lying even thought he didn't want to lie to them he had too.

"Cool" Mio said with a smile as she noticed the pokedexes and walked over picking up the blue one. "These are for your journey arn't they, and you wanted us to come along" Mio said with a smile as she set down the backpack down.

Raichu and Demyx started to talk with Train, Saya and Neko.

"Yep I wanted you two to come along with me" Fade said as he picked up the silver pokedex and tossed it Aira, who caught it.

Aira then handed the egg to Fade. Fade took the egg and then smiled and took the backpack and opened the first slot and put the Egg in the pocket that was well protected. Fade then put Train's and Saya's pokeballs into his zipped up pocket like he did with Neko's pokeball. Fade then zipped up the backpack. "Are you guys, sure your OK with doing this?" Fade asked suddenly as he started to put his pokedex back together.

Aira and Mio nodded. "Course we are, and we already got our stuff ready to go and our parents apporvel first" Mio said with a smile.

"We can't let you go alone, who knows what kind of trouble a lab rat like you would get into" Aira said as she put her pokedex into her pocket. Mio did the same. "Oh and your allowed to sleep over" Aira added with a smile.

Neko, Train, Saya, Raichu, and Demyx smiled at each other.

Fade looked into the rest of the backpack it had allot of space and room. Fade picked up the backpack and put it on. Saya and Train got up, and Neko jumped onto Fade's shoulder. "Well we should be going to your house Aira, I mean" Fade said.

Aira and Mio nodded and walked off. Fade, Train, Saya, Raichu, and Demyx following.

Ski: Well that took a while, sucks we didn't get meny reveiws though.

Mio: They'll reveiw now I hope.

Devilstail: Well look forward to the where new characters will come in if we get people who ask and review, Thrid chapter: The Begining Journey


	3. The Begining Journey

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by the professor with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7, he doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. Fade can also fight cause he knows how to fight, but like battle's he doesn't fight unless he has to, or if someone really annoys him, most likely a guy who anger's Fade, like saying he was raised by a fool of professor or something like that, or someone treating his pokemon or even their own pokemon or his friends without proper respect, thats one thing that anger's him easily allot easier then someone trying to pick a fight with him, which he won't agree to at all, unless you get him mad, or do one of the three things you'd better not do, which is treating his pokemon or any pokemon badly and messing with or annoying his friends, even though he won't butt in cause his friends can take care of themselves but if its something that they can't take care of then he'll step in. He's more like a calm and quiet kid if he doesn't know you but if he knows you then he's a bit more open, who doesn't like to show his emotions, or wants people to know his secerts. He doesn't like getting mad at people but when he snaps he goes off on his own into a forest or somewhere else to think and be on his own and he doesn't allow Train or Saya or anyone to follow or go with him and he doesn't bring his pokemon which is a bad move, but he really doesn't care what happens to him.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, but she gets out of it with, time it might take a few days depending on how badly she was beaten. But you gotta love her.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST!

Chapter three: The Begining Journey:

Aira, Mio and Fade got to Aira's house and walked in with five pokemon following.

Aira's father had come home and didn't see anything wrong with Fade other then he looked a bit happier then before, but he didn't say anything, nor did he want to upset the teen by saying something. So he just walked into the kitchen.

Aira's mother was busy cooking dinner which was pot roast, something Fade wouldn't eat but he didn't tell them, no one but the professor knew what Fade liked and didn't like.

Aira, Fade and Mio all were lounging around and sitting on the couch watching TV, of pokemon battles and contests. (Fade has the backpack by his feet.) Raichu, Demyx, Neko, Train and Saya we're just talking amongs themselves about battles and pokemon contests.

Aira's mother and father were having a converstion in the kitchen. "Are you sure, he's alright? I heard from Aira that the professor left him and team Starwave planned this" Aira's father said in a worried on his face.

"I'm sure he's fine or just hidding his emotions, remeber he's like that" Aira's mother said.

"OK, if your sure, he's alright I could always talk to him" Aira's father said.

"If he wants to, he will, you can't force him to trust adults now after something like this has happened" Aira's mother said. Aira's father nodded and started to set the table. Aira's mother then started to put food on everyone's plate.

Aira and Mio were watching the TV. Fade however had a distant look in his eyes like they were clouded by black smoke. Train, Saya, and Neko all looked at Fade and sighed. Raichu and Demyx sighed as well.

Aira's mom said it was time for dinner.

Aira, Mio and Fade all walked into the kitchen followed by Train, Saya, Neko, Raichu, and Demyx followed them.

Aira's mother and father were already waiting and their were 5 bowls of pokemon food in the kitchen as well. Raichu, Demyx, and Neko ran over and started to eat. Train and Saya slowly did the same but they didn't eat much cause it wasn't what they were use to.

Aira, Mio and Fade all sat down. Fade looked at the food and pushed the plate away slightly. "I'm not hungry" Fade said.

Aira and Mio looked each other and shurgged. Aira's mother and father nodded. "You don't have to eat if you don't want to" Aira's father said. Aira's mother nodded.

Fade nodded slightly. His bangs and hat coving his eyes again.

Aira and Mio shurgged as they continued to eat. Once they were done they put their dishes into the sink.

Fade got up and picked up the bowls of the pokemon cause the pokemon were done and he put the bowls in the sink and walked away with, Neko and Train and Saya. Neko hadn't spoken at all cause well Fade couldn't figure out why, she hadn't even made a sound even after she met Fade and became his pokemon. Fade figured it out well not really, he just found out that Neko was mute. Fade didn't mind though, and neither did Train or Saya. Neko was good with morse code and Fade learned in cause he had nothing better to do at the lab. Train and Saya learned it as well. Cause they had nothing better to do like Fade, when he was 9-10 years old.

Fade, Aira, and Mio then went up stairs to Aira's room to play game.

**_A couple of hours later:_**

Aira and Mio were alseep and in their Pjs and Demyx and Raichu were alseep with their trainers. Everyone was alseep, everyone one but Fade, he was on the roof of Aira's house. "Should I really take them along, I mean it'll be dangerours and its more my mission then their's so should I really risk my friends safty for something like this. I know its not my mission and junk but still its something that I have to do, so should I be risking their lives I mean I could always leave them and leave right now sneak into the pokemon center and take Ty, Kiva and Daura and leave, with just my pokemon and the egg..." Fade muttered as he layed on his back his hands under his head looking at the sky and stars and the moon. "I ask them tomorrow, just to make sure, so I should go and get some sleep" Fade said as he got up and walked down from the roof to the hallway he just jumped down landing softly on his feet he walked over to Aira's room and quietly opened the door and saw Train and Saya under the sleeping bag and Neko was still up staring at the moon and waiting for Fade.

Fade sighed softly then quietly walked over to the still awake pokemon and picked her up. "Neko shouldn't you be alseep?" Fade said softly to Neko. Neko looked up at her trainer and sighed silently and then tapped his head _I know but I was waiting for you, Fade_ Neko finished tapping on Fade's head.

"Alright you win, now lets go to sleep" Fade said softly as he walked over to his backpack and then made sure the egg was still there and then he leaned on the wall with Neko in his lap. Fade and Neko both fell alseep.

**_Next morning:_**

Fade was woken up by a light shaking and opened his eyes. "What?" Fade asked opening his eyes fully.

"Well come on, Fade, we're leaving to the pokemon center" Aira said with a smile.

Raichu, Demyx, Train, Saya and Neko were awake already and eating.

Mio and Aira were already dressed and ready to go. "Besides we'll leave without you if you don't get up and get ready to go" Mio said.

Fade sighed getting up and walking out of the room grabbing his backpack and putting it on making sure his egg was still there. Mio and Aira gave him odd looks. Fade rolled his eyes. "I forgot my cloths and stuff at the lab, why else didn't you think I got changed?" Fade said without turning around.

Mio and Aira sighed. "Fade your an idiot" Mio and Aira said at the same tme.

Fade growled. "Shut it" Fade hissed and walked down the stairs. He saw Saya, Train and Neko all waiting for him. Fade smiled and walked to the front door and opened door. "I see you guys were waiting" Fade said. "Well lets go get Ty, Daura, and Kiva" Fade said. The three pokemon nodded and followed Fade out the door.

Mio and Aira followed followed him. Raichu and Demyx followed their trainers.

Fade glanced back at them. "Are you two sure you want to go I mean it might be dangerours" Fade said not looking at them. He pulled his hat back the oppsite way where it was facing backwards.

"Fade how meny times are you going to ask that?" Aira snapped suddenly angry with him.

Fade flinched. "What I'm just trying to make sure, cause I don't want you guys to get hurt or is that a crime" Fade barked back.

Mio glared. "You idiot, we're your friends are we not?, we're going wether you like it or not" Mio snapped.

Fade flinched again and sighed. "Fine do what you want I can't stop you" Fade growled.

"You've gotten really moody since the professor's betrayal" Mio and Aira said.

"Well how whould you feel if someone you considered a father betrayed you?" Fade snapped. Even thought he read the letter and knew the professor didn't betray him, he couldn't help but feel betrayed and he couldn't help fearing the same thing was going to happen again.

"Just because he betrayed you doesn't mean We will" Aira and Mio said sighing.

Fade sighed and looked away from them. "Look guys I'm sorry I'm just still not use to other people..., I'm luckly to even have to friends that can stand me" Fade said.

Mio and Aira looked confused. "You mean Train and Saya?" Aira said.

Fade slapped his forehead with his palm. "No you two, Train, Saya, Neko and all of my pokemon are my friends but you two are the first HUMAN friends I have" Fade said with a slight smile.

Mio and Aira grinned sheepishly at him. "We knew that" Mio said.

Fade sighed _'You so did not' Fade thought. _Train, Saya, Neko, Raichu, and Demyx smiled.

They reached the doors of the pokemon center and Fade was more then a little hesitent to enter. Fade sighed and walked in Train and Saya walked in to.

They were meet half way when Doc came up to them in a panic, "Fade, well I was going to go check on your pokemon when..." Doc said to fast for anyone to understand but Fade, Saya and Train.

"Just spit it out already old man" Fade hissed his eyes narrowing.

Doc sighed. "Your pokemon were stolen by some girl with white hair down to her mid back and she has icy blue eyes, and she's wearing all white and then the girl rode away on a Rapidash she called Streak" Doc said.

Fade looked ticked. "AND YOU JSUT LET HER GET AWAY WITH THEM, YOU BAKA" Fade snapped and ran off. Train and Saya following. Neko got returned to her pokeball.

"Which way did she go?" Aira asked Doc.

"She went to the forest where the big lake is" Doc said.

Aira and Mio nodded. "Thanks for the info, well see ya we've got go help Fade" Mio said as she Aira took off with Demyx and Raichu.

Meanwhile with Fade since he's allot faster then the other two:

Fade had Train and Saya sniff out the Rapidash.

**Meanwhile with our thief:**

The girl who is a normal 13 year old stopped at the lake of the forest getting off Streak. "Return" She said as she put the pokemon back into its pokeball and back onto her belt, and walked over to the lake where the two starwave members were, well guess who's back and casing trouble again the 3rd time this week, you guessed it Star and Seth... but this time they did something different.

The girl sighed and walked over the two and big large cage that contained a big strange wolf in it, this is the reason why the girl stole Fade's pokemon and their pokeballs.

Star smirked. "Set the pokeballs down that belong to the boy and then we'll let your pokemon go, girly" Star said calmly.

The girl said nothing and put the pokeballs down and then walked a couple of feet back.

Star smirked and picked up the pokeballs as Seth let the strange wolf pokemon go back to its trainer.

At the same moment Mio and Aira came out of the bushes. "Your the thief, I should have known, team starwave was behind this, they stole your pokemon so they could get you to steal Fade's pokemon" Aira said, as Raichu came out and stood beside Aira.

Mio sighed. "We should have had a plan instead of just rushing in like retards" Mio said as Demyx walked up to his trainer and stood beside her protectingly.

"Hmm we were hoping for Fade, but now we have two pieces of the puzzle instead of a one stupid exsperament" Star said with a smirk as she sent out Foxzra and the fox pokemon was more then ready to battle. "Now Foxzra use Ice beam on that Vaporeon" Star shouted.

Seth smirked and then sent out his pokemon Dargan along with a Salamence, that he had captured. Both pokemon were ready and willing to fight. "Dargan flamethrower on the Raichu, Salamence dragonbreath on that Aurora" Seth shouted.

**Demyx vs Foxzra**

"Demyx dodge it and use Water gun and then go strait into a lake" Mio shouted. Demyx nodded and then blasted Foxzra with a full blast of water gun as he ran over to the lake and jumped into the water and dived down disalving into the water.

Foxzra however wasn't one to be weakened by water. "Foxzra use Icebeam and freeze the lake" Star shouted.

Mio looked worried, she didn't know what to do and plus she didn't have any pokemon that could help her

**Raichu vs Dargan**

Aira looked over and saw Mio and the frozen lake. "Raichu, use thunder and then volt tackle" Aira shouted. Raichu fired off the Thunder attack then charged up a volt tackle.

Seth smirked. "Dargan, use flamethrower and dragon rage" Seth shouted. The dragon pokemon nodded and then blasted black flames at the thunder and cancled out the thunder attack and then dragon rage hit the Raichu before it could dodge and burned up the mouse pokemon.

"Raichu" Aira shouted as she ran over to her pokemon to see if he could still battle.

**Spirt vs Salamence**

"Spirt dodge and use Aura sphere" The girl said. The wolf pokemon now known as Spirt nodded and charged up an aura sphere in his mouth and then lanched it at the Salamence's attack.

The salamence's attack was pushed back and sent back along with the aura sphere. The salamence didn't know what hit him and he fainted.

Seth growled and then returned Salamence to his pokeball.

**Meanwhile Fade, Train and Saya:**

Fade was up in a tree branch watching he wanted to see how his friends would get themselves out of this kind of mess, cause he wasn't always going to be there to bail them out. "If they can't get out of this, they shouldn't go on a jouney with me... if they can't handle team Starwave on their own..." Fade said calmly.

Train and Saya were watching from the bushes under the tree Fade was in.

**Back with Mio and Star's battle:**

"Demyx..." Mio said softly.

Star smirked. "Girl your out of our leag, your pokemon are weak, I don't even know why that boy hangs out with you two" Star said coldly.

Mio growled. "Demyx Now, brake though the ice and use Aurora beam and then follow up with Hyper beam" Mio shouted. Demyx broke thought ice and then let out the Aurora beam which hit the stunned Foxzra and then Demyx followed up with a Hyper beam.

Foxzra yelped in pain as the Aurora beam hit it and sent it flying and it landed with a thud and then it got hit with the Hyper beam and flew thought the air with X's in the pokemon's eyes. Star growled and returned Foxzra.

"My pokemon arn't weak and don't judge a pokemon by its looks or you'll get a big surprise" Mio snapped as Demyx growled. Mio smiled and returned Demyx to his pokeball.

Star didnt' say anything and tossed Fade's pokeballs up and down in her hand a smirk on her face. "Well how are you going to get these back? little girl?" Star asked a smirk on her face.

**Back with Aira, Seth and our 'thief':**

Seth smirked. "Your Raichu is weak girl, and we should have kept that legendary Aurora" Seth said calm voice. "Dargan attack with fire spin" Seth shouted.

The girl would help but she wanted to see how Aira would do on her own. Spirt stood beside the girl loyally.

"Raichu get up and dodge then use agility and then Thunderpunch and then Lightningtail" Aira shouted as she quickly got up.

Raichu got up and dodged and then used agility charging up a thundering paw and tail as he ran at the pokemon.

Dargan couldn't stop his attack in time and was hit by the thunder punch and then smacked with the lightningtail and was sent flying with X's in it eyes. Seth growled and returned his pokemon.

Aira grinned and then returned Raichu to his pokeball. She then walked over to Mio, "Hey Mio, where's Fade?" Aira said as she looked at the girl with the big white wolf.

"We have to get out off here, Star" Seth yelled and made a brake for the tree Fade was under. Star growled and followed him, but they both didn't exspect to get kicked and bitten. They landed on their asses and glared at Fade. "Your useing your powers aren't you Fade-kun" Star said with a knowing smirk.

Fade crossed his arms over his chest and glared at them. Train and Saya growled and flattened their ears and had their lips pulled back into a snarl. "I don't know what your talking about, but I suggest that you give me back my pokemon and their pokeballs or else, these two will use you as chew toys" Fade said his voice icy low and dangours hiss, he's eyes narrowed into slits and his eyes flashed an angry crimson. His lips were also pulled back reveviling sharp cat fang-like teeth.

Star and Seth gulped uneasy and then Star growled and tossed Fade his pokeballs. "Happy now, cat-boy?" Star growled as she and Seth got up.

Fade growled and then picked up his pokeballs and then put them into his pocket. "Don't call me cat-boy" Fade hissed as he let the two pass. Train and Saya at his sides. As the two ran past him.

Fade's eyes went back to normal and he shook his head and then walked over to Aira, Mio and the girl. One thing he didn't exspect was to get slapped by Aira. "You idiot" Aira yelled at him. "What kind of mouse-brained idea was that? letting them go like that, your a moron, do you know what they are doing here, we should have turned them in" Aira snapped.

Fade ignored his friend and the slap she give him although he looked ready to brake her wrist. He turned to the girl. "I understand that your pokemon was taken and that Team starwave forced you to take MY pokemon from their recovery room. Whats your name girl?" Fade asked. Train and Saya sat loyally beside him.

"My name is Sylvia, and this is Spirt" The girl said softly petting the wolf beside her.

Mio and Aira turned their backs on him. "Baka" They both muttered, "We should just forget this and go back to the pokemon center" Mio said.

Fade nodded. "Yeah you wanna come with us Sylvia?" Fade asked.

Sylvia and Spirt nodded.

Once they all got back to the pokemon center, they all were just about to walk in when the doors opened and they all looked inside to see...

San: Ohh cliffy, well any ways please review.

Mio: Yeah and we're still exsepting made up pokemon and trainers, and no WE will not take cretiet for other peoples made up pokemon, we will however will use them and then tell who made them and stuff at the end of every chapter.

Devilstail: So review and We'll be postpoining this story cause of the start of school and the work we're getting.

San: Blackwolfhowling's made up trainer is Sylvia and her made up pokemon legendary is Spirt they both will be traveling with the three trainers and her informtion and such will be added to the groups posts and stuff which is where Fade's info and the other two's info is at. And another thing, No my trainer Fade is NOT all powerful he will lose and I'll make that happen VERY soon, since I have a fun way of making Fade lose to his first incounter with Proffesor Zen when the four trainers finialy get off the island and into the first town and gym battle. Nor will Mio's or Devilstail's characters WON"T be all powerful either so I'm going make them lose also but I just don't know how yet... anyway thats all for now.

Mio: And look forward to the next chapter called Off The Island And The New Town.

Aira: Any ideas for pokemon, a town name, what the town should look like, and the Gymleader of the town and what the town gym looks like will be really apriceated.

San: I'm stuck on the chiff hanger... so any ideas on what the four trainers should see once the doors open to the pokemon center will be apriceated. And I know my spelling sucks so do correct me, just don't bite my head off about it!


	4. Off the island and the new town

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by the professor with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7, he doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. Fade can also fight cause he knows how to fight, but like battle's he doesn't fight unless he has to, or if someone really annoys him, most likely a guy who anger's Fade, like saying he was raised by a fool of professor or something like that, or someone treating his pokemon or even their own pokemon or his friends without proper respect, thats one thing that anger's him easily allot easier then someone trying to pick a fight with him, which he won't agree to at all, unless you get him mad, or do one of the three things you'd better not do, which is treating his pokemon or any pokemon badly and messing with or annoying his friends, even though he won't butt in cause his friends can take care of themselves but if its something that they can't take care of then he'll step in. He's more like a calm and quiet kid if he doesn't know you but if he knows you then he's a bit more open, who doesn't like to show his emotions, or wants people to know his secerts. He doesn't like getting mad at people but when he snaps he goes off on his own into a forest or somewhere else to think and be on his own and he doesn't allow Train or Saya or anyone to follow or go with him and he doesn't bring his pokemon which is a bad move, but he really doesn't care what happens to him.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, but she gets out of it with, time it might take a few days depending on how badly she was beaten. But you gotta love her.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST!

Sylvia: She's hard to get to know, she doesn't trust that easy, but once you got that down she's a loyal friend. We don't know how she and Spirt met or how she got Streak and Flame yet, but we'll figure that out soon hopefully. But on a positive note, Sylvia and Spirt are bonded by the star marks on their forheads which I forgot to add.

Chapter four: Off the Island and the new town:

_The four trainer's and 3 pokemon Train, Saya and Sprit along with their trainer's walked in. But once they opened the doors and looked in they saw..._

Train, Saya and Sprit all growled at the man who was there along Doc who were aguring but stopped when they saw the others. "You again, what are you doing here, you stupid lab rat" Yukito snapped pointing at Fade.

Train and Saya growled at him. Fade just turned away. "Well mister smartass. I'm here ... Its none of your damn business why I'm here" Fade hissed at Yukito eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yeah right and whats the thief doing here?" Yukito growled pointing at Sylvia.

"She only took my pokemon cause Team stupid took her pokemon and would trade her pokemon for mine, so leave her alone" Fade barked back his eyes closed and twiching as he tried to control his raising anger. Saya and Train just sat down and watched.

"Team stupid?" They all echoed but Fade.

"Team starwave" Fade growled out annoyed.

Yukito sighed and glared back at Fade. "A lab rat protecting a theif how quaint" Yukito said calmly.

Fade growled but before he could say anything else Aira cut him off.

"Yukito if you don't stop, I'll punch you" Aira snapped her hand turning into a fist.

"You both better stop before I kick you both out of this pokemon center, now let me see your pokemon all of you even yours girl" Doc said sternly.

Everyone sighed at this and took out their pokeballs. Yukito sighed and walked away. "Thanks but no thanks my pokemon were already healed so I'm out of here, I have work to do anyway" Yukito said and walked out of the pokemon center.

Fade just growled and handed the Doc his pokeballs, as the others did the same. Train, Saya and Sprit just followed Doc into the back room. "Your pokemon will all be done in a half an hour" Doc called behind his shoulder as he and the 3 pokemon disappeared into the back room.

Fade sighed and shook his head and walked over to Mio and Aira. "Don't tell anyone about what happened 3 days ago" Fade hissed so that only they could hear him. Aira and Mio nodded and then Fade walked over to the windowsill and sat down on the windowsill like last time. Aira and Mio just walked over and sat down on one of the chairs. Sylvia followed Mio's and Aira's lead and sat down on a chair.

Fade took off his backpack and opened it up taking out the egg he set it in his lap. While no one was watching he put his hand on the egg making his hand glow slightly he checked to see how the pokemon was doing only to get a fierce physic attack in his mind, an evil kid-like voice growled _'You won't be able to control me human, once I hatch I'll take over your body and destroy you from the inside out, no human can control me' The voice said coldly. 'Well see who control's who but I will never control pokemon I feel pokemon must chose what they want to do I don't force my pokemon, my friends to do something they don't want to do' Fade said in his head his voice as calm as ever. _Fade had a slightly shocked look on his face but he quickly made his hand stop glowing and his hand droped back to his side, and he shook his head slowly. The egg stayed where it was and didn't more or give out a good pulse it gave out a dark evil pulse.

Slyvia saw what Fade did but she didn't say anything.

Aira and Mio were just a conversation about what had happened before and after they had returned to the pokemon center.

Doc returned with three pokemon following and 5 pokeballs. "Fade I'm afraid your pokemon will have to stay here with us for another day or two..." Doc said as he handed Mio, Aira, and Syvia back their pokemon. Fade sighed he put the egg back in the backpack after zipping the backpack up and putting it back on he walked over to Doc and took Neko's pokeball back and tossed it up and out came the silverish blue and dark silver Eevee, who then jumped onto Fade's shoulder as Train and Saya walked over and nuzzled Fade's hands for attention.

Aira and Mio called out Raichu and Demyx who were happy to be out.

Slyvia smiled as Sprit came over and nuzzled her hand. Slyvia petted the wolf on the head and then tossed out Flame(Arcanine) and Streak(Rapidash)'s pokeballs and out came the two pokemon who were ready to fight but when they saw they were in a pokemon center they stopped and looked around and then back at their trainer crocking their heads to the side in confustion. "Its alright" Sylvia said softly. The two pokemon nodded.

Aira and Mio sighed. They were the only ones with only one pokemon for now anyway.

Fade sighed and pulled his cap down to cover his eyes. "Can I see them?" Fade asked softly so that only Doc could hear him.

"Sure" Doc said as he lead Fade, Train and Saya over to room 12. He opened the door and then left as Fade and the 3 pokemon walked in and closed it behind him as he walked down the hall.

Fade saw three pokemon in beds, Ty the Quilava with bandages all over his body, beside the Quilava's bed is a dog/wolf-like pokemon, the pokemon is all white, she has two wolf tails and floopy dog-like ears, paws like a wolf's and a face like dog's, she stands on two feet like pikachu or she can stand on all four's like a pikachu. On her forehead is a odd teal green star mark on her forehead, around her legs are yellow swirls and on her paws are star marks like on her forehead, On the tips of her tails are same teal green tips and yellow swirl like marks that go around her tail and legs up to her underbelly. She has a big green star mark that's in a bright yellow swirl around the star. On her ears are two teal green star marks with small yellow swirls around them. The pokemon's green-yellow eyes are closed cause she's alseep. The pokemon is called Kiva but her pokemon name is Gaolix.

Beside Kiva is Daura, who was awake. The pokemon looks like a dragon/wolf, he has a dragon-like body and dragon-like feet, claws like a dragons and dragon like fangs. The pokemon's body is a dark blackish purple with light purple feet and paws like a wolf's and a wolf like tail and ears on his head. Black claws on his paws and feet and on the tips of his ears are black swirls and on his back are small black dragon-like wings. The on the pokemon's forehead is a black and light purple jewel. The pokemon's light purple/dark purple eyes narrowed as he scented that a person and three pokemon entered the room. The pokemon is called Daura but his pokemon name is called Darugaon.

Neko jumped off of Fade's shoulder and onto the ground and waited by Saya and Train who sat down as Fade walked over to Daura. "Daura..." Fade said softly.

Daura whipped his head around and growled at Fade. "Shut-up" Daura growled baring his fangs at Fade.

"Daurgaon, I'd never would have left you, Ty and Kiva with the professer if I knew that that was going to happen" Fade said forcing himself to remain calm.

Daura just snorted and looked away. Muttering something that Fade couldn't make out but by the growls that were heard from Saya, Train and the fur standing on end of Neko's body, he could it was something bad.

Fade sighed. "Daura, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you or the others ... right?" Fade said.

Daura smirked. "Your so gullible..." Daura said with a small laugh.

Fade sighed and looked at the other pokemon that were all laughing rolling on the ground with laughter. Fade rolled his eyes. "Yeah and your the same trickster that likes to make me feel guilty..." Fade muttered crossly. He put his hands over Daura and a white light came from his hands and he healed Daura and took off the bandages. Fade then walked over to Kiva and did the same to her and then he did the same to Ty.

Fade stepped back and to where Train, Saya and Neko were who had all gotten control of their laughter.

Kiva shot up like a rocket. "I'm gonna destroy him" Kiva growled as she looked around seeing Fade, _"Huh... Fade? Where am I?"_ Kiva asked telepathicly.

Fade chuckled slightly. "Your in the pokemon center... you, Ty and Daura were all injured badly" Fade said calmly, coving his mouth with his hand.

Kiva sighed and got up on two feet before she jumped off the bed. "Get up, sleeping fools, we have more important things to do then stay in this creep center" Kiva said calmly as she walked over to Fade. "I thought you'd abandoned us..." Kiva said softly.

Fade shook his head. "What kind of trainer would I be if I did something evil like that?" Fade's eyes softened when he said that.

Kiva nodded. Ty woke up and got off the bed without a word. Daura followed suit. "Ok so where are we going now?" Ty asked as he growled a coldflame of cold fire came form his back. Fade, Daura, Neko, Saya, Train, and Kiva shook their heads. "We're going after the professor..." They all said at once. Ty just sighed and smiled slightly.

"Well lets go the others are waiting and for god's sake don't attack anyone or I will put you back into your pokeballs for two days without coming out" Fade said sternly. "Right" They all answered. Neko smiled at the three. "Oh and before I forget, the Eevee is Neko she's mute so she speaks in morce code so be nice to her" Fade added as he opened the door. Unknown to all seven someone was watching them from the window in the room.

Fade sighed as he ran into Doc when he and his pokemon were going to meet the others.

"How did those three get healed so fast?" Doc asked his eyes resting on the three pokemon.

"I gave then heal berries" Fade lied.

"Liar! What did you REALLY do?" Doc asked his voice turning into a snarl.

Fade growled. "Thats none of YOUR buisness, Adult" Fade barked back.

"What's going on here?" Sylvia asked. Sprit, Flame and Streak beside her. Aira and Mio were also there.

"Yes what is going on" Mio said calmly.

"Why are you two aguring?" Aira asked.

"His pokemon healed too fast for just using Heal berries" Doc said calmly.

Fade just grunted and turned away, taking out four pokeballs. "Return" He said as he returned Ty, Kiva, Neko and Daura to their pokeballs and then put them onto his belt. He then walked right past Doc and over to the others. "Lets get off this island" Fade said. Train and Saya followed him.

Aira, Mio and Sylvia all followed. Spirt, Raichu, and Demyx followed. Sylvia returned Streak and Flame to their pokeballs.

They all walked out of the pokemon center and to the docks. The walk to the docks was somewhat quiet. Until... Aira broke the silence. "Hey Fade why did your pokemon heal faster Doc said it would if have taken one or two more days for them to heal even with heal berries" Aira said.

Fade sighed. "Will you just drop it already... I don't want to talk about it" Fade said trying to stay calm. He was already in a faul mood and didn't want to deal with annoying questions right now.

Sprit and Slyvia sighed. "If he doesn't want to tell us what he really did then he shouldn't have to" Sprit said in human.

Mio and Aira sighed. "He's right thought, it really is none of our business" Mio muttered to Aira.

"Yeah but still..." Aira whispered back.

Fade, Train and Saya sighed. Fade shook his head. One thought running thought his mind. _"If you guys find out... what will you two think of me? I can't keep this hidden forever... But I'll keep it hidden for as long as I can" He thought. "If those team starwave fools keep babbing... My secret will get out..." Fade thought. _He shook his head once more to clear it. Saya and Train hearing his thoughts gave a questioning stare. "Stop looking at me like that" Fade said calmly. Saya and Train replyed with a bark and cominuacating with their minds. _"Fade whats troubling you?" Saya asked. Train nodded. "Yes we could scene your worryness after your run in with the Doctor" Train said. "Guys calm down, I'm fine really" Fade said. "No your not, now tell us whats wrong" Train and Saya both growled. Fade sighed. "Fine but not here, if we keep spacing out like this everyone will get worried" Fade said as he left his mind. Train and Saya left Fade's mind. _Fade blinked and saw two pairs of worried eyes on him. "What?" Fade asked pretending to be clueless.

"Idoit. You, Train and Saya were all spacing out, thats what" Mio said shaking her head.

Fade rolled his eyes. "Whatever lets go" Fade muttered and walked away. Train and Saya following. Fade didn't even notice himself being moody.

Aira and Mio sighed. Sprit and Syvlia exschanged a glance at each other before shurgging and following Fade. Demyx and Raichu sighed as they all walked after Fade, Train and Saya.

Once they all got to docks they found a good sized boat and a person to take them to the other land where the first town is.

"So this is a boat..." Fade muttered his face showing a bit of confustion. The caption gave a Fade a 'Have you been living in a cave all these years?' look. But Fade wasn't paying attencen he was just too focused on the boat

Aira and Mio sighed. "Yes Fade this is a boat" Aira said sighing as she glared at Mio not to make a sharp remark. Mio for once didn't make a sharp remark instead it was the quiet Sylvia.

"Even I know what a boat is..." Sylvia muttered to Sprite.

Train and Saya looked at the boat confused. "So We haven't been out of the lab till the start of this year so we don't know much of human things, and the same goes for Fade and the other pokemon" Train said in human growling slightly cause it sounded like she just insulted Fade, Saya, his teammates and himself.

Sylvia kept quiet and just nodded. Sprit did the same.

The caption got everyone abaored. Train and Saya weren't returned to there pokeballs but Kiva was let out. "Bout time" Kiva said with a smile, Fade also let out Daura, Ty and Neko, cause he new that Ty, Train, and Saya wouldn't be doing anything but staying away from the water.

Raichu, Sprit, Demyx, Neko, Daura and Kiva didn't mind the water thought. Fade just set his stuff down and leaned on the rail of the ship.

Sprit was staying close Sylvia while Neko, Daura, Demyx and Riachu were playing around. Kiva just sat down in the shade beside Fade with Ty, Train and Saya who were curled up in an uneasy sleep.

Aira and Mio were talking amongst themselves like Sylvia and Sprit were doing.

"You can go and play if you want to Kiva, you don't have to stay here with me or the others, you can go do what you want" Fade said with a smile.

"I'm not one to play with pokemon I don't know" Kiva said softly.

"Right... then how did you become friends with Train, Saya, Daura, Ty, and Neko?" Fade asked.

"We only work together that doesn't make us friends" Kiva said sharply.

Fade sighed. "I'd say you are but your too stubbern to admit it, admit it thats how you feel. I know you better then any trainer would. I know you and the others very well" Fade said with a grin.

"Someone shows emotion when no one's looking... you are kind, to your pokemon anyway" Sylvia said softly as she walked up. Sprit beside her like always.

Fade's emotion faded like with a snap of his fingers his emotion faded back to emotionless. "..." Fade didn't answer and kept his mouth shut for once. He wanted to snap a sharp and crud remark or growl or hiss or something for crying out loud but a voice in his mind stopped him. _"Treat others how you wish to be treated" The voice said which sounded like Professor Zen. "Shut the fucking hell up!" Fade yelled in his head. "I'll be waiting for you at the forest in the next town" The voice repeated. "Will you shut up already I fucking get it" Fade snapped in his mind._

"Whats wrong?" Aira asked as she and Mio came up.

"Nothing" Fade muttered and looked away out the ocean. Saya, Train, Ty, Kiva, Neko and Daura who had stopped playing and/or sleeping all gave him a 'My ass your fine' look. Fade ignored the 24 pairs of disbelieving eyes on him.

The boat ride went on like that for the rest of the trip. Fade got up and grabbed his backpack and put it on, returning all of his pokemon but Train and Saya, but when he tryed to return Kiva but the wolf/dog pokemon didn't return. "No I'm not going back in that pokeball, you can't make me" Kiva said giving a pokemon-like pout and fake teary eyes. Fade sighed. "Kiva don't make this hard on me... but I give..." Fade asked sighing in defeat, cause he also had to worry about three glaring girls and 3 glaring pokemon. Kiva smiled and jumped onto Fade's head and sat down on his shoulder. Train and Saya shook their heads. Train muttered something along the lines of 'childish little kiss up' but only got smacked on the back of the head by Saya's paw. Which made Train rub the back of his head with a paw.

"Ok lets go so we can get our badges" Aira said with a smile as Raichu smiled and cheered "Bout time" Raichu said.

Mio and Slyvia nodded. Demyx and Sprit nodded.

Fade didn't answer and walked away, Train and Saya following him.

The three looked at each other. "What's with him?" Sylvia asked confused.

"He doesn't like battling and only does it when he can't get out of it, so he's not going to become a trainer..." Aira said sighing.

"But...-" Sylvia didn't get to ask why.

"Because its just how he is, and he's not doing contests either cause of his stage fright" Mio added.

"Ok but then why is he a trainer?" Sylvia asked.

"He's a trainer cause he's searching for the truth about his past before Professor Zen found him and then betrayed and left him three days ago" Aira said sighing.

"Don't forget he wants to know why team Starwave is so interrested in him and he wants to take down team Starwave for taking the professor away" Mio piped up. Demyx, Raichu and Sprit all sighed as they walked away with the trainers after Fade who was going pretty fast like he had heard the converstion. Which was true he had heard the converstion and was ticked off about it but he kept his anger bottled up.

They all got to the town and saw biuldings and allot of people and officers, and differant buildings and such. The buildings were all big and some were small buildings and a pokemon center, and a gym and contest hall.

"So this is a city er ... its a bit too big, I never exspected to see so meny people, pokemon and big buildings in such a place..." Fade muttered. Kiva, Saya, and Train nodded silently all three were in awe.

Aira, Mio, Sylvia, Sprit, Raichu, and Demyx all shook their heads at him and his three pokemon.

Aira sighed and walked walked over to Fade grabbing the still shocked teen she walked away dragging Fade with her. Mio randomely had two collars with leashes and put the collars on Train and Saya and dragged them after Aira. Sylvia just sighed and walked after them. Sprit, Raichu, and Demyx all by their trainers. Kiva was also gawking at the sights but she chlung to Fade's shoulder so she wouldn't fall.

They all got the pokemon center and while they were Fade, Train, Saya and Kiva all stopped gawking at the sights and sounds of the city. Train and saya got the annoying collars off after being dragged all over the city looking for a pokemon center when it was right infront of them the whole time.

Fade sighed and didn't say a word and looked around at the trainers or pokemon contest people that were in the pokemon center.

The others were already up at the desking asking for two rooms for the night, Fade was just about to follow them when a kid with a Luxray walked up to him with a smirk. "Hey battle me, since your only traveling with girls you should be weaker then your girlfriends" The kid about ten said calmly.

"I'm not weak you stupid brat, and they're not my girlfriends, moron I'm just traveling with them and they are my friends. And no I won't I don't battle" Fade growled back getting annoyed with this kid.

"Yeah right, I bet your pokemon suck, I bet their sooo weak they couldn't even beat a Caterpie, if it leap into their paws" The kid said trying to get Fade mad.

"Alright thats it, now listen good dumbass My pokemon are strong! But I don't battle just show off like some nimrod, I battle when I have to and if your trying to pick a battle then go pick a battle with a pidgy and leave my friends and my pokemon out of it" Fade hissed at the kid, his eyes narrowed. Train, Saya, and Kiva all growled at the Luxray and its trainer who was trying to flirt with Saya who ended up getting growled at by Train, so the Luxray backed off.

"Hey kid if you wanna battle then battle me if your so tough" A 13 year old said with red hair and emerald green eyes. He's wearing a dark red and green t-shirt and dark green and red jeans. A Leafeon beside him. The pokemon's dark brown eyes glaring.

"Fine you should be better then this chicken" The kid said calmly pointing at Fade.

"I'm still here you moron and I'm no chicken! you little bastard" Fade snapped not holding back on his emotions any longer this kid had just crossed the line with Fade.

The 13 year old sighed. "How about we both battle you, you have two pokemon right besides the Luxray" The 13 year old said calmly as he nodded to Fade.

Fade shook his head. "I don't battle. Even if this stupid little ten year old is getting me ticked off I still won't battle him" Fade said clenching his fist and then he walked away. Train and Saya followed reluctantly. Kiva just sighed and stayed perched on Fade's shoulder.

Aira, Mio, Sylvia and the other pokemon looked confused. To see Fade aguring with the kid and another 13 year old and 2 ticked off looking pokemon, One Leafeon and one Luxray.

"Uhh what's going on here" Aira asked.

"Stay out of it!!!!!!" The two yelled at her.

Aira, Mio and Sylvia all looked at each other and shurgged. "Just ignore them ... you guys can do what you but I'm going to my room" Fade said calmly holding out his hand for the key.

Mio sighed and handed him the key. Fade then walked away shaking his head he walked away and into his room. "Leave him, he's not worth my time, I have bigger fish to fry" Fade said as Train, Saya and Kiva all relcutently left with Fade.

"Aww portecting your girlfriends are ya how sweet, I think I'm gonna puke" The kid said calmly once Fade was out of ear shot.

"Girlfriends!!!" Aira and Mio sheirked at the kid and then they both glared at him. "I am not his girl friend!" Aira and Mio both yelled. Sylvia sighed and just walked outside Sprit followed.

The 13 year old glared at where Fade had gone and then the kid and walked outside of the pokemon center. "Alright choose your pokemon kid, I'm chooseing Leafeon" The 13 year old said as he let the Leafeon go out onto the battle feild.

"Hn your pokemon are going down Luxray go" The kid called as the Luxray jumped out and onto the battle feild.

**Battle Leafeon vs Luxray:**

"Alright Leafeon use Razor leaf and then frenzy plant" The 13 year old called out. The Leafeon nodded and then used Razorleaf on the Luxray and then he followed up with Frenzy plant.

"Luxray use Spark and then Thundershock and try to dodge the frenzy plant" The kid called out...

**Meanwhile back with Aira and Mio:**

Aira sighed. "Why do I have to feeling that kids gonna get his butt kicked?" Aira said sighing. Raichu nodded.

"Lets go watch the match it'll be fun" Mio said with a smile.

"Alright" Aira said as she walked outside were the battle was taking place. Raichu and Demyx followed after Mio.

**With Sylvia:**

"Is it really that bad traveling with them?" Sprit asked once he and Sylvia were outside and walking around the city they were off to the park.

"I didn't say it was bad, I like traveling with them, but they have a long way to go if they want to earn my trust" Sylvia said softly.

**With Aira and Mio:**

Aira, Mio, Raichu and Demyx all watched the match that was still on.

The Luxray had somehow manged the dodge the frenzy plant and was now shocking and biting the Leafeon, who just countered with razor leaf and a solarbeam that knocked the Luxray out.

"Ahh Luxray are you all right" The kid asked as he ran over to his injured pokemon.

The Leafeon walked back over to his trainer only to have to walk over to the kid cause of the trainer who was walking over to the ten year old. "You battled well kid, you should take your pokemon back into the pokemon center and have one of the doctor's look at him" The 13 year old said with a small smile.

The kid nodded and then held out his pokemon's pokeball and returned the Luxray before running off back into the pokemon center without a word.

The 13 year old sighed and shook his head he walked over to Mio, Aira and their two pokemon. "I don't mean to hurt his pokemon that badly" The 13 year old said shaking his head. The Leafeon nodded.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt that bad" Aira said calmly.

"Whats your name anyway?" Mio asked as the 13 year old approched them.

"Oh I'm Waya" The boy called Waya said with a friendly smile. "And this is Leafeon" Waya added.

"I'm Aira" Aira said as she smiled and held out her hand. "And this is my Raichu" Aira added.

"Nice to meet you both" Waya said as he shook her hand.

"I'm Mio, and this is my vaporeon Demyx" Mio said smiiling.

"Nice to meet you both as well. Who was the other girl with you the one with the legendary wolf, and who was the other boy with two flaming wolf pokemon and the wolf/dog on his shoulder?" Waya asked.

"The girl is called Sylvia we don't know much about her, and the boy is called Fade. He doesn't battle cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if their not his own" Aira said. "The big wolf pokemon is Sylvia's and he's called Sprit. The two wolf pokemon are called Train he's the one with dark blue flames and the one with dark purple flames is called Saya and the wolf/dog is called Kiva. Fade's our friend, The reason he's a trainer is cause he's trying to find to out the truth of his past" Aira said.

"And the one person who is Professor Zen the one Fade trusted with his life, who had taken Fade in when he was 7 betrayed him just 3 days ago cause he worked for team Starwave, so he won't speak that much" Mio said. Raichu and Demyx shook their heads.

"Oh well I'll be nice to him, I think I have to room with him anyway" Waya said glancing away a bit. "Well see you two later we might travel together for a bit if you don't mind" Waya said over his shoulder. Leafeon followed him as the two disappeared into the pokemon center.

**With Waya: **

"Don't say anything to affend him or his pokemon ok" Waya said to his Leafeon who nodded as they walked into the room to see Fade six pokemon were out, An Eevee was on the bed, with a dragon/wolf beside the Eevee and the same wolf/dog like pokemon was on the bed as well. Three pokemon were on the ground talking to the ones on the one of the beds. Fade was on the upper bunk an egg in his arms, his eyes holding a distant look as his hand was glowing slightly but it looked normal cause of the light was blocking out the glow. The teen's eyes were fixed on the egg intently.

Waya sighed before he spoke up. "Your Fade right, I'm sorry for what happened to you, your friends told me Professor Zen betrayed you a couple of days ago... I'm sorry for your loss" Waya said. As his Leafeon gave him a 'You idoit look and you said not to say anything to affend him or his pokemon, You shouldn't have said you knew' look.

**With Fade:**

Fade took his hand off the egg and glared at Waya. His eyes flashing blood red to black. He put the egg back into the backpack that was beside him before zipping it up and putting back onto his back. He jumped off the top bunk. 12 pairs of eyes glaring at Waya. Fade despertly tryed to control himself, his fist shaking. "Who the fuck told you that?!?!?" Fade nearly yelled. Neko and Kiva jumped onto Fade's shoulders as the other four got up and off the bed to stare more like glare at Waya.

Fade saw Waya flinch but he didn't care. His pokemon glared and started growling. Fade held his hand out to silence them. He held out four pokeballs and returned all four exscept Train and Saya. Fade growled. "Thats it.I'm out of here, Train Saya come, we're leaving" Fade growled as he walked past Waya and out into the pokemon center hallway he walked up to Aira and Mio his eyes narrowing in pur. "AIRA, MIO" Fade snapped as he reached them. His eyes burning with cold fire.

Aira and Mio squeaked in fright as they turned around the face their friend.

"You moron's whats with you, stop telling people about me and my past and everything thats happened they have NO RIGHT TO KNOW!!!! They shouldn't even know in the godforesaken first place" Fade found himself nearly yelling. "Its not their god damned problem its mine so god damn it hell stop fucking telling every damned one about it, god damn it this bullshit is really pissing me off, so stop saying crap about me and stuff that is MY problem's ALONE!!!" Fade snapped.

People were staring and some glared and muttered crud things about Fade.

"But...-" Aira tryed to say but Fade cut her off.

"Shut-up I don't want to hear it, you two are really pissing me off with telling people this crap. I'm leaving and don't you dare try to follow me" Fade yelled at them as he ran off out of the pokemon center Train and Saya followeing him. He ran past Sylvia and into the forest. _"They betrayed me too they promiest they wouldn't say anything and they lied, they lied to me..., why am I getting betrayed all the time" Fade asked in his head as he ran thought the forest. _

Train and Saya kept pace with him, exscanging a worried look with the other before they watched their trainer.

Fade hadn't even stopped running and he closed his eyes as the light glared into his sight which caused him to not see the cliff which caused him, Train, and Saya all the fall down from the cliff. Fade saw the lake and quickly returned Train and Saya knowing how week they are with the water. Fade landed in a lake thank god.

He quickly put the pokeballs back onto his belt and then climbed out of the lake soaking wet, he panted and stumbled over to a tree and slumped down into a panting tired heap. He hadn't even noticed the man watching him...

San: Sorry another cliffy but oh well I know whats going to happen in chapter five. Professor Zen is back... whats the starwave leader planning?

Devilstail: We're still exsepting characters if we get any,... hopefully.

Mio: Yeah and Waya is my other male character. I'm hoping we get some more reviews.

Fade: Reviews we haven't gotten any all we got is one and its for Blackwolfhowing. Which is a good start.

Aira: Well isn't one reveiwer better then none?

Slyvia: Yeah. Besides hopefully Aira's creator will get her ass on the computer and read her sister's story already.

Fade: San's the only one who's been working on this story everyone else hasn't even read it yet... No one else does anything besides her. The other two just sit around on their asses and don't do anything.

11 pokemon nod in aggreement.

Waya: Sighs Read and Review.

San: Aira, Mio, Waya, and Sylvia will be having most of the 5th chapter to themselves.

Fade: What I thought I was the main character!

San: You are, but you must share the spotlight or I'll make you turn into a girl, like on some storys that I've read.

Fade: Scowls Fine.

Aira, Waya, Mio, and Syivia: Alright most of the chapter to ourselves.

San: Grins evilly at the four You don't know what will happen This is the chapter were you all lose your lives. Just kidding, this is the chapter where you all lose to the gym leader and sometwo lose a contest, and someone loses a battle and a contest... and team starwave attacks with a new tatic they will dissrupt someone's gym battle and someone's contest starings... so be perepared. Oh and Sylvia is not all powerful either and Sprit may be a legedary but in my story Legedaries AREN'T all powerful they can be defeated and captured.

Fade: Shakes and head and remain's slient

Mio: Heres the stats for the humans and pokemon if anyone wants to make a human or pokemon this is what they will need.

**HUMANS:**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Pokemon:

Occupation:

ex: Pokemon trainer, Cordinator, Breeder, Watcher, Pokemon Ranger, Gym Leader, Evil person in the organtion of Team Starwave.

Want to travel with the three trainers:

How you want them to meet:

ex: like in a battle, or contest or in a dangerours situation.

Rivals:

Want to have them crush on if anyone:

Color of pokedex:

Color of watch(That thing that Dawn has on her wrist it comes in different colors):

**POKEMON:**

Name:

Age:

ex: baby pokemon. first stage, last stage, second stage, adult, child, teen,

Fur color(s):

Markings(if they have any):

Eye color(s):

Type(s):

ex: like fire, water, or fire/water or dark/fire.

Species:

ex: like fire fox, pig, dog, cat, bird, dragon, wolf/dragon type.

Height:

Weight:

Attacks:

Attack types:

ex: like fire, water, shadow, dark. Like a Shadow ball, or water gun attacks.


	5. Professor Zen is back

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by the professor with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7, he doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. Fade can also fight cause he knows how to fight, but like battle's he doesn't fight unless he has to, or if someone really annoys him, most likely a guy who anger's Fade, like saying he was raised by a fool of professor or something like that, or someone treating his pokemon or even their own pokemon or his friends without proper respect, thats one thing that anger's him easily allot easier then someone trying to pick a fight with him, which he won't agree to at all, unless you get him mad, or do one of the three things you'd better not do, which is treating his pokemon or any pokemon badly and messing with or annoying his friends, even though he won't butt in cause his friends can take care of themselves but if its something that they can't take care of then he'll step in. He's more like a calm and quiet kid if he doesn't know you but if he knows you then he's a bit more open, who doesn't like to show his emotions, or wants people to know his secerts. He doesn't like getting mad at people but when he snaps he goes off on his own into a forest or somewhere else to think and be on his own and he doesn't allow Train or Saya or anyone to follow or go with him and he doesn't bring his pokemon which is a bad move, but he really doesn't care what happens to him.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, but she gets out of it with, time it might take a few days depending on how badly she was beaten. But you gotta love her.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST!

Sylvia: She's hard to get to know, she doesn't trust that easy, but once you got that down she's a loyal friend. I know how she got Sprit but that don't mean I'm telling. She had Streak and Flame as pets. She also has a spiral mark with a star in the center. This mark is the one that Sprit has on his forehead and now that him and Sylvia have bonded she has the same mark on her forehead.

Waya: Is nice and kind, but he will be getting the group into trouble with telling people what he already knows, which will cause lots of trouble for everyone and causes him to get dragged away by Fade or his mouth coved by Fade's hand to keep him from talking. Fade and Waya don't get allong so great anymore since he had blabbed about Fade's secret. And he wants to face Fade but Fade keeps refusing his challanges for a reason that no one knows about it, and its not cause he doesn't like to battle but for a diffent reason.

Chapter five: Professor Zen is back... whats the starwave leader planning?

Aira and Mio sighed. "Well what now, we made Fade mad... Should we go and find him and appolgize?" Aira asked.

Mio shook her head lightly. "I don't think so, I mean we did brake the promise not say anything but Fade kinda took it out of hand" Mio said calmly.

Slyvia came back into the pokemon center with Sprit beside her.

Waya walked out of the shadows of the hall cause he had been worried that Fade would have hurt Aira or Mio.

"I heard and saw what happened" Waya muttered. "I shouldn't have told him I knew" He added.

Aira and Mio rounded on him with glares. "This is your fault you shouldn't have said anything" Mio and Aira shouted together.

"Yes it is his fault but its also your faults for telling him in the first place" Sylvia said as she walked up to them. Sprit, Raichu, Leafeon, and Demyx were all enjaged in a converstion on what happened.

Aira and Mio sighed. "Yes we know but still we should have told you not tell him... now we don't when he'll come back..." Aira said softly sighing and shaking her head.

"Remeber last time when your father glared at him and called him a lab rat and then Proffessor Zen came and both your father and professor Zen got into a pokemon battle and Professor ended up giving up when Fade asked him to stop. I think Professor Zen really cares for Fade even if he's not his real son" Mio said.

"Yeah he hid in the forest for days... you don't think he'll do that again?" Aira asked a look of horror on her face.

Mio shook her head. "If he does then he atleast has Train, Saya, Ty, Kiva, Daura and Neko with him if he does" Mio said sighing.

**Pokemon converstion:**

Four pokemon stared at eachother for a moment. 'Should we go look for him?' Sprit asked calmly.

Raichu shook his head. 'If we do, then our trainers will be worried' Raichu said sighing.

'I am sorry if my trainer has caused some unwelcomed trouble for your friend and his pokemon. My trainer is always getting introuble' Leafeon said apologetically.

'Its not your fault your human's a nimrod, besides I'm sure Fade will come back soon... hopefully' Demyx said.

**Human: Converstaion:**

"Yeah, but what now? we can't just stand here and mop around all day, now can we. The contrest is going to start today, and also I heard that three of you have gym battles and one has a contest" Waya said calmly.

Sylvia just nodded and she stayed silent, she would never admit this outloud but she was slightly worried for the emotionlessly messed male of their group.

"Yes we do we have to schedule for the gym battles and get ready Aira's contest" Mio said.

Aira nodded. "Yes we do, wait when does that contest start anyway?" Aira asked confused.

Waya gave a small chuckle, "The contest starts in 3 hours, so I'll take you guys to the gym to get signed up for your matchs and then I'll leave you two, Mio and Sylvia to get the gym battles going and over with, and then I'll take Aira to the contest hall and get her all set up, and then we'll come back to the gym once we're done and see how the matches are going and then Aira can do her match and then once your matches are over, we can all go to contest and watch me and Aira compete" Waya said with a smile.

"Ok, well we should get going then, and once that's all over we'll go and look for Fade" Aira said as Raichu nodded.

The other three and three pokemon nodded their agreement.

"Yes that would be wise, and I can always send out Sprit to go and look for Fade in the forest if you want me too" Sylvia said.

Aira and Mio nodded. "That'd be great"

"Alright Sprit you know what to do" Sylvia said. Sprit nodded and quickly walked out of the pokemon center before disapearing in an odd white mist.

The three trainer and pokemon all looked shocked besides Sylvia cause she wasn't shocked at all.

"Well lets go" Sylvia said as she walked away, the others followed once they got out of the pokemon center, Waya and Leafeon took the lead and led the three to the gym.

Once they got to Gym that looked like it was well a normal biulding but one the inside it was thunder type gym. The gym itself looked like it was made intirely of lightning and thunder since you often heard thunder and lightning crackling above you, and often saw flashes of lightning. The four made it to the gym arena and saw a bright and blinding flash of lightning and the gym leader appeared infront of them.

The gym leader has yellow hair thats spiked up, and gold eyes. The teen is 19 years old, The gym leader is wearing a black and yellow t-shirt and jeans. "So are you four my challangers?" The teen asked taking out a pokeball.

"Yes these three lovely ladies are, but one of them can't compete just yet, cause she and me need to get to the contest and sign up" Waya said. As Aira stepped up with Raichu.

"Sorry sir but I have to go sign up for the contest, but Mio, and Sylvia will compete with you" Aira said.

The teen nodded. "Oh and forgive me my name is Kora" The teen known as Kora said with a smile. "And what are your names, and as you can tell I run a lighting gym, so if your water pokemon lover you better by careful of your water pokemon as I see one girl has a Vaporeon, but I don't judge based on type nor will I judge any pokemon cause thats just not right, and water pokemon and other types are cool but lightning and thunder types are my favorite" Kora added with a smile.

"I'm Mio and this is my only pokemon Demyx" Mio said as Demyx barked his own hello.

"I'm Sylvia, and I have three pokemon but one if off exsploring" Sylvia said.

"And I'm Waya, and this is Leafeon, and I am doing contests" Waya said as Leafeon barked a hello.

Aira smiled. "I'm Aira, and I'm doing contests and gym battles" Aira said as Raichu waved his paw in hello.

"Well we better get out of here, Aira, come on, We'll be back shortly" Waya said as Leafeon and Raichu and Raichu followed him.

"Good luck with your matches" Aira called over her shoulder as she disapeared around the corner with Waya and the two pokemon.

Mio and Sylvia exscaned worried glances with eachother.

**Meanwhile with Sprit:**

Sprit had found Fade in the forest, "How did he survive that fall unless he landed in the lake" Sprit said to himself as he jumped down and landed on his paws on the ground and hid in the bushes seeing a man approching Fade.

He saw Fade bolt up right and stare in shock at the man, he heard Fade ask. "What are you doing here?" Fade asked. Sprit then heard the man speak. "Ah you remeber me I'm flattered Fade, but you of all people know why I'm here, now its time to face each other like enemies" The man said coldly. "But... I can't battle you, I can't battle someone I consider a father" Fade said softly standing up, but he then fell to his knees again holding his rib cage. "Damn it that fall must of done more to me then I thought" Fade muttered but Sprit heard it clearly.

"I saw you fall, the Fade I know would have stopped that fall easily, but this is the boy that doesn't remeber what he can do, you don't rember anything before I found you, do you, no you don't" The man said.

"Professor why did you leave me, why did you betray me, is this letter a fake as well?" Fade asked, as he took out the letter and held it out infront of him.

"No that was not a lie, I really never wanted to betray you, but if I didn't they would have taken you back to the lab" The professor said, he was wearing a black lab coat and some black pants and a white shirt under the lab coat and white shoes.

Sprit saw Fade's eyes widen as he took a couple of steps back. "You lie... I was never in a lab before I met you" Fade said shaking his head. "Sprit leave, I'll be leaving back in a while one or two days tops, so just go tell them I'm fine, and don't tell them anything you have heard, I'll tell them on my own" Fade said snapping his head in the Legedary wolf's direction.

Sprit sighed and then disappeared. He saw the smirk on Professor's face and the worried and hurt look on Fade's.

**Meanwhile with Aira and Waya:**

Aira and Waya walking in silence for a while until Waya broke it. "I'm sorry I told Fade I knew, its my fault he ran off wasn't it" Waya said sighing.

"Yes it was your fault but it was our fault for telling you in the first place" Aira said sighing.

They got to the contest hall and walked inside. The contest hall was all colorful with different pokemon on the walls each wearing a different colored ribben. The two walked up to the blue desk and sighed up for the contest.

**With Mio and Sylvia:**

"So who wants to battle me first? It'll be a one on one battle" Kora said with a kind smile.

"You go, Silvia, I still need to think of how I'm going to use Demyx" Mio said trying to stay calm, cause this was a lightning gym and water pokemon are very weak against lightning and thunder.

"Alright, I'll battle you" Sylvia said as she took out a pokeball and walked over to challenger's side of the arena while Kora went to the other side and took out a pokeball.

Mio and Demyx walked over to the sidelines and watched.

Kora took out anothehr pokeball and then tossed the two pokeballs up and relised two pokemon a Magnezone and Electivire(4th generation pokemon for people who don't know). "Mio, come over here with Syliva and use your pokemon and she'll use hers. I'll give you both a badge if you can beat my two pokemon, it'll be a double battle instead of a single battle, I'll have the single battle with your firend Aira and her Raichu" Kora said calmly.

Mio nodded and she Demyx walked over to Sylvia.

Sylvia nodded and then tossed out Flame's pokeball. The Arcanine came out willing and ready to fight, his eyes blazed with determanation.

Demyx ran over and stood ready to fight and show these eletrice types that he wasn't a weakling.

**Battle: Demyx vs Electivire:**

"Demyx, use ice beam on the Electivire" Mio shouted. Demyx nodded adn used Ice beam but the Electivire dodged and used thunder which was a direct hit on Demyx and sent him flying when the small exspolstion came.

"Electivire, use, Thunder Punch and finish that vaporeon off!" Kora yelled. As Electivire charged up his fist and ran at the Vaporeon that was struggling to get back up.

"Demyx use Arura beam and then Blizzard!" Mio called. Demyx over his mouth a blast a rainbow beam at the charging Electivire but the Elctivire dodged and then punched Demyx with the Thunder punch and caused it fly into a wall and land with a thud sparks coming off of the pokemon's body, X's in the pokemon's eyes.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle!" the Ref said.

Mio's eyes widened as she returned her pokemon.

**Battle: Flame vs Magnezone:**

"Flame use Flamewheel and then fireblast at the Magnezone" Sylvia called. Flame's body began to burn with flames and he charged at the Magnezone and he fired a fire blast at the Magnezone as he attacked.

"Magnezone, use thunder and thunder bolt on that Arcanine" Kora called returning Electivire to his pokeball. Magnezone fired both thunder attacks at the Arcanine as it was hit with the attacks of fire but he wasn't affected due to him being made out of metal.

"Flame!" Sylvia called as her pokemon was hit with both thunder attacks and flew threw the air and then landed with a thud. Flame struggled to his paws but he couldn't stand up and fell back down passed out.

"Arcanine is unable to battle" The Ref called out.

Sylvia sighed and returned her pokemon as Kora returned his and walked over to Mio and Sylvia.

"That was a good battle you two, you could always train and try again tomarrow" Kora said. "You two should stay for your firends pokemon battle though" Kora said.

Sylvia and Mio nodded. "We will but we want to go get our pokemon healed first" Sylvia said, as she and Mio walked out of the gym and back to the pokemon center just when Waya and Aira had gotten back.

**Waya and Aira's POV:**

Waya and Aira got to the gym and walked inside meeting Kora and then didn't see Mio or Sylvia. Raichu and Leafeon looked around.

"Where are our firends?" Aira asked.

"They lost and they went back to the pokemon center to heal their pokemon, and left but they should be back, but while we wait lets have that battle, Aira" Kora said with a smile and took out another pokeball and tossed it open and a pikachu came out and Kora walked over to the other side of the battle feild.

Raichu leaped onto the battle feild. Aira followed him, and stood at the trainer box-like thingy.

Waya and Leafeon just walked over to the sidelines and watched the battle take place.

**Raichu vs Pikachu, that battle against eletrice types and the pride for all Raichu cause of the battle where Serge's Raichu lost to Ash's pikachu, will the battle be a turn around for all Raichu and Pikachu?: **

"Raichu be careful and use tunder shock on that pikachu" Aira yelled. Raichu did as he was told and used thunder shock on the pikahcu.

"Pikachu, dodge and use volt tackle, we'll show that Raichu who's better" Kora yelled. Pikachu used volt tackle and ran right for Raichu easily dodging the thunder shock attack.

"Raichu use Volt tackle as well" Aira yelled. Raichu used volt tackle as well and then both tackles connected and and exsploded and sent both pokemon flying.

Just as the two pokemon were flying thought the air, two hands came out and grabbed both pokemon by big metal hands. A third big metal hand came out and grabbed Leafeon as well. All three pokemon were tossed into cages.

"Raichu!" Aira yelled.

"Pikachu!" Kora yelled taking out two pokeballs and tossing out Magnezone and Electivire.

"Leafeon" Waya yelled shocked.

"Give back our pokemon, Team Starwave!" Aira shouted annoyed.

"Come and get us, if you can, oh I forgot ... hey where's the other two and the proffessor's little toy?" Star asked.

"Who cares about them we got their pokemon and thats all we need, for now" Seth said sighing.

"If your looking for Mio and Sylvia they already left and Fade, heck if we know where that overracting moron is, but we don't need his help to defeat people like you!" Aira shouted.

"So your that team thats been after Fade, and made Professor zen leave him, now in my eyes thats low, even for you" Waya said coldly.

"We forgot that you idoits only have one pokemon so you can't stop us" Seth said laughing as the black and white Mightyena balloon started to fly off.

Aira and Waya and Kora all growled. "You two attack that balloon!" Kora called to his two pokemon.

Magnezone and Elecivire growled and thundershocked the balloon but it didn't do anything cause they're attacks couldn't reach it and even if they did it just got blocked.

"Pikachu!" Kora yelled as the balloon disapeared.

"Raichu!" Aira yelled. "Iorn tail!" Aira yelled.

"Leafeon!" Waya yelled. "Razor leaf!" Waya yelled.

Pokemon's POV:

Raichu and Leafeon used their attacks that they heard the faint voices of their trainers yell out attacks.

Leafeon's razor leaf just went though the bars and the ones that did make it just bounced off.

Pikachu just watched and then he sighed. "It'll never work just give it up you two we're already over to the forest we'll never find our way back even if we're free and who knows how the pokemon are in that forest" Pikachu said in a broken voice.

Raichu rounded on him. "Stop being so negitive!" Raichu snapped using iorn tail on the cage but that also bounced off.

"Yes if we give up now we'll never see our trainer's again" Leafeon said as a loud howl of pain cut thought the air.

"That was Saya!" Raichu said.

"Fade must be mad and taking it out on his own pokemon!" Leafeon coldly.

"Fade would never harm a pokemon, a human yes but never a pokemon!" Raichu said.

Pikachu sighed.

**Meanwhile with Mio and Sylvia:**

Mio sighed and waited for Demyx to be healed by the doctor by the name of Jim(Random name, all the doctors will have random names, cause I don't feel like making up good names for doctors.)

Sylvia was with her she was waited for Flame to get healed and for Sprit to get back.

Sprit suddenly appeared before them. "Fade's fine and he'll be back in a day or two" sprit said.

"Thats good" Mio said sighing.

"Where's...-" Sylvia was cut off by two people busting into the pokemon center.

It was Aira and Waya.

"Our pokemon have been taken by Seth and Star" Aira gasped trying to fight back tears.

Waya just nodded. "We saw them they were heading over to the forest" Waya said trying to stay calm.

San: Sorry for all the cliff hangers but this chapter was getting to long. Heh, oh well, It turns out that Waya and Aira will end up missing the contest so, besides I'm not good with contests so, I've got to read more about that.

Mio: Well school so we can't update that quickly anyway.

Devilstail: Well read and review, and Fade's going to lose, Fade's going to lose, in the next chapter!" says in sing song voice.

Fade: Shut-up!

San: Well read and review, and we are still exspecping new pokemon and characters if anyone EVEN cares.


	6. Fade's healing powers awaken

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by the professor with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7, he doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. Fade can also fight cause he knows how to fight, but like battle's he doesn't fight unless he has to, or if someone really annoys him, most likely a guy who anger's Fade, like saying he was raised by a fool of professor or something like that, or someone treating his pokemon or even their own pokemon or his friends without proper respect, thats one thing that anger's him easily allot easier then someone trying to pick a fight with him, which he won't agree to at all, unless you get him mad, or do one of the three things you'd better not do, which is treating his pokemon or any pokemon badly and messing with or annoying his friends, even though he won't butt in cause his friends can take care of themselves but if its something that they can't take care of then he'll step in. He's more like a calm and quiet kid if he doesn't know you but if he knows you then he's a bit more open, who doesn't like to show his emotions, or wants people to know his secerts. He doesn't like getting mad at people but when he snaps he goes off on his own into a forest or somewhere else to think and be on his own and he doesn't allow Train or Saya or anyone to follow or go with him and he doesn't bring his pokemon which is a bad move, but he really doesn't care what happens to him.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, but she gets out of it with time, it might take a few days depending on how badly she was beaten. But you gotta love her.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST!

Sylvia: She's hard to get to know, she doesn't trust that easy, but once you got that down she's a loyal friend. I know how she got Sprit but that don't mean I'm telling. She had Streak and Flame as pets. She also has a spiral mark with a star in the center. This mark is the one that Sprit has on his forehead and now that him and Sylvia have bonded she has the same mark on her forehead.

Waya: Is nice and kind, but he will be getting the group into trouble with telling people what he already knows, which will cause lots of trouble for everyone and causes him to get dragged away by Fade or his mouth coved by Fade's hand to keep him from talking. Fade and Waya don't get allong so great anymore since he had blabbed about Fade's secret. And he wants to face Fade but Fade keeps refusing his challanges for a reason that no one knows about it, and its not cause he doesn't like to battle but for a diffent reason.

Chapter 6: Fade's healing powers awaken, but at a high price.

_"Our pokemon have been stolen!" Aira shouted._

---------------------------------

"What?!?" Syliva and Mio said at the same time.

**Meanwhile with Fade:**

"Saya, flamethrower!" Fade yelled as he winched in pain. He watched his already badly injured friend fighting an opponte who didn't even have a scrach on his scales and he didn't even looked winded at all. Saya's dark purple flames were down allot but not too much for her give the impresstion that she was weak.

"Its useless, you can't win, all of your pokemon have been defeated by just my first two pokemon, it took all of just five of your pokemon to defeat my first one" Professor Zen said narrowing his eyes at Fade. "Your in no condiction to be standing with most of to all of your ribs broken like that, Fade-kun" Proffessor Zen added.

Saya short a flamethrower at the pokemon that was her opponent.

The big fire red and icy blue pokemon just dodged the attack with ease. "That all you got girly?" The big four leged fire red and icy blue dragon pokemon asked coldly. His black eyes emotionless. Coldfire claws and scales on the dragon's head and tipped tail started glowing. "Try this on for size she-wolf!" The dragon roared fireing a beam of icy blue and red fire at Saya.

The attack came so fast that Saya couldn't dodge, the attack was like a hyperbeam that went right though her side and sent her howling in pain until she passed out from the pain and blood loss and the blood that was seeping though the hole in her side, Saya's flames went down to nearly nothing exspept small flames, and the attack hit Fade and sent him flying into the rock wall. "Saya!" Fade screamed in horror as he stopped attack with a black shadow sheild but Fade didn't know that he had done that, he didn't even care or notice he was too worried about Saya. He stopped the attack from the dragon pokemon. He got up and glared at Professor and the pokemon. "You ... killed her, YOU KILLED SAYA!" Fade yelled his eyes turning blood red cat-like once again. The killing intent coming off of Fade was unbarable.

Professor Zen quickly returned the dragon pokemon and then sent out his Salamence. "Fade, let this be a warning if you cross us, your pokemon will die!, everyone you care about will DIE right before your eyes! Oh and you still have time to save her if you really try" Professor Zen said as he got onto his Salamence and the pokemon flew away.

Fade ran over to Saya and put his hands on the wound that was still bleeding badly. Fade quickly tossed out his other pokemon. All his pokemon coudln't even stand up nor the less move. "Guys get up... guys please get up I need your help!" Fade said loudly.

Train was the first of two pokemon to force himself to his paws. The other one to get up was Kiva. Daura, Ty and Neko followed suit. They all rested their eyes on Saya.

Train looked at Saya. "Fade, why did this happen, not to her, not my sister! Fade will she be alright can you save her? You have to save her!" Train said.

"Damn-it Train shut-up I'm trying! And all of you go ask the pokemon around here we're the hell some fucking heal barries are for healing and stopping bleeding, GO NOW!" Fade snapped as he focused on Saya's wound and tryed to heal it.

The pokemon all nodded and started scatter when Train stopped and sat down. "The rest of you go, I'll stay with Fade and Saya, Ty, Daura go together, Neko and Kiva you two will go together I don't know what traps or pokemon that will be lying around every tree" Train said.

Neko and Kiva nodded and then ran off dispite they're injuries. Ty and Daura did the same.

"Train, get my backpack and don't argue" Fade said he was trying not to panic.

Train didn't answer and quickly grabbed Fade's backpack and brought it over to him.

Fade quicky took out the bandages he had in the backpack, and said "Train I need you to pick her up, so I can wrap the wound" Fade said.

Train did as he was told and held Saya up with his teeth cuffed around his sister's neck fur.

Fade then bandaged the wound and then picked up Saya from Train. He moved her to the shade of a tree. Train followed and sat down.

Fade then looked over at Train and sighed. He quickly put his hand on the wolf's head and then healed Train, ignoring the protests of his own wounds and weakening body. Fade then focused on Saya once more and began to heal her again. Saya's flames were still lit.

"Fade as long as a Wolfies flames don't go out then that means that she can still be saved..." Train said trying to lift Fade's sprits.

**Meanwhile with Kiva and Neko:**

Kiva and Neko sighed. "We'll never...-" Kiva was cut off by Neko covering her mouth and then pointing up with her paw. Kiva looked up and saw Raichu, Leafeon and Pikachu, and Star and Seth. "They're going after Fade, and they've got Raichu and Leafeon!" Kiva said as she ran off Neko following close behind her.

**With Daura and Ty:**

Daura and Ty sighed. "This is taking... look up Daura do you see Raichu and two other pokemon in a cage?" Ty asked pointing. "Yes I do" Daura said growling. "They're headed for Fade" Daura added as he ran off with Ty hard on his paws.

**Pokemon's POV:**

Raichu looked down. "We're going down and they must be landing nows our chance to escape" Raichu cheered.

"No look its Fade and his pokemon, what...-" Leafeon was cut off by Pikachu.

"What happened they look really hurt, and the one purple flames looks the worst." Pikachu said pointing a paw at the band of five pokemon and the human who was trying to heal Saya.

"Do you see what I see?" Leafeon asked.

"Yeah do you see Fade's glowing hands, does he really have that power to heal?" Raichu said.

Pikachu just watched in amazment.

**Mio's, Waya's, Slyvia's and Aira's POV:**

"What are we going to do?" Aira yelled panicing.

"First of all calm the hell down!" Waya yelled at her.

Mio and Slyvia got their pokemon back a while ago. Demyx was out of his pokeball already.

"Will BOTH of you calm down and SHUT-UP!" Mio shouted at them. Causing both annoying 13 year olds to calm down.

Slyvia sighed. "Well simple we'll just send Sprit and Demyx to go into the forest were Fade is and tell him that Raichu, and Leafeon and the gym leaders Pikachu were taken by Team Starwave" Slyvia said sighing.

Sprit and Demyx were just watching listening to what was going on. They both looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Sprit allowed Demyx to get onto his back and then they both disapeared in white mist and reappeared where Fade was.

The four kids turned around and sighed. "This sucks" They all said at the same time.

**Sprit's and Demyx's POV:**

Sprit and Demyx both appeared behind Fade.

"Fade" Sprit said calmly. Causing the already despert boy to glare at the black and bloody body of his pokemon.

"WHAT" Fade snarled his eyes turning amber.

"What happened" Demyx asked trying to stay calm. He saw that Fade's hands and arms were red with blood and claw marks from the kid's own finger nails.

"Train, tell them, I have to stay and continue to try and heal Saya" Fade hissed at his pokemon.

The other healed pokemon turned around looked weariey and distrusting toward both pokemon.

Sprit and Demyx looked horrorifed by the pokemon's looks

Train turned around and growled. "We were attacked by Proffessor Zen himself and we couldn't even beat one of his pokemon it took all five of us just defeat his first pokemon, and Saya was left to battle a new dragon legendary pokemon herself, the pokemon's attack was so strong Saya didn't have a chance to dodge and the then attack hit Fade as well, and now Saya's close to death, which is why we're all so weariey and stressed out, and Fade's taken this very bad since he trying his best" Train growled out in disgust.

"We're sorry this is happening but Team...-" Sprit was cut off by Team starwava's moto. (I'm not going to bother with their stupid moto since I'm to lazy to go and type it and junk and plus its just annoying.)

Star and Seth landed and laughed. "Well we meet again Lab rat" Star said laughing.

"Who are you calling a lab rat!?" Fade snarled glaring at them. "Kiva, Daura send them flying, destroy them, Kill them for all I care. Train cut the cage open with Steel claw, Neko, Ty go help Train with the cage. Sprit, Demyx stay here and gaurd me, just incase they attack me while I'm trying to heal Saya" Fade growled.

Kiva and Daura just growled and ran at Star and Seth, both pokemon's eyes turning black with rage.

All of Fade's pokemon were ticked off enough and they didn't need more distractions as it is.

Train, Neko and Ty all ran for the cage.

"Uh-oh" Star said in fear.

"We got him mad now" Seth said.

Train, Neko and Ty just cut the cage open and lead the other three pokemon over to Fade.

"Kiva, use it use Star Shower" Fade snarled. "Daura use Metal cannon" Fade added in a growl.

Kiva and Daura just lanched their attacks. Kiva's attack was firing greenish yellow stars that were forming in her out strached paws. Daura's attack firing big balls of metal from his mouth at Star and Seth's balloon exploded and they were sent flying thanks to Kiva's star attack.

Sprit and Demyx looked shocked. _"How in the world did Fade not win his battle with the Professor?" _That was the question that was going on their heads.

"We have to get you guys back to the pokemon center" Sprit said fearfully.

Fade just snapped his head back at the wolf legendary. "If we do that then those fools will only put Saya to sleep! I can't let that happen, their MY pokemon and I'll heal them! I don't need a human's help when they're only going to kill my pokemon!" Fade spat back in disgust.

Sprit and Demyx both backed away along with Raichu, Leafeon and Pikachu.

Fade laughed slightly. "Heh, the professor's right, I'm just a distrusting lab rat. Raised in one lab after another, I don't know what to believe anymore... more questions answered by questions, why can't I get any strait answers anymore..." Fade said as his vision began to blur badly and his wounds hurts allot worse then before.

The 10 pokemon all watched in horror as Fade's hands stopped glowing but they ended up turning a dark redish black color, the bleeding around Saya's wound had started to disapear but they saw blood coming from Fade's shirt right where Saya was hit with the attack.

"What... Fade stop it, if you do that you'll surely die" Train said knowing what Fade was doing and planning.

"If I die then so be it!" Fade said winching in pain. "You know me Train, I'll do whatever it takes to save my firends! even if it means giving up my life in the process..." Fade added with a weak smirk as his hands stopped glowing and he fell to ground.

Train growled. "Pokemon center NOW" Train ordered Sprit. The other pokemon were huddled around him, Fade and Saya. Neko quickly ran over and grabbed Fade's backpack and dragged it over.

Leafeon, Raichu and Pikachu all did the same. Sprit was just about to make the mist come, when a silver fox pokemon with two dark silver tipped tails and dark silver paws and tipped ears came out of the shadows. "Wait don't go yet, I can heal the boy to where he can still live, You wolfie take off the she-wolf's bandage" The silver fox said calmly, flicking on of her tails at Train and then having the other one pointing Saya.

Train did as he was told and nodded mutely before clawing his sister's bandage off careful not claw her in the process. The wound was healed competely but she still had dryed blood on her fur.

"He's getting worse!" Kiva called over to the fox, she was scared for her trainer like everyone else was.

"Now all of you stand back now!" The fox called as she walked over to Fade, as she started to glow silver and dark silver.

The pokemon all stood back watching.

Fade's body begain to hover above the ground and glow silver and dark silver and the wound begain to heal to where at least he didn't have a hole right through him. The fox disapeared into Fade and came out again as the same fox just that she didn't feel as powerful, all the pokemon could feel the fox's power risiding in Fade. _'The prophecy has begun... I must warn the legendaries that the time is growing nearer, this is the human that will save pokemon and human kind from the war that will start, humans and pokemon fighting each other, wilds and trainer's pokemon will join forces to destory all of human kind, the worlds balance rests on this boy's shoulders, but I must meet with the other two that choosen the two females the ones who with the Raichu and the Vaporeon, but I'll meet with them later. The world's greatest battle will turn into the greatest and most deadlyest war this regoin has seen, but will the boy survive is another story, that I don't know the answer to...' The fox thought to herself. _"Take the human and the rest of these pokemon to the pokemon center where their friends are now, Sprit" The fox said calmly.

"How do you know my name and who are you?" Sprit asked his eyes wide with shock.

"I'll find you later and tell you, but not now" The fox said. "My name is Silvarasha" The fox added as she sprinted off disapearing in the same silver mist.

Sprit took the others back to the pokemon center.

**Human's POV:**

"I'm worried about...-" Mio was cut off by Waya.

"Your worried about Fade, aww how...-" Waya was cut off by Aira who had slapped him over the head with a big paper fan.

"SHUT-UP YOU BASTARD BEFORE I KICK YOU WHERE IT HURTS!" Aira yelled her eyes darkening and she really ment her threat.

Waya just laughed sheepishly and backed off.

"Of course they're worried, Fade is they're friend, and your worried for your pokemon like they are worried for they're pokemon and they're friend" Syliva said calmly.

Just as she spoke 11 pokemon appeared before them along with an injured Fade.

"Fade!!!" Aira and Mio yelled as they ran over to their friend.

"I'll go get a doctor" Waya said as he ran off with Leafeon beside him.

A couple or hours later: (To lazy to discribe what happened with the doctor so, I'll do a flashback later kay, kay)

Aira, Mio, Slyvia, Waya and their pokemon were waiting tensely like all of Fade's pokemon who had refused to go back into their pokeballs without a battle.

A doctor came over to them with half a smile. "Fade, is just fine, but we must know how did he just appear here? And gravely injured?" The doctor called Jim asked.

"He appeared here with his pokemon and ours thanks to Sprit" Aira said calmly.

"As for the how he got injured, we really don't know" Mio added.

"Ok anyway, All of Fade's ribs are broken, and one of his lungs were moved so we had to fix that..." Jim got cut off by a nurse. "Doctor, Fade's awake and he kind of freaked out on us when we came to check up on him..." The nurse said a grave look on her face.

"What did he do?" Jim asked.

"Well he's huddled up against the windowsill with some invisable force feild around him and we can't get near him if we do, then he just automadicily freaks and starts yelling and clutching his head as if he's pain..." The nurse said sighing.

"Ok, well lets try and see if he calms down if he sees his pokemon or his friends." Jim said sighing.

Six pokemon's ears perked up at that startment. All six pokemon got up, with Daura walking over and grabbing Fade's backpack and putting it on his shoulders before walking over to the other pokemon.

"We'll go" Aira said calmly.

Mio nodded.

Slyvia and Waya however looked a bit unsure, well Waya had a good reason he was worried he'd get attacked by Fade.

"I'll go too" Slyvia said as she nodded Sprit walking up behind her.

"Ok. Follow me" Jim said as he and the nurse walked them to the room.

Once they got there they saw...

San: Yes I know another cliffy, but I love to the suspence. And plus Chapter 7 will take some time, cause of school and homework and all the other 'fun' crap. Well lucky me I'm in a kickball turnament, yay me, we're going to creamed considering some of my so called teammates suck badly I might add. But oh well its just a game no big deal.

Devilstail: Anyway read and review please.

Fade: Don't forget we're still exspecting new made up pokemon and new trainers.

San: See-ya people and now I'm off cause its nighttime and I have get to bed, and still have unfished homework to complete. Chapter 7 is called 'Depresson finially stricks all... but for how long?'


	7. Chapter 7

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by the professor with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7, he doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. Fade can also fight cause he knows how to fight, but like battle's he doesn't fight unless he has to, or if someone really annoys him, most likely a guy who anger's Fade, like saying he was raised by a fool of professor or something like that, or someone treating his pokemon or even their own pokemon or his friends without proper respect, thats one thing that anger's him easily allot easier then someone trying to pick a fight with him, which he won't agree to at all, unless you get him mad, or do one of the three things you'd better not do, which is treating his pokemon or any pokemon badly and messing with or annoying his friends, even though he won't butt in cause his friends can take care of themselves but if its something that they can't take care of then he'll step in. He's more like a calm and quiet kid if he doesn't know you but if he knows you then he's a bit more open, who doesn't like to show his emotions, or wants people to know his secerts. He doesn't like getting mad at people but when he snaps he goes off on his own into a forest or somewhere else to think and be on his own and he doesn't allow Train or Saya or anyone to follow or go with him and he doesn't bring his pokemon which is a bad move, but he really doesn't care what happens to him.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, but she gets out of it with time, it might take a few days depending on how badly she was beaten. But you gotta love her.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST!

Sylvia: She's hard to get to know, she doesn't trust that easy, but once you got that down she's a loyal friend. I know how she got Sprit but that don't mean I'm telling. She had Streak and Flame as pets. She also has a spiral mark with a star in the center. This mark is the one that Sprit has on his forehead and now that him and Sylvia have bonded she has the same mark on her forehead.

Waya: Is nice and kind, but he will be getting the group into trouble with telling people what he already knows, which will cause lots of trouble for everyone and causes him to get dragged away by Fade or his mouth coved by Fade's hand to keep him from talking. Fade and Waya don't get allong so great anymore since he had blabbed about Fade's secret. And he wants to face Fade but Fade keeps refusing his challanges for a reason that no one knows about it, and its not cause he doesn't like to battle but for a diffent reason.

Chapter 7: Depression strikes all... but for how long?

San: Chapter 7 is up. well thats all I have to say. Oh and flashbacks will be up like wildfire in this chapter. And why in the hell am I getting alarted? I don't get that. But I know getting alarted means I'm doing something wrong but I don't know the fuck I'm doing wrong, so you might as well just send me a reply and tell me why the flip I'm getting alarted!

* * *

_Previewsily(sp): Once they got to the room they saw..._

* * *

Once they got into the room they saw Fade's window broken and the edges bloody like a fist had be punched though the glass a 100 times or more and yelling "STAY THE FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!" was heard as a figure jumping out the window, landing all fours and then taking off down the street at inhuman pace. 

"Fade!" The nurse and sevral others people yelled after him.

Just as the nurse turned around Fade's pokemon were gone in a flash. His cloths were gone as well and so was Fade's pokedex.

Fade's POV:

Fade just kept running. "No way am I going back to that place!" he said taking full speed down the street. Suddenly he hit something or should I say someone... He fell to the ground panting, which hurt his lung and his ribs each time he took a breath. He hand shot up clutch his rib cage. _"Smart Fade!" _Fade thought bitterly.

Aira's POV:

"Damn it FADE, you get back injured and now off your running again! Whats with you and thinking hospitals are evil!" Aira yelled as she ran out of the room, Raichu, Mio and Demyx following her as she ran out of the pokemon center.

Aira ran down the same street as Fade had ran. 6 pokemon following. "Daura, Kiva, Ty, Neko, Train, Saya. STOP!" Mio shouted. The 6 pokemon stopped and looked over, their eyes holding worry. Mio took out 4 pokeballs and retured four pokemon to their pokeballs. Mio had taken Fade's pokeballs and the backpack from Daura. Train and Saya looked more the worried.

"Train! Saya! what in the hell is wrong with Fade!" Aira shouted at the two wolf pokemon as she put the pokeballs in the backpack as Mio put the backpack on. Demyx and Raichu both nodded in agreement.

Both pokemon sighed. "It was a years ago...

**Flashback:**

_A 7 year old Fade was walking down the road, his body was bloody and beaten, like he had gotten into a fight. Two smaller pokemon wolfies that were Train and Saya cept smaller allot smaller think wolf pups cept with the same flaming ears, tipped tails and paws and flame marks, they didn't have any wounds or scratches on them only their trainer. Fade was lost completely lost, and he didn't understand or know where he was. "Train, Saya, do you know where we are?" Fade asked as he looked around worryiedly._

_"Sorry Fade, we don't know where we are either..." Train said sighing. Just as he spoke Professor Zen came out. _

_"I know, where you three are, you are on why don't you come with me..." Professor Zen said softly with a smile on his face._

_Saya and Train and Fade all three gave him a look that said. "How can We trust you, old man!" Fade asked coldly. His voice stronger then his body. "Who are you!" Fade asked snapping._

_"Oh no reason to get mad, kiddo, but I'm Professor Zen, a pokemon resercher" The professor said with a smile._

_Fade gave him a death glare. His odd colored eyes flickered shot as his breathing slowed down rapidly, he fell to the ground passed out. Train and Saya growling well Train was growling while Saya was trying to get Fade to wake up. _

_The professor sighed and walked over to Fade, Train and Saya. "Its alright I won't hurt him, but we better get him to a hospital..." Proffessor said calmly as he picked up Fade with lighting speed before the pokemon could even react at all._

_The two pokemon growled at this but they stopped and sighed and followed the Proffessor as he walked away. Train and Saya followed him closely watching him like two loyal and very protective pokemon. _

_Once they got to the hospital and had started fixing up Fade. We had to stay in the waiting room, while they were treating Fade. All we heard was "Train!, Saya!" Fade yelled as he shot down hallways like a rocket. Train and Saya heard this and ran off down the hallway. They found Fade opening the window and then jumping out it landing on his feet. (Since he was on the first floor and the window was like a drop from a garden fence hight) Saya and Train followed him. They ran off like bulls being whipped by cowboys that was until ... the cops and Proffessor Zen came. (Which well get back to that part later...)_

**End of Flashback:**

Aira, Mio, Raichu, Demyx all looked shocked. "You mean thats why, cause he just freaked out and ran off like a baby. Fade's the biggest baby in the world!" Aira and Mio said laughing.

Train and Saya glared at them. "You don't even know what happened or why he was freaked out, He's never had contact with humans when Zen first found him, Fade was a child, one who was confused, scared, distant, and very very distrusting! Fade got beaten up for protecting us, so We're doing to same for him! Protecting him, we don't know how we meet eachother but we won't give up searching for the truth!. We don't even know what they did to him, cause he never told us what happened!" Saya snapped in human, her eyes flashing a cold firey midnight blue. Train nodded silently his eyes a cold firey midnight purple.

Aira, and Mio both stopped laughing instently. Raichu and Demyx both sighed.

Sylvia's and Sprit's POV:

Sylvia sighed. "Sprit what did happen? When Fade and his pokemon were in the forest?" Sylvia asked to Sprit.

Sprit sighed and shook his head. "I said I wouldn't tell, but if I tell you, then you can't tell ANYONE" Sprit said. He retold his tale, the first time he saw Fade and the Proffessor and then the second time when he and Demyx went together.

Sylvia's eyes widened. "You mean thats why he was injured the first time and then he get blasted into a rock wall by a new legendary dragon pokemon... AND he healed Saya by taking her wound and giving it to himself and whats with this silver fox, and what does she mean she wants to meet you?" Sylvia asked.

Sprit nodded. "Yes thats what Train said anyway. And Yes he did heal Saya at the cost of his own life but the silver fox called Silvarasha appeared and healed him enough so that he wouldn't die." Sprit said shaking his head.

Waya's POV:

Waya shook his head and sighed. "Well Leafeon we should take Pikachu back to Kora... And tell him what happened and that Aira, Mio and Sylvia won't be battling him for a while atleast not until we find that moron Fade... Whats with that JERK and worrying his friends to death? I don't get him, I don't think I want to get someone as screwed up as him!" Waya added angerily.

Leafeon sighed. "Yeah but you don't know what he did! If you take the time to get to know someone, you know what its like to be in that person's shoes!" Leafeon snapped. (Yes Waya can understand Leafeon, just like how Aira and Mio understand Raichu and Demyx. People can only understand their own pokemon unless a pokemon uses telepathy(sp) or speaks in human)

Waya sighed. "Ok, ok I get it..." Waya said sighing.

Pikachu jumped onto Waya's shoulder. _"Lets go" _Pikachu cheered. Waya looked at Leafeon confused. Leafeon sighed. "He said lets go" Leafeon said as he and Waya made their way to the entrence of the pokemon center, only to be stopped by Sylvia and Sprit.

"Where are you going?" Sylvia asked.

"I'm going to return Pikachu, to his owner Kora" Waya said calmly. Pikachu and Leafeon nodded.

Sylvia sighed. "Alright, but keep a look out for Fade..." Sylvia said.

Waya sighed. "Alright and I'll keep a look out for Mio and Aira" Waya said as he walked out of the pokemon center.

**Fade's POV:**

Fade glared at the two people the male and female, who were brother and sister from where Fade was he could see that.

"Need a hand?" The girl who is 16 years old asked with a smile on her tan face. The girl is wearing a dark purple t-shirt and black jeans, she's wearing black tennis shoes. Her black hair is down to her shoulders, and her eyes are a purple-amber color.

Fade glared at the two, with the most distrusting glare he could do when he's in pain.

The male muttered something. "Distrusting punk" He muttered stuffing his black fingerless gloved hands into his pockets of his black jeans. He's wearing a dark red t-shirt. He's got black hair thats spiked up slightly, and his eyes are a more of a amber-purple color. He's 17.

"Don't be mean Ashton, you can't blame him for this, he doesn't know who we are!" The girl snapped at her brother who was a year older then her.

"Fine Ashley, but what do you want us to do with him?" the male Ashton asked calmly.

"We can take him to the hospital or pokemon center" The girl Ashely muttered.

Fade's eyes widened in fear. He shook his head weakly, pushhing himself up off the ground and into a sitting postion. "N...o" He said weakly trying to say the word. "No... p...please, none of that..." he said weakly before he clutched his rib cage and lung, getting blood on his shirt from his bleeding hand. Fade fell over in a crouched postion.

Ashley and Ashton sighed. "Well what now?" Ashley asked.

"We'll take him back, maybe, one of the others can help him" Ashton said as he picked Fade who had lost consciousness, while the two were talking.

Ashley nodded. "Alright" she said as she sighed and followed Ashton who was carring Fade to who know's where.

**Mio and Aira's POV:**

Train and Saya had taken off just a couple of minutes ago, so now Demyx, Raichu, Mio and Aira were trying to keep up with them. "Whats the rush you two!?" Mio yelled running after the two fast speeding wolf pokemon.

"FADE!" Barked Train and Saya in human. As they picked up their pace. Train and Saya both stopped looking around. They had lost Fade's scent. "Where is he?" Train asked.

"Don't know, but if we lose his scent that means he's either been taken by someone or something happened and his knocked out" Saya said sighing.

"What's up did you guys find Fade?" Raichu asked as he and Demyx caught up with the two.

The two pokemon shook their heads. "We lost his trail, his scent" Train growled clawing the ground. Saya kicked a near-by lamp post, ears pulled back and an angry look on her face. "FADE! Where are you!!" She howled, tears rolling down her face, as Train tryed to comfurt her.

"Did they find Fade?" Aira asked as she and Mio came up to them.

Demyx and Raichu shook their heads.

Aira and Mio groaned. Just then a police car drove by.

"Aira I have an idea" Mio said calmly.

"Whats your idea?" Aira asked.

"We call the police and let them handle it" Mio said calmly. "Besides we need to train for our rematch against Kora" Mio added. Demyx shook his head.

"We have to find Fade first then we can worry about our gym battle" Aira said narrowing her eyes at the ground. She saw something on the ground flashing. Aira walked over to it and picked up three black pokedexs, she gasped. "Mio, guys come here" Aira yelled.

The 4 pokemon and Mio came over. "Is one of them Fade's pokedex?" Mio asked.

"Yep and look at these" Aira said holding up two black pokedexes, one had red on it while the other had purple on it. Fade's pokedex was compeltely black.

"Open em and lets see who they belong to, and then we'll find Fade and the people who took him" Mio said as she took Fade's pokedex and put it into Fade's backpack.

Aira opened the pokedexs and gasped. "Ashton and Ashley Ketchum!" Aira said shocked.

* * *

San: Sorry another cliffy and sorry if the chapter is short, but I know what do with chapter 8. Chapter 8 is called. The misunderstanding and a freaked out Ash Ketchum. 

Devilstail: Please read and review. Oh and we are still wanting new made up pokemon ideas and humans, even if they only have small roles, and yes character's who are kids of the origalnals are exsptiable.


	8. Auther's note

**Chapter and everything else is on hold, deal with it, I got semester exam's coming in a week and I don't have time to update or do anything with this story. Not until Winter break, so if you wanted me to update... then god damn it just deal with it, I have to study and do hole lot of bull for classes and such and so on. So back off, besides I know allot of people MUST have exam's coming as well. Anyway Next chapter will be up hopefully during winter break or the week after Christmas.**


	9. True chap 8 to lazy to put in real titel

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by the professor with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7, he doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. Fade can also fight cause he knows how to fight, but like battle's he doesn't fight unless he has to, or if someone really annoys him, most likely a guy who anger's Fade, like saying he was raised by a fool of professor or something like that, or someone treating his pokemon or even their own pokemon or his friends without proper respect, thats one thing that anger's him easily allot easier then someone trying to pick a fight with him, which he won't agree to at all, unless you get him mad, or do one of the three things you'd better not do, which is treating his pokemon or any pokemon badly and messing with or annoying his friends, even though he won't butt in cause his friends can take care of themselves but if its something that they can't take care of then he'll step in. He's more like a calm and quiet kid if he doesn't know you but if he knows you then he's a bit more open, who doesn't like to show his emotions, or wants people to know his secerts. He doesn't like getting mad at people but when he snaps he goes off on his own into a forest or somewhere else to think and be on his own and he doesn't allow Train or Saya or anyone to follow or go with him and he doesn't bring his pokemon which is a bad move, but he really doesn't care what happens to him.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, but she gets out of it with time, it might take a few days depending on how badly she was beaten. But you gotta love her.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST!

Sylvia: She's hard to get to know, she doesn't trust that easy, but once you got that down she's a loyal friend. I know how she got Sprit but that don't mean I'm telling. She had Streak and Flame as pets. She also has a spiral mark with a star in the center. This mark is the one that Sprit has on his forehead and now that him and Sylvia have bonded she has the same mark on her forehead.

Waya: Is nice and kind, but he will be getting the group into trouble with telling people what he already knows, which will cause lots of trouble for everyone and causes him to get dragged away by Fade or his mouth coved by Fade's hand to keep him from talking. Fade and Waya don't get allong so great anymore since he had blabbed about Fade's secret. And he wants to face Fade but Fade keeps refusing his challanges for a reason that no one knows about it, and its not cause he doesn't like to battle but for a diffent reason.

Chapter 8: The misunderstanding and the freaked out Ash Ketchum.

San: Chapter's might take a while to update, cause of school and I'm stuck a couple of things for the story. In evil school... I have to work on math, which I'm not good at all, so thats what is also holding me back... from updating and working on the story.

Kiva, Ty, Sprit, Demyx and Daura: Enjoy the story.

Train, Saya, Raichu and Leafeon: Disclimer: San owns nothing of pokemon, cept. Fade, Mio, Aira and other character's that appear on it. But Sprit, Slyvia, Flame and Streak belong to Blackwolfhowling. Oh and the two new made up pokemon that will be appearing in this chapter belong to Twanny Bizzle.

Preview: Aira opened the pokedexs and gasped. "Ashton and Ashley Ketchum!" Aira said shocked. 

Aira and Mio's POV: 

"Should we still tell the cops?" Mio asked.

"No, we shouldn't and why are you asking me? It was your idea!" Aira said shaking her head. "Ok, so we should find where these people live and go find them, and we should tell Sprit and Slyvia about Fade and whats happened" Aira said nodding her head.

"Yeah but what about Waya?" Mio asked.

"If we tell him, he'll end up telling everyone about it... That guy is too trusting anyway" Aira said her left eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Lets head back, we'll tell Slyvia and then think of a plan" Mio said as she and Demyx started to head back.

Aira and Raichu followed. Train and Saya lagged behind, they kept glancing back over their shoulders at where they lost their trainer's scent.

"Don't worry you two we'll find him..." Aira said looking back at the two pokemon that were lagging behind.

Mio sighed. "Well should we let out Fade's pokemon and tell them that we might know where Fade is?" Mio asked.

"Yeah we might as well..." Aira said as she shook her head. She nor mio, or Raichu or Demyx, noticed the two pokemon that were watching them from the roof tops and following them.

Fade's POV:

Fade shot up, only to regreat it in the end as pain shot up his hand, his ribs and his lung. "Damn it..." he cursed softly. He looked around seeing that he was in a bed in a room and someone or something was beside him snuggled up to him. He looked over and saw a small reddish puppy/coyote-looking pokemon, next to him. Fade crawled backwords and ended up falling off the bed, his legs in the air while his back, elbows and head were on the ground and head up against the wall. Fade yelled in pain and shock which cause the door to blow open. Fade struggled to get up but failed. He opened his eyes and saw the reddish color puppy/coyote pokemon looking at him with its black eyes. Fade then looked over and saw saw a very tall man about 40 something with a pikachu on his shoulder and a big well 3 feet and 8 inch big coyote looking dog by his side. This coyote is a reddish-dark brown color, with white behind its legs. The pokemon the coyote looking one growled at the smaller one. The small one, which Fade guessed was the first stage of the pokemon, got off the bed and walked over the man.

The man sighed. "Smaloyte, go get Ashton and Ashley, we're gonna need to do some explaining" The man said as he walked over to Fade. The pikachu and Smalote's final form looked less agreesive. The man sighed as he held out his hand to help the struggeling preteen up.

Fade took the males hand hesitently. Distrust and fear in his eyes. Fades eyes were visable since his cap was off and on the desk and his bangs didn't cover his left eye, because of the postion that he was in at the moment.

Ash helped Fade up and get back onto the bed. He could sense Fade's fear but he didn't say anything. "What happened to you? My son and Daughter just came in and were like. 'This kid needs help'..." The male said.

Fade shook his head. "Whats your name anyway, kid?" The male asked.

Fade kept his mouth shut. "Whats your name first?" Fade asked softly yet bitterly.

"Don't freak out on me. I'm Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu, and he's Howloyte" The man known as Ash said a smile.

"Ok, and what's so great about Ash Ketchum?" Fade asked.

"You mean you don't know who I am!" Ash said shocked.

"No I don't know who you are, and I honostly don't care... I have more important things to do then find out who famous people are..." Fade said coldly.

"Whatever, whats your name anyway" Ash asked. Pikachu and Howloyte were just watching and listening.

"My name is...-" Fade didn't get to finish cause of Ashley and Ashton coming in the room with Smaloyte and two other pokemon that were a Chimchar and a Shinx.

"So your awake, thats good, you've been knocked out for about a couple of hours" Ashley said with a smile.

Ashton just nodded.

Fade sighed softly. "So why did you two help me?" Fade asked calmly.

"Well its always good to help people" Ashton said calmly.

"Why are you so distrusting?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley, thats not nice to ask such a question" Ash said crossing his arms.

"Sorry, Dad" Ashley said.

"Whats your name anyway?" Ashton asked after a moment or two of silence.

"Fade..." Fade said softly...

Waya's POV:

Waya and Leafeon both stopped at the gym and walked inside to be meet with Kora.

"Hey you got Pikachu back, thanks a bunch, and I also see that you have your Leafeon back. Thats good." Kora said with a smile, as Pikachu jumped off of Waya's shoulder and into Kora's arms. "Here, give these to the three girls, I know they probally earned them with helping my pikachu." Kora added, holding out three gold, yellow and black thunderbolt shaped badages.

"Your welcome. Are you sure?" Waya said/asked.

"Yeah, go ahead take em, besides the way they battled they earned them" Kora said.

"Alright thanks" Waya said as he took the badages and stuck them into his pocket. He and Leafeon left.

Slyvia's POV:

"So do you think...-" Sprit was cut off by Aira, Mio, Demyx, and Raichu coming into the pokemon center wearing grins on thier faces.

"What with the grins?" Slyvia asked.

"Don't know but its creeping me out..." Sprit said softly.

"Hey guys, lookie what we found" Aira said as she held up the pokedexs.

"And you'll flip when you see who they belong to" Mio added as she took off Fade's backpack and put it where their stuff was. She looked in the backpack saw that the egg was fine so their was nothing to worry about.

Raichu tapped Aira's leg. "Not now Rai" Aira said with a smile. Raichu sighed and shook his head.

"Who do they belong to and why do you two have them?" Slyvia asked.

"Well, Saya and Train picked up Fade's scent but then they lost it and we ended up finding these and Fade's pokedex" Aira said with a smile.

"Speaking of Train and Saya, where are they, and where is Fade's backpack?" Sprit asked.

"What! They were behind us when we last saw them" Mio said.

"RAICHU!" Raichu yelled shocking Aira. "Raichu, stop!" Aira said getting shocked.

"Saya and Train took Fade's backpack. Saya used this kind of physic attack and the backpack went over to her and Train put the backpack on and they both ran off!" Raichu said as he stopped shocking his trainer.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Aira asked getting up off the ground from getting shocked.

"I tried to get your attenction but you ignored me" Raichu said defending himself.

Aira, Mio, Demyx, Sprit, and Slyvia sighed. Just as Waya came in, he had paw prints on his face. "I just got mauled by Train and Saya..." Leafeon didn't have any pawprints on him cause well he was off to the side.

Aira, Mio and Slyvia stiftened their laugher, Well Slyvia did, but Aira and Mio ended up laughing their asses off and pointing at him.

Train and Saya's POV:

"Train are you sure it was a good idea to maul over Waya?" Saya asked thinking back to when that happened.

Flashback:

Saya and Train were running away from the pokemon center. They saw Waya. "Lets just run him over..." Train said as he picked up speed and knocked Waya down and then ran over him. Saya followed her brother.

End of flashback:

"Yeah, but we better hurry if we want to find Fade..." Train said as he picked up speed. Saya followed him easily keeping pace with her brother.

Fade's POV:

Fade answered the three and their questions well most of them anyway, some of the questions were only answered with silence.

"So Fade, do you have friends or pokemon?" Ashley asked.

"Yes I do have friends and friends that are pokemon" Fade said softly pulling the hat down to cover his eyes.

"Well do you know who Team rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic are?" Ash asked.

Fade thought before shaking his head. "No...-" Fade started but he was cut off by the window breaking and half of the wall being taken away. Fade looked up and glared up at the balloon. "Who the fuck are...-" Fade got cut off by a claw-like hand that grabbed him and took him into the sky. "Damn it can't you two leave me alone for a day. you've been bugging me all damn week! Even after I left that stupid island!" Fade snapped as he winched in pain.

"Fade!!! What the hell is going on here?" Ash asked.

"Ha we got you now, Lab rat!" Star said with a smirk.

"Damn you, let me go! you witch!" Fade snapped.

"Who are you calling a witch. Foxzra, Glaceon go and take out those pokemon." Star yelled, as she tossed out the two pokeballs. Glaceon and Foxzra both appeared and landed on the balloon.

"Dargan and Salamance, I choose you" Seth yelled tossing out two pokeballs. Salamance and Dargan came out ready for battle.

"That's it, Swellow, Charziard I choose you!" Ash yelled tossing out two pokeballs, and out came Swellow and Charziard.

"Come on out, Luxray!" Ashley yelled tossing a pokeball up. A luxray come out.

"Come-on, Howloyte!" Ashton yelled as the coyote pokemon came out and stood by his trainer.

"Attack that balloon" The three yelled at the same time.

"Talk about too dramatic..." Fade muttered as he looked down, seeing two flaming wolf-like shapes running toward him. _"Train, Saya!"_ Fade thought. _"Over here!"_ Fade thought.

Train and Saya stopped running and looked around. _"Train, Saya! Over here!" _Where the thoughts they heard. "Fade!" Both pokemon said as they ran over to where the the fight we begining.

Howloyte used a shadow ball attack, Luxray used bite, Swellow used airal ace, Charziard used flame wing.(New attack, I made up. Its a flying and a fire attack, Think of wing attack or steel wing, but instead glowing that white light thingy, it's wings turn to fire, and this is only for flying and fire type pokemon.)

"If they attack the balloon, its going to..." Fade muttered but he was cut off by the balloon popping. _"Pop... and now I'm going to fall from a **VERY **long drop..."_ Fade thought. Just as he thought that he fell the claw still around him imabling him to move. As he plumited to the ground below him.

The other's POV:

"Hey, Aira, do you see smoke?" Mio asked seeing smoke.

Aira and the others looked up. "Its is smoke and do you here attacks going off?" Waya said as he walked outside.

Aira, Mio and Sylvia followed him, their pokemon following them.

"Oh-no what's happening?" Sylvia said.

"I don't know but we should go and check it out. Come-on Demyx" Mio said and before anyone could say anything or stop her she and Demyx were off down the street before anyone could 'pokemon battle'.

"We should go after her..." Aira muttered as she took off after Mio. Raichu on her heels.

Sylvia and Waya nodded and followed Aira. Leafeon and Sprit followed.

Fade's POV:

_"I'm going to go splat, I can't use my powers here... I might die and I might end up just getting hurt ...really, really badly." _Fade thought sighing. He looked down and saw the ground coming closer and closer to him, but just as he was going hit the ground something flew out and saved him... Fade looked up and saw a black charazaird with very familiar blue eyes. "Professor's charzarid, Black Flame, is that you?" Fade asked his voice holding a bit of anger. The black charzaird known as Black Flame nodded and landed on the ground and then sat Fade down and then handed him a note(after taking the claw thing off of Fade). Fade took the note and then stuck it into his pocket. Black Flame then quickly flew off. Fade hissed softly as he watched the pokemon fly off. If Black Flame was here then that ment Professor Zen was here as well. _"He's here!" _Fade thought crossly. 

Fade turned around only to get tackled by two very happy wolves. "Stop it guys, we can chat later" Fade said, as the two wolf pokemon got off of him, and got ready to attack, the emerging Star and Seth and their pokemon, who were getting out from their crashed balloon.

"Ok what are you...-" Ash was cut off by Fade walking over. "Hold it Ash, these guys are mine, you can have then once I ask them two questions!" Fade said coolly to Ash. Ash and the other two humans and 6 pokemon looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ok, you two, why in fuck are you after me! and where is Proffessor Zen!?" Fade asked coldly, Train and Saya beside him growling.

"Like we're going to tell you, and the old man isn't even here, he's back at the base!" Star said calmly.

"Well then, I have no use for your two, Saya, Train, use Psy beam and water beam on them" Fade said calmly. Train nodded and the mark on his neck glowed purple, like the mark on Saya's neck glowed blue, two beams were shot out of the marks on their necks, one an ocean blue-purple while the other was rainbowish blue color. Both beams were fired and then well... they hit but they didn't do anything they stopped a couple of inchs away from Star, Seth and their pokemon. Fade, Saya and Train smirked, while the group looked dumbfounded. "I said you could take care of them Ash, use Pikachu's thunder or something like that" Fade said calmly.

"Oh right, Pikachu, Use thundershock" Ash yelled. The small yellow pikachu, charged up it's cheek sockets and let use a thundershock attack, which Saya and Train reactivated their attacks which caused... a bit huge exploxen which caused Ash, Fade, Ashton and Ashley(who had both been just watching) and the pokemon to all be blasted back a couple of steps.

**Meanwhile at Team Starwave's base:**

Professor Zen looked up from his paper work, to see the leader of Team Starwave coming over to him. "Yes what is it, Mr. Zagart"

The man -Mr. Zagart- just smirked. "Well Professor, I need to know why Fade's powers are activating, when you said they would remain dorment till we catnapped him?" Mr. Zagart said, he's a man in his 30's and he has black hair and silver eyes.

"Catnapped... Fade is not a CAT!" Professor Zen shouted in rage.

"Calm down Professor. I know you have a good connection with the boy, but we need him, and might I remind te that it was **you** who took the boy away from this place and took care of him!" Mr. Zagart said calmly smirking at the Professor's paled reaction.

"You don't understand, Fade, isn't an exspirament!, he's human, more human then any of us ever thought!" Professor Zen said coldly, his eyes glaring at the Leader of Team Starwave.

"No he is not, he is just a test tub exspirament, that we need to capture and use for our OWN purpuisous!" Mr. Zagart snapped slamming his fist into a near by desk.

Professor Zen glared at him. "Do you exspect me to do that to that boy, he's like a SON to me!" Professor Zen snapped, his eyes cold and dangerous like a father protecing son.

"If you don't then, we'll kill you and then that boy will not have someone to protect him!" M. Zagart said coldly.

Professor Zen growled at this. "If you harm him in any way, I'll...-" Professor zen was cut off by the leader of Team Starwave.

"Your in NO postistion to be making threats to anyone! Professor" Mr. Zagart said coldly.

"Fine..." Professor Zen said sighing seeing as their was nothing he could do and that he was caught, if he didn't do what he was souppose to then he'd be dead... and Fade would have no one to help him if he ever got caught.

Mr. Zagart smirked and walked away. Just as a black charzaird flew though the open window.

Professor Zen smiled, turning to face his pokemon. "Ah, Black Flame, did you help Fade, like I said?" Professor Zen asked. "Yes, Zen, I did, just as you asked. The boy is fine, but those two fools, Star and Seth are not." Black Flame said with laugh. "Good, good. Now then lets get back to work..." Professor Zen said. Black Flame nodded and walked over poked a pokeball and disapeared with red flash of light and into the pokeball.

* * *

San: Ok there's the real 8th chapter.

Fade: Chapter nine is ... hey what is chapter nine?

San; Umm I don't know... I'll think of it... Sweat drop

Professor Zen: You don't know, do you?

San: Of course I do... not... I'm brain dead and can't think of anything right now, so sue me And I don't mean litterary!

Black Flame, Train and Saya: See ya next time on Axileo Region.


	10. Friends reunite and Two new wild pokemon

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by the professor with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7, he doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. Fade can also fight cause he knows how to fight, but like battle's he doesn't fight unless he has to, or if someone really annoys him, most likely a guy who anger's Fade, like saying he was raised by a fool of professor or something like that, or someone treating his pokemon or even their own pokemon or his friends without proper respect, thats one thing that anger's him easily allot easier then someone trying to pick a fight with him, which he won't agree to at all, unless you get him mad, or do one of the three things you'd better not do, which is treating his pokemon or any pokemon badly and messing with or annoying his friends, even though he won't butt in cause his friends can take care of themselves but if its something that they can't take care of then he'll step in. He's more like a calm and quiet kid if he doesn't know you but if he knows you then he's a bit more open, who doesn't like to show his emotions, or wants people to know his secerts. He doesn't like getting mad at people but when he snaps he goes off on his own into a forest or somewhere else to think and be on his own and he doesn't allow Train or Saya or anyone to follow or go with him and he doesn't bring his pokemon which is a bad move, but he really doesn't care what happens to him.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, but she gets out of it with time, it might take a few days depending on how badly she was beaten. But you gotta love her.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST!

Sylvia: She's hard to get to know, she doesn't trust that easy, but once you got that down she's a loyal friend. I know how she got Sprit but that don't mean I'm telling. She had Streak and Flame as pets. She also has a spiral mark with a star in the center. This mark is the one that Sprit has on his forehead and now that him and Sylvia have bonded she has the same mark on her forehead.

Waya: Is nice and kind, but he will be getting the group into trouble with telling people what he already knows, which will cause lots of trouble for everyone and causes him to get dragged away by Fade or his mouth coved by Fade's hand to keep him from talking. Fade and Waya don't get allong so great anymore since he had blabbed about Fade's secret. And he wants to face Fade but Fade keeps refusing his challanges for a reason that no one knows about it, and its not cause he doesn't like to battle but for a diffent reason.

* * *

Chapter nine: Friends reunite and Two new wild pokemon appear. 

**Other's POV:**

Mio stopped at the seen seeing Fade, Train and Saya. She ran up not even noticing the people. She grabbed his shirt by the collar and shook him. "Where the hell were you! Why in the world did you run off!" Mio shouted at him.

"Mio... stop... it... let me explain!" Fade said getting shook, he quickly moved his foot and tripped Mio.

Mio stopped when she was tripped and fell down on her butt. "Why in the world did you run away! Fade do you know how worried we were!" Mio snapped at him getting back up to her feet.

Aira growled as she and the others got over there and stopped. "FADE!!!!!" Aira yelled in rage. Raichu, Demyx charging up to attack the boy.

Fade flinched. _'Uh-oh... She's going slap me... or something...' _Fade thought backing away from the advancing preteen. "Aira please let me-" Fade didn't get to finish cause Ashton cut him off.

"Who are you people?" Ashton asked causing everyone to stop.

Slyvia stopped and looked over at them. Waya grinned. Sprit and Leafeon just watched.

"There my friends... the ones I told you three about" Fade said calmly. Train and Saya nodded. Saya then glowed a faint purple and took off Fade's backpack and then held it out to him. Fade took the backpack and shook his head. "Thanks Saya" Fade said.

"Fade! Just what in hell are you talking about! I still going to get your ass for this!" Aira said appearing behind Fade.

Fade backed away. "Aira... allow me to explain please, you wouldn't hurt an already injured perosn would you?" Fade asked backing away from Aira.

"Maybe!" Aira said madly.(Don't know if that's a word but oh well.)

Slyvia, Mio, Waya, Ash, Ashton, and Ashley all sighed. "Umm so who are you people" Ash asked as he returned his pokemon, like Ashley and Ashton were doing.

"I'm Waya and this is Leafeon my pokemon. This is Slyvia and her pokemon Sprit, this is Mio and her pokemon Demyx, and the Raichu belongs to Aira who is over there trying to beat up Fade. Who has been missing for a couple of hours." Waya said shaking his head.

"Well anyway, I'm Ash, and these are my kids Ashton and Ashley" Ash said with a smile.

"You mean your the famous Ash ketcum!" Mio said walking over to them.

Aira came back over and rolled her eyes. "Yeah he is if you can't tell from the power of his pikachu..." Aira said calmly whipping her hands on her jeans.

Fade walked over, having some lumps on his head from where Aira hit him a couple of times. "And I still don't give a rat's ass about who he is or how fucking famous he is! Cause I don't battle and I don't do contests" Fade said crossing his arms over his chest.

Aira, Mio, Slyvia, Waya, Ashton, Ashley, and Ash all glared at him.

Fade looked at them and gave them a stupid look "WHAT?!" He asked getting annoyed.

"Do you know how worried we were?" Mio asked him ignoring his snap.

Fade paused and glanced away from them. He just shook his head. "I'm sorry" He muttered.

"What?" All four of them asked.

"I said I'm sorry, ok..." Fade said loudly as he snapped his head up to look at them. "I'm sorry for worrying you, I'm sorry for EVERYTHING! About running away when I snapped, sorry for snapping at you when it wasn't your fault, sorry for running away from the pokemon center, sorry for snapping and taking off like a scared child, I'm sorry for getting so mad, when I should understand that I shouldn't be getting mad, I'm sorry for making you all worry, I'm sorry for everything, I've put you all though... and I'm sorry for hiding a big secret from you all..." Fade said his voice getting softer at the end.

Everyone just looked shocked. Train and Saya had their mouths hanging open. "What are you doing Fade telling them your secret!" Train growled at him. "That's all I'm telling you... I'm not telling you any more then I have a big secret, and I'm not telling you anymore then that... I shouldn't have taken you guys on this journey if I knew it was it going to be this dangerous..." Fade said to himself, but the other's heard him.

Aira and Mio stepped up to him and raised thier hands like they were going to slap him. Fade being Fade flinched, but when he felt no pain... he looked over and saw Mio's and Aira's hands one another and their hands were held out infront of them. Sylvia and Waya stepped up and put their hands on Mio and Aira's hands. Fade hesitenly reached out his hand and put it on theirs. "Friends till the end and we won't blame one person, even if it is that person's fault, alright?" Aira asked. "Yeah" Mio, Waya said, as their pokemon agreed and put their paws into the pile of cheering friends. "Yeah I agree" Fade said with a smile, Train and Saya put their paws into the pile of hands and paws and then they all cheered and raised their hands knocking a couple of pokemon and two or so more human back a couple of steps.

Ashton, Ashley and Ash all looked at them confused. "Well you guys should probaily be on your way" Ash said with a smile.

"Yeah, I've kept them here to long enough already..." Fade said calmly as he turned away and started to walk toward the exit of the town.

"Hold it!" Waya said grabbing Fade by the wrist.

Fade paused. "What?" He asked confused.

"Your injured stupid!" Waya said pointing at Fade's bandaged hand.

"I'm not injured" Fade said as he started to take off the bandages on his hand before anyone could stop him. "See" Fade said as he held out his hand for them to see.

"How did you do that?" Mio asked taking his hand bending each of his fingers.

Fade stared at her shocked and confused but then quickly grabbed her hand before she started on his wrist cause that's were he transfured the pain to, so he could show them he wasn't hurt but now had broken wirst to worry about. "Relax... I'm fine." Fade said as he pulled his hand away from her and then stuffed into his pocket. Fade let go of her hand and then turned around and walked over to a trash can and threw the bandage away. "You guys really got to calm down..." he added with a small smirk.

"Oh sure, you tell us to calm down, when your the one that's all freaked out about hospitals..." Sylvia said sighing.

"Your hiding allot more then your telling us aren't you?" Aira asked staring at her friend disbelievingly.

Fade just nodded his head. "Yes I am" Fade said with a grin.

"Baka!" Aira, Mio, Slyvia and Waya all muttered to themselves.

Fade just rolled his eyes, and walked away. "You coming?" He asked calmly. Train and Saya got ready and follow him.

"We have to go back and get our stuff from the pokemon center..." Waya said a bit annoyed.

Fade sighed... "Al...right..." He said hesitently. "But I'm staying outside!" he added forcefully, narrowing his eyes at an unseen enemy.

"Whatever" Aira said as they walked away, their pokemon following.

Fade however looked a bit more hesitent. "Oh, right, thanks for everything you three" Fade added turning around to see Ash, Ashley and Ashton.

"No problem, see ya around Fade" Ashton said with a wave of his hand as he walked into the house. Ashley and Ash nodded before walking away into their house.

Fade just smiled slightly, he turned around and frowned. "Would it have killled them to wait?!" He asked softly, as he ran after them, and stopping a couple of paces away and walking behind them. Train and Saya were walking with him. Just like the other's pokemon were.

**At the pokemon center:**

Fade waited at the entrence, looking tense and his eyes were fogged over like he was off in his own little world. While the others went in and got their stuff. They were all amazed to see that Fade hadn't bolted away. Train and Saya were just standing beside him.

Aira and the others left inside and grabbed their stuff and then walked out, and started for the forest and the next town.

"So where's the next town?" Aira asked as they all contrined to walk. Waya was working on the map. "Well the next town should be two days from here, so we'll have to camp out in the forest for two days, unless anyone has a better idea..." Waya said calmly.

"Good thing we've packed sleepingbags..." Mio said. As four trainers nodded in agreement. One sighed quietly. "Good thing I brought my sleeping bag..." Waya muttered to himself. Fade just rolled his eyes as he heard Waya, _'This is all great...'_ Fade thought as he walked in the front of the group, not even really caring, since he's been to the forest before so he nothing to worry about on how to get there.

Two pokemon jumped of from a building and landed infront of our heroes just as they were about to enter the forest.

Everyone stopped and stared.

One pokemon looked like a panther cub. The pokemon black fur with a purple tint to its fur. The pokemon's got dark purple tipped ears, tail and purple claws and dark purple diamond on its head. The pokemon's eyes are dark purple color. The pokemon looked at Aira like it wanted something.

The other pokemon looked like a cheetah cub. The pokemon's ocean blue fur was tipped an eletric blue and has a eletric blue spots on its back, legs, paws, tail, and sides like a cheetah. The pokemon's got light eletric blue eyes. Eletric blue dots under the pokemon's eyes and on smaller dots around the pokemon's face and forehead. The pokemon was looking at Mio like it wanted something from her.

All five trainers and six pokemon just stared, but two took out their pokedexes and scanned the pokemon.

**Panthrashi: Panthrashi is a darkness and shadow pokemon, this pokemon is said to live in the dark forest. No humans have seen this pokemon unless this person is deemed worthy, the pokemon only shows itself to trainers that it thinks are worthy. Panthrashi never come out in daylight unless its nessarry, but they mostly sleep during the daytime and come out at night. Panthrashi protect Cheetrashi at night, while Cheetrashi protect Panthrashi in the daytime. The two pokemon are Allys.**

**Cheetrashi: Meny say water and eletricity don't mix, well thats the oppoist for this pokemon. Cheetrashi live in the dark forest near the dark lake. Like Panthrashi, no humans have seen this pokemon, unless they are deemed worthy, for this pokemon only shows itself to trainers that it thinks are worthy. Cheetrashi never comes out at night unless its nessarry, but they mostly sleep at night and come out at daytime. Cheetrashi protect Panthrashi at daytime while Panthrashi protect Cheetashi at night. The two pokemon are allys.**

The two wild pokemon spoke in their own langauages.

"Chee cheetrashi eet ashi" Cheetrashi said pointing a paw at Mio.

"Pan panthrashi thr ashi" Panthrashi said pointing a paw at Aira.

Four trainers looked dumbfounded, while one laughed. Two pokemon stepped forward and got ready for a battle.

"Vapor eon!" Demyx growled his eyes narrowed at Cheetrashi.

"Rai chu!" Raichu growled his eyes narrowed at Panthrashi.

"What did they say?" Mio and Aira asked as they put their pokedexes away.

Fade stopped laughing and gave them a mild glare. "Are you kidding me? Can you not even understand your OWN pokemon!?" Fade asked his mild glare turning into an annoyed glare. He didn't even give the two time to respond. "They said they want to battle you! you two, or can you not tell how they are looking at you, or how they pointed their paws at you two, or how Raichu and Demyx acted and stepped up? They are deeming you worthy, to catch them, but they won't go easly!" Fade said annoyed as he glared at his two human best friends. "Right?" Fade asked looking at the two pokemon cubs. Who both looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok if its a battle you two want we'll give you battle, a double battle ok with you two?" Mio asked.

The two cub pokemon nodded.

Fade shook his head. "We might as well find a suitable place to battle... like the forest, its too crowded here... and people are staring..." Fade said as he pointed to the forest that they were close to.

The two trainers and four pokemon nodded.

Waya and Slyvia just followed the two trainers and four pokemon. Sprit and Leafeon just followed them. Train and Saya and Fade all three followed them.

Once they got to the same place were Fade was found and were he fought Professor Zen.

Fade noticed the Fade-sized hole in the rock face, and the blood that was still there, and the blod that was still all around from the battle. Fade's eyes widened in fear. _"Oh no, this is ba..." _Fade was knocked out of his thoughts literarly, by Aira.

"Fade! What happened here? and why is their a fade-sized hole in the rock face? and blood on the ground? and bandage under the tree?" Aira asked her voice turning venoms, as she held her fist up, cause she slapped Fade on the back of the head.

Fade glanced around backing away. "If I tell you can't hit me in anyway got it?" Fade asked backing up to a tree were he grabbed into a tree branch.

Mio, Slyvia and Waya just watched. "Alright" Aira said narrowing her eyes at Fade.

"I had a little run in with Professor Zen and we battled and I lost, and well things just ended up getting worse, cause I got attacked by this legedary dragon pokemon and well it sent me crashing into the rock face, so that's why their's blood and fade sized hole" Fade said as he dropped back down to the ground. "Don't you two have a battle to get over with? Your two oppenites are waiting along with Raichu and Demyx" Fade said pointing at the four pokemon who had two on each side.

"We'll talk about this later!" Aira said as she turned and stalked over to where Mio, and the four pokemon were waiting to battle.

Fade slid down onto the bark of the tree and pulled out his hand and started to look at the now swollen wrist. "It'll heal just like everything else that's happened..." Fade said as he took off the backpack and put it in his lap, using his good hand, he opened the backpack and took out four pokeballs and threw them up, only to come face to face with three mad pokemon and one worried pokemon. "What's your problem?!" Three pokemon shouted while the worried one just kept her mouth shut. Slyvia and Sprit walked over and sat down beside him. Fade just gave a sheepish grin. "You guys know how I am with hospitals" Fade said softly.

"I'll be back in a little while, Train, Saya, keep an eye on them, and tell me what happens with Cheetarshi and Panthrashi, kay?" Fade said as he got up and put the backpack down and got up, ignoring the looks he was getting from his pokemon. "I swear I'll be back in two hours..." Fade said calmly.

Slyvia and Sprit stood up. "If its alright with you Fade, we'll go with you." Slyvia said with a smile.

Fade just nodded. "See now if Slyvia and Sprit go with me, can I leave?" Fade asked as he rolled his eyes.

Train and Saya nodded. Neko however jumped up and landed on Fade's shoulder. "Alright you can come, Neko" Fade said sighing as he walked away, ignoring the battle that was about to start.

Waya walked over to and sat down under a nearby tree, leafeon was with him.

Fade and Slyvia and Sprit were a little ways away. "So why did you want to come with me?" Fade asked.

"Sprit said this silver fox wanted to speak with him, so that's why We came with you" Slyvia said. "Why is that a problem?" she added.

Fade shook his head. "No its not a problem" Fade said as he continued to walk.

**Back with the battle:**

Cheetrashi and Panthrashi looked more then ready to fight and battle. Both cubs ran at their oppentes and leaped in the air at them.

"Raichu, thunder on Panthrashi, leave Cheetrashi to Demyx and Mio!" Aira shouted.

"Rai chu!" Raichu said as he charged up his attack and then let it rip and which the attack went right for Panthrashi.

Panthrashi growled and lanched a shadow ball attack at Raichu hitting it's mark and causing the mouse pokemon, who couldn't dodge and got hit with the shadow ball, but Panthrashi ended up getting hit with the thunder.

Both pokemon flew back and into their partners, who were both in a watergun show off, and didn't notice their partners flying toward them.

"Demyx/Raichu, Double quick attacks!" Mio and Aira shouted at the same time. Demyx and Raichu both growled as they ran at the two pokemon cubs.

Panthrashi and Cheetrashi couldn't get up in time and dodge, so they got hit.

"Pan!/Chee!" Both wild cubs cried as they were hit, and send flying a little ways away.

"Alright one more time, Raichu, Volt tackle" Aira shouted.

"Demyx, use aqua jet!" Mio shouted.

Panthrashi had gotten back onto its paws and ran at Raichu, and used a dark purplesih energy that surrounded it and looked like Volt tackle.

Cheetrashi got back up as well, and ran at Demyx, using some sort of water move that had sparks coming out of water.

All four attacks coloided head on, in a two against two attack, but all the attacks once they all colided like a four vs. four attack. The attacks blew up sending all the pokemon flying.

Mio and Aira both took out two pokeballs and threw them at the fainted cup pokemon, as they also retured their own pokemon, who had fainted as well.

Waya, and the 6 pokemon all looked at each other in amazment. "That was amazing you two!" Waya yelled as ran over to the two girls that were picking up their pokeballs.

The other pokemon smiled. "That is good these two finially got themselves two new pokemon" Saya said as she nuged Train, who nodded silently, his eyes clouded with worry, as four other pokemon showed worry, while Kiva had the backpack beside her, holding the egg, in her arms.

"Why are you so interrested in that egg Kiva?" Ty asked watching the she-wolf/dog pokemon.

Kiva sighed. "I don't know... but I like it, I want to keep the pokemon inside this egg safe... is that a crime?" Kiva asked a bit of anger in her voice.

Daura and Ty sighed. "No, not at all, Kiva, but your getting a bit too motherly and protective over the egg..." Daura said as he sighed.

Kiva glared at him. While Saya shook her head, and smiled softly. "You guys don't get it do you?" Saya said sighing.

"Get what?" Train, Daura, Ty and Leafeon asked looking at the two female pokemon confused.

"If you guys don't get it, then don't ask, us to explain it, you guys don't understand a thing, now do you..." Saya and Kiva said at the same time as they shook their heads and sighed.

**Meanwhile with Fade, Neko, Sprit and Slyvia:**

Fade stopped suddenly. "Something's here, you sense it too right, Sprit, Neko?" Fade whispered as he kept his eyes on the bush infront of them.

"So your alright... I'm glad, Fade. Your pokemon are loyal to you, as all pokemon are to their trainers. You, your powers, how you saved your own pokemon, risking your life for your pokemon, the purple flaming wolf, you are the trainer worthy of my power, which resides within you already." A familer voice said, as a silver and dark silver pawed, two tailed tipped tailed and eared she-fox came out of the bushes, a smile on her face. Her light silver eyes glowing with pride.

"Silvarasha, am I right?" Sprit asked as he looked at the silver she-fox.

"Your a legendary. The legendary two-tailed silver fox, who is the heart of all pokemon and humans, you are the one, who bonds trainers and pokemon to their trainers, when they have found eachother... and what do you mean by me having your power risiding in me" Fade asked, confused.

Silvarasha laughed at this "Silly, Fade-kun, I forgot you were passed out when that happened. You are knowlageable, of all pokemon which is a good thing. Now you, Slvyia are bounded to Sprit. The legendary wolf of aura... now Fade-kun, you are learning of your..." She paused, seeing the glare and small shake of the head Fade was giving her. 'Don't say anything about my powers' look on his face. "Your 'Talents' are awakening are they not?, but you still feel doubt that Professor Zen is your enemy, why else would you, hold back on him, you could have been able to beat him, if something wasn't holding you back, like a dead weight chain hooked onto your neck, like a leash, for a pet" Silvarasha said calmly.

Fade frowned deeper then before. "Just who are you calling a pet and I didn't hold back on him!" Fade asked, narrowing his eyes at the silver she-fox in anger and the mockery that he was getting.

Slyvia and Sprit stepped in before it could get out of hand. Neko jumpped off of Fade's shoulder and landed in front of him. Fade looked ready to attack Silvarasha.

"Silvarasha, you have something to tell us do you not?" Slyvia asked calmly.

Silvarasha stopped. "Yes I do, Sprit, Slyvia, Fade, and little Neko" Silvarasha said as she smiled. "Yes that is right, its a prophacey, and this is how it goes, I'm sure Fade-kun knows it. Three Chosen trainers one who is male and he will have to stop the legendaries from fighting, with his powers of calming a pokemon down. Once he's got that legendary to calm down, the boy will have to use the power of the legendary and he must go and find each legendary and get all the legendaries powers all in his body and use pokemon's powers and forms to stop the pokemon from fighting. The other two are female and they will have to find these spheres of all the elements and odd elements one will have to find the odd elements and the other will have to find the regular elements and bring them all to a shrine on this far away island in the heart of the Axileo region but they must get the two elements and see which needs to get which elements odd elements or regular elements that is the hardest part of the two females who have to do that part. The girls will survive but the boy, that's a different story... no knows if the boy survives or not..." Silvarasha said sighing. "And their's another thing, the boy will have to face, before the war comes, something of his past... and something that wishes to use that boy for their own purpuses... Fade you are the boy of legend... you are the one who will need to watch out for your friends and your pokemon, and your own back, from now on... Team Starwave have stopped their attacks... but they are still planning something big... I have someone giving me information from the inside, of Team Starwave. Listen well, and keep your ears and eyes open... if you get captured then it's all over for the human and pokemon world..." Silvarasha said softly as she disappeared in a silver mist. "Remeber, Fade, don't push yourself, after your still injured even if your good at hiding it, from your friends. Remeber, your friends are the keys to your life, and they are as friends. keep your enemies close, but keep your friends closer." Silvarasha said as she faded away in the mist.

Fade just nodded. "Wait a minute, what do you mean!" Fade asked watching the silver two tailed fox disappear. He frowned. "Lets go back... and don't tell the others what you heard or what you know" Fade hissed as he past Slyvia who nodded and followed Fade.

"Alright, don't worry we won't, right Spirit?" Slyvia asked, looking at the wolf pokemon.

Neko jumped up and onto Fade's shoulder again.

They got back to the make shift camp, in an hour, but it was already dark, and his friends were sitting by the fire, they had made, and they had their pokemon out, and all around the fire.

Fade gave a two finger wave, toward them. "Hey guys, sorry we're alittle late" Fade said with a small grin. "Kiva, how's the egg?" Fade asked, looking at the black, pale silver, pale blue, pale white and pale purple spiral marked egg, that glowed in the light of the fire. "The eggs fine, I kept it safe" Kiva said with a smile.

"She never let go of the egg, after you left, Fade, she was very motherly toward the egg" Daura grumbled, which only caused him to look up at Fade, who just laughed slightly as he reached the fire and stood over Daura. "I see. Good work Kiva, and Daura, don't be so mean to her, female pokemon always have that mothering instint, so if I were you, I wouldn't get her mad, with that egg around, understand?" Fade whispered so that only Daura could hear him. Neko had gotten off of his shoulder and was over with Kiva, sniffing the egg. Saya, Train and Ty, were all awake and alert, like Leafeon was.

Slyvia smiled and let out her two pokemon, Streak and Flame. Spirit walked over to them, with Slyvia following, as she got out her sleeping bag and unrolled it. Like the others had already done.

Fade walked over to his backpack and took out his sleeping bag, and unrolled it he unzipped the sleeping bag fully and allowed his pokemon to all climb in. Neko curled up in the middle, with Saya and Kiva on either side of her, the egg was laying beside Kiva with one of her arms wrapped around it. Ty slept beside Kiva, while Daura lay down beside him. Train slept beside Saya. Fade put the other end of the sleeping bag over his pokemon. Mio and Aira were already getting tucked away into their sleeping bags, their pokeballs beside them, one hand around each pokeball. Waya was asleep already, and had Leafeon in the sleeping bag with him. Slyvia was already alseep, Flame and Streak sleeping on either side of her, while Spirit watched over them, resting his head on his paws but his eyes were still open and watching Fade. Fade was now putting out the fire, and was just laying down his hands behind his head. He was staring up at the sky.

"Don't stay up too long..." Spirit said softly, nowing full well that Fade could hear him. Fade just gave him a curt nod. Spirit grinned slightly to himself and closed his eyes and feel alseep. Like everyone was. All alseep. Fade was deep in thought, and had been for some time, but something just didn't feel right. He looked over at the others, and saw that they were all sound alseep, well Slyvia however was tossing and turning, and she was... crying?

* * *

San: Sorry another cliffy, but I just had to update, blame writer's block and school work and all that other bullcrap that high schoolers go though. Well anyway I'm going to bed, I'll update when I can. Sorry it took super long for me to update. 


	11. Sylvia's Dark Past Reviled

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by the professor with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7, he doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. Fade can also fight cause he knows how to fight, but like battle's he doesn't fight unless he has to, or if someone really annoys him, most likely a guy who anger's Fade, like saying he was raised by a fool of professor or something like that, or someone treating his pokemon or even their own pokemon or his friends without proper respect, thats one thing that anger's him easily allot easier then someone trying to pick a fight with him, which he won't agree to at all, unless you get him mad, or do one of the three things you'd better not do, which is treating his pokemon or any pokemon badly and messing with or annoying his friends, even though he won't butt in cause his friends can take care of themselves but if its something that they can't take care of then he'll step in. He's more like a calm and quiet kid if he doesn't know you but if he knows you then he's a bit more open, who doesn't like to show his emotions, or wants people to know his secerts. He doesn't like getting mad at people but when he snaps he goes off on his own into a forest or somewhere else to think and be on his own and he doesn't allow Train or Saya or anyone to follow or go with him and he doesn't bring his pokemon which is a bad move, but he really doesn't care what happens to him.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, but she gets out of it with time, it might take a few days depending on how badly she was beaten. But you gotta love her.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST!

Slyvia: She's hard to get to know, she doesn't trust that easy, but once you got that down she's a loyal friend. Team Starwave destroyed her town, killing everyone but her cause she fleed, before they could get her. She had Streak and Flame as pets. She also has a spiral mark with a star in the center. This mark is the one that Sprit has on his forehead and now that him and Slyvia have bonded she has the same mark on her forehead.

Waya: Is nice and kind, but he will be getting the group into trouble with telling people what he already knows, which will cause lots of trouble for everyone and causes him to get dragged away by Fade or his mouth coved by Fade's hand to keep him from talking. Fade and Waya don't get allong so great anymore since he had blabbed about Fade's secret. And he wants to face Fade but Fade keeps refusing his challanges for a reason that no one knows about it, and its not cause he doesn't like to battle but for a diffent reason.

* * *

Preview: 

_Fade was deep in thought, and had been for some time, but something just didn't feel right. He looked over at the others, and saw that they were all sound alseep, well Sylvia however was tossing and turning, and she was... crying?_

* * *

Chapter 11: Sylvia's Dark Past Reviled: 

Fade got up and walked over to Sylvia. "Spirit! Get up, wake up!" Fade hissed at the wolf pokemon.

Spirit opened his eyes. He rose to his paws and saw his friend and mistress in a nightmare. He looked at Fade. "What you are going to see, don't you dare tell anyone, Understand if you do. You'll have my fangs around your neck and your neck will be snapped, got it?" Spirit growled. Fade just nodded silently. "You know me, I keep secrets like I'm a locked vault" Fade said as he placed his hand on Spirit's neck.

Spirit's eyes glowed as he placed his paw lightly near Sylvia, as his claws touched her head every so lightly.

Fade and Spirit were sucked up into some sort of place, and then landed in a town, not just any town, but the home town of Slyvia's birth. Fade and Spirit were just spirits, and they were looking in on what was going on, but they could do nothing in stopping what was going to happen.

Slyvia's Nightmare:

_Flames lept up from every building and screams of pain and fear could be heard coming from the fires that were set._ _I couldn't do anything but hide and stay quiet, I couldn't scream, cause if I did then they'd find me. I had my two pet pokemon with me, Flame and Streak, we were hiding in a small space in the stall, I had Flame and Streak in their pokeballs, the pokeballs belonged to my older sister, who is 15, but the pokemon are mine. Suddenly I knew I had to run, so I got my feet and ran though the darkness, running toward the forest. Suddenly I heard pokemon chasing me, evil pokemon mainly Houndooms and Mightyena. I screamed in fear, as a fireblast and a shadowball went past my head. My two pokeballs were in my pocket of my jeans. I kept running, trying to out run the pokemon that were chasing me. I ended up tripping on a tree root, and sat up, looking behind me, I saw the fireblast and the darkblast(A dark purple fire attack, but its dark flames and pure darkness in the form a fireblast). Just as the attacks were going to hit me, something jumped over me and sheild me from the attacks, a white mist appearing around the legedary pokemon, the pokemon and I both disappeared and then reappeared far away from the town, but I could still see the fire that was going on, but I also saw Team Starwave retreating, guns in the humans hands and their pokemon had blood on their claws and muzzles. I looked back up at the pokemon, and saw the pokemon's was a wolf, a very large wolf, his white coat looked silver in the light of the full moon. The pokemon's eyes shown like the stars that twinkled in the sky, even as the burning black smoke tryed to cover the twilight night sky. "Are you alright, Slyvia?" The wolf asked in my mind. "How... how do you know my name?" Slyvia asked looking into the pokemon's eyes. "I read your mind, and I've been watching you." Came the white wolf's reply. "Oh... can I pet you? and what's your name, wolfie?" Slyvia asked, with a smile, her child face, brightening up the grim mood. "My name is Spirit, but I am known as Aurora, as my speices name" The white wolf known as Spirit said, as he bent his head down and allowed Slyvia to pet him on the forehead. Which the girl reached out with happiness, and then their was a bright flash of light, and the same mark that was on Spirit's forehead appeared on the girl's own. Spirit grinned to himself and smiled at Slyvia, as a silver and white pokeball with a aura blue button appeared in her hands. "You are now, my trainer, we are now bonded for life, you the choosen one that was sent to me as I was sent to you, it was fate that we met and bonded" Spirit said as he bent down, for Slyvia to get onto his back. "You are tired, you should sleep, now, I'll take care of the walking" Spirit said as he nodded. Slyvia just nodded and climbed onto Spirit's back, her eyes drooping shut as she fell alseep._

Spirit shook his head and sighed. "Well now you know, Fade..." Spirit said softly, as he sighed, shaking his head, his eyes glowing as he calmed Slyvia down, by making her remember and dream of when the two of them first met.

"You made her dream, good dreams, didn't you?" Fade muttered to himself, still floating and bein all spirity like. Spirit just nodded, his mighty head in agreement.

"Yes I did, but now we must go back, and you must wake Slyvia, once we get back to the real world, and instead of the dream world..." Spirit said as he made himself and Fade go back into the real world.

Fade shook his head and sighed softly to himself, he looked over and saw that the others were still asleep. "Well that was interesting... confusing but very interesting..." Fade muttered to himself. He turned around and reached out his good hand, and started to gently shake Slyvia awake.

Slyvia shot up, quickly, even with the good dream that Spirit had put into her mind, she was still looked freaked out abou the dream/memory she had.

Fade backed up a bit on his knees and gave her some space. "What happened... Spirit what did you do?" Slyvia asked.

"I did nothing, Fade was just awake and woke me up, cause you were having a nightmare... and he was staying up, for I don't know how long." Spirit said calmly, but in a soft voice so not to wake up anyone else.

Fade shook his head and scowled slightly. "Yeah you, were crying and tossing and turning, and ... I wanted to see if you were ...ok..." Fade said as he shook his head and sighed softly to himself, sitting down, his left wrist off the ground and on his lap, gently. He winched as he did so._ 'Crap, why haven't I healed yet? I have a faster healing rate then normal humans...' _Fade thought bitterly, as he froced his good hand not to reach out and clutch his ribcage.

Slyvia saw him winch but she didn't say anything. "Well... I'm going to tell you something... that I've been hiding from everyone..." Slyvia said softly, as she looked at her hands that were now resting in her lap.

Fade didn't say anything for a while. "Ok, and I won't say anything about it to anyone. Go ahead I'm listening" Fade said calmly.

Slyvia paused for a long time, and didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. ""Team Starwave... they came into my town when I was 8 or so years old, and they killed everyone and burned down houses, and used their pokemon to kill all the people and pokemon, that tried to fight back, but in the end everyone lost their lives... I ran away with Streak and Flame, in their pokeballs of course, I kept running but I ended up getting chased and attacked by a Houndoom and Mightyena... when Spirit came out and attacked the two pokemon and sent them running with their tails between legs, and back to their masters. I turned around, to come face to face with Spirit. Spirit said that I could pet him, so being the age I was, I did, and that's how I got this mark on my forehead, its the same mark as Spirit has on his forehead. I knew all of Spirit's past and everything, and then he said we were bonded and his pokeball came into my hands and I knew I was bonded with him for life." Slyvia said with a small smile.

Fade just nodded. "I'm sorry..." Fade said softly, surprising himself with what he said so subconsciously, without even thinking.

Slyvia looked a bit shocked. "So you do have compation for others... but I thank you for your compation..." Slyvia said softly.

Fade nodded and smiled slightly. "So what about Flame and Streak?" Fade asked, wanting to know more about the two pokemon.

"I had them as pets, that was until that day came, I grabbed my pokemon and fled, the two pokeballs however, were given to me by my older sister... and well when I was old enough to become a trainer, I trained my pokemon, and Streak and Flame evolved into the two pokemon you see before you." Slyvia said softly.

Fade shook his head. "That's good, that they evolved and are now very strong and very loyal" Fade said calmly, as he got up and walked over to his pokemon, gently taking the egg from Kiva who was paw was now moved and she had her back back facing the egg. Fade then walked over to Slyvia and sat down again, letting out a low hiss of pain, as he did so. The egg seemed to be glowing with the moonlight that was hitting it at that angle, but Fade wasn't paying that much attention to it.

Spirit who had been silent the whole time, spoke up. "You two should get to sleep, that includes you, Fade, your... t-r-u-h..." Spirit said calmly, spelling the word backwards on purpuse.

Fade shot him a mild glare. "Yeah he's right though... we should get to sleep" Fade said as he got up and walked back over to his pokemon and sat down in the moonlit spot he was in before.

Slyvia nodded and snuggled back into her sleeping bag, and pulled the covers up to her neck. Spirit layed down again and rested his head on his paws again. Closing his eyes the wolf legedary found himself being pulled into sleep.

The silver fox's powers that now resided in Fade, seemed to become activated by moonlight. Fade could feel his wounds healing, even if was in slight painful way. "What happening?" Fade muttered as he sat up quickly, not feeling any pain. No pain in his ribcage or his wrist, or well anywhere on him. "Silvarasha..." Fade muttered as reliaztion clicked in his head. His eyes widened, as he got up, and walked over to Mio and Aira, gently taking their pokeballs from them, and walking back to the moonlit spot. He poked each pokeball and had all the injured pokemon came out into the moonlit spot, as Fade put his glowing silver hands gently onto the cub pokemon. The two cubs glowed silver, and started to heal. Once the healing of those two was complete, Fade started on Demyx and Raichu.

The two cubs opened their eyes, only to jump up to their paws and growl at Fade. "Calm down, you two, I'm only healing them, like I did to you" Fade said softly as he focused on the two pokemon's glowing silver bodys.

"What do you mean? Fade, how did you heal us?" Panthrashi asked calmly.

"I mean, I have the power to heal... but don't go telling your trainers about it though... its soppose to be a secret..." Fade said calmly.

"Oh, a secret, we can keep a secret, right?" Cheetrashi said with a grin at her friend.

"Yeah, we can, you know we can!" Panthrashi said with a wide grin to Fade and his friend.

"Ok. Good... now can you guys go over to Mio and Aira, ok, and in the morning if you two want names or already have names then tell them and if they can't understand you, then i'll them, deal?" Fade asked with a smile, as Raichu and Demyx both slowly opened their eyes.

"Deal!" The two cubs chimed as they raced over to their trainers and snuggled up them.

"Deal?" Two other pokemon echoed as they got to their paws and looked at the silver eyed Fade.

Fade made his hands stop glowing and took his hands off of the two. "These two are going to get their names tommorrow and I need you two to help me, you can't let those two spill that I have healing powers... cause if that happens then well... I'll have allot of questions being thrown at me, and I don't want that to happen..." Fade said calmly.

Raichu and Demyx nodded and walked over to their trainers and snuggled up to them as well.

Fade let out a small sigh and looked back over to where he left the egg, only to see that it was gone. "What the fuck?!" Fade nearly yelled but slapped his hand over his mouth, and looked around, only to see the egg back in place to where Kiva was, with her paw wrapped around egg, gently. "Ok..." He muttered. "Weird..." He hissed under his breath, as he suddenly yawned to himself. "Oh great... now I'm tired..." he muttered bitterly to himself, as he slowly walked over to the tree that was near the rock face and campsight and jumped onto the tree branch and fell asleep on the tree branch, only to be sucked up into his own nightmare, that woke him up only a few minutes later, wided eyed and on full alert. He listened and sat up right, looking around, for anything that had happened. Or was going to happen. Fade sighed softly and rested back against the branch and trunk of the tree, trying to get some sleep, unless he wanted to look like a zombie in the morning...

* * *

San: Sorry, Blackwolfhowling, but I had to add some of that, besides if I didn't the chapter be hella short, and that would be odd. Besides the story was gonna die in 60 days if I didn't update, so I had to update, anyway next chapter is a new town and Waya revivles the badages to Mio, Aira and Slyvia in the next chapter, and Fade well, he just on edge, and why is Team stupid Starwave backing off? Well Team Starwave will be in the next chapter as well, and you'll be reading why they are backing off.

Devilstail: Anyway read and review.

Everyone: See ya next time on... Axileo Region.


	12. Barea and secret reviled unintentionally

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by the professor with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7, he doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. Fade can also fight cause he knows how to fight, but like battle's he doesn't fight unless he has to, or if someone really annoys him, most likely a guy who anger's Fade, like saying he was raised by a fool of professor or something like that, or someone treating his pokemon or even their own pokemon or his friends without proper respect, thats one thing that anger's him easily allot easier then someone trying to pick a fight with him, which he won't agree to at all, unless you get him mad, or do one of the three things you'd better not do, which is treating his pokemon or any pokemon badly and messing with or annoying his friends, even though he won't butt in cause his friends can take care of themselves but if its something that they can't take care of then he'll step in. He's more like a calm and quiet kid if he doesn't know you but if he knows you then he's a bit more open, who doesn't like to show his emotions, or wants people to know his secerts. He doesn't like getting mad at people but when he snaps he goes off on his own into a forest or somewhere else to think and be on his own and he doesn't allow Train or Saya or anyone to follow or go with him and he doesn't bring his pokemon which is a bad move, but he really doesn't care what happens to him.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, but she gets out of it with time, it might take a few days depending on how badly she was beaten. But you gotta love her.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST!

Sylvia: She's hard to get to know, she doesn't trust that easy, but once you got that down she's a loyal friend. Team Starwave destroyed her town, killing everyone but her cause she fleed, before they could get her. She had Streak and Flame as pets. She also has a spiral mark with a star in the center. This mark is the one that Sprit has on his forehead and now that him and Sylvia have bonded she has the same mark on her forehead.

Waya: Is nice and kind, but he loves annoying Fade. He wants to face Fade but Fade keeps refusing his challanges for a reason that no one knows about it, and its not cause he doesn't like to battle but for a diffent reason.

* * *

_Preview: "Oh great... now I'm tired..." he muttered bitterly to himself, as he slowly walked over to the tree that was near the rock face and campsight and jumped onto the tree branch and fell asleep on the tree branch, only to be sucked up into his own nightmare, that woke him up only a few minutes later, wided eyed and on full alert. He listened and sat up right, looking around, for anything that had happened. Or was going to happen. Fade sighed softly and rested back against the branch and trunk of the tree, trying to get some sleep, unless he wanted to look like a zombie in the morning..._

* * *

Chapter 12: A girl... and Secret reviled unintentionally...

Fade shook his head, he couldn't even get to sleep, and when he did, he found himself in a nightmare, which caused himself to shoot up, and fall off the tree branch and face first in the ground below. Fade looked around and finally closed his eyes too tired to do anything more. He was finally getting some sleep, that was until, he was pelted with acorns.

"What!" Fade found himself snapping as he glared down at Waya, the jerk who had woken him up, when he FINALLY getting some damn sleep from staying up all blasted night.

"I want you to battle me" Waya said smugly tossing an acorn up and down in his hand, and threw it at Fade again only to have the preteen grab the acorn and throw it back, smacking him on the forehead with it.

"You woke me up... for a stupid pokemon battle! Hell no, let me sleep!" Fade snapped as he closed his eyes again. Only to get hit by an acorn again. Fade didn't bother to open his eyes or even ackowledge the acorn.

Mio and Aira and Sylvia were all awake and packing up their stuff.

Once they were done, Aira called over to the two males. "Fade, get up, and Waya stop messing with him, and get over here and help us!" Aira said calmly.

Waya rubbed his head and walked over to his stuff and started packing as well. Leafeon was helping him. Like the other pokemon were.

Fade cracked open a blood shot eye, and got up, reluctently. Thinking bitter and curse words to high heaven. He got up and looked around the small clearing some more. He saw that his pokemon were all awake and around the egg, talking, the egg was in the middle. Fade jumped off the tree branch and walked over to his things and started packing them away, tiredly, but he tried not to show it. "What are you six doing?" Fade asked stifening a yawn. As he finished packing and walked over to the six pokemon and the egg.

"We're trying to see if the egg with hatch" Kiva said brightly.

The other two females nodded. "Yeah..." Came the tired reply of Fade. "Ok, well return..." Fade muttered holding four pokeballs and returning the four of the six pokemon, and he walked over to grabbed the egg and walked back over to his backpack and put the egg away into his backpack, his pokeballs were in his pockets of his jeans. The tired preteen said nothing and put the backpack onto his shoulder, when it was all zipped up, and everything was packed up. Raichu and Panthrashi were both around Aira, while Demyx and Cheetarshi were around Mio.

"So what are you two gonna name them, They want names, they told me last night..." Fade said calmly.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about... how did Raichu, Demyx, and these two get healed, just like that?" Mio asked.

"Silver Fox... Silvarasha, healed all four of them... now can you please stop with the questions?" Fade asked striffening a yawn.

"Ok..." The two of them said disblieveilinly. Aira looked down at Panthrashi. "How about Deldoom?" She asked looking at the black and dark purple tinted panther cub. "Pan" Panthrashi said as Aira tilted her head to her side. "What did he say?" Aira asked looking at Fade.

Fade groaned to himself. "Yes he said he likes the name Deldoom.." Fade said yawning.

"Alright Deldoom's your name then" Aira said with a smile.

"Alright, how about Mizu?" Mio asked. Cheetrashi just growled.

Fade chuckled at this. "Mio, Cheetrashi is a girl... think of a girl name" Fade said calmly.

Sylvia, Spirit, Waya, Leafeon, Raichu, Demyx, Train and Saya, all shook their heads.

"Ok, how about Kiri? it means mist in japanese?" Mio asked. Cheetrashi nodded and gave a small purr. "She said yes, Kiri (Ki-r-I), is a good name for her" Fade said nodding.

"Nice names guys" Fade said nodding his head. "We should leave now, I mean its going to be time to leave soon, and we should get to the next town in a couple of hours or so, if we go now" Fade said as he started to walk away, Train and Saya followed him. Mio and the others followed, not returning any of their pokemon. Well aside from Flame and Streak who were returned. As the five trainers and theseven pokemon all started to walk away. Deldoom and Kiri were allowed out of their pokeballs, to walk with the other pokemon.

**Team Starwave's POV:**

"Professor Zen, we have a problem..." One man stuttered as he walked into the lab room, where the 20 something professor worked.

Professor Zen glared at the man with cold eyes. "What is it, Marko?" Professor zen asked, calmly, rubbing his temples from lack of sleep.

"Well, Sir, we have a small problem... Its about that tracker we put on Fade, when he was just a test tube exspirment..., well the chip is activated again, and well...-" Marko was cut off by Professor Zen.

"What, Where is Zargart?" Professor zen snapped, heading out of the room. Marko following him to whole way. "He's in a meeting with Star and Seth... you can't go in there..." Marko said as he followed the Professor around. "Watch me!" Came the tart reply.

"But..." Marko said despertly. Professor Zen didn't respond and threw the doors open. "Zargart! What is the meaning of this!" Professor Zen yelled, not looking at anyone, as he quickly walked over to the leader of Team Starwave.

"Calm down Professor, we're not going after F.A.D.E, yet, we're gonna give him time, and we're gonna attack him when his friends have their 7 badages" Zargart said calmly. "This meeting is over, you two can go do what you want, but I don't want you following Project F.A.D.E! Understand?" Zagart said calmly. The two teenangers nodded and left the room, so that the Professor and their father could talk privately, and they also dragged out Marko.

"What do you want with Fade? Stop calling him Project F.A.D.E!" Professor Zen snapped.

"Do you know what F.A.D.E stands for?" Zargart asked calmly. "It stands for, Feared human anoid Android, with Deadly powers that can Destroy, Everyone and Everything on this plant and its under our control!" Zargart said laughing his ass off.

"F.A.D.E stands for Fade, Fade is his name! Fade does NOT stand for what you just said!" Professor Zen snapped. "Fade is not like other humans! He is not an android, he has feelings and he has a heart, and a brain, he is NOT some stupid machine!" He yelled in rage, slamming his fists down on the table.

Zagart growled. "You should be greatful, that I'm not having MY whole organation attack your 'Son' as you call that expirimented boy!" Zagart snapped.

Professor Zen didn't answer and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "We'll see who has the last laugh, Mikoto(Lord)" Professor Zen hissed to himself, as he stormed back to his lab locking himself in, and he started to work on something he had started working on just in case something like this happened.

**Fade's POV:**

Fade sighed.He reached into his pocket and took out the note that Black Flame had given him.

_"Fade, be on your guard, team Starwave will not rest, until they captured you. I'll send Black Flame with another note, on what's really going on later... keep a watchful eye out for him, and remember keep your enemies close and your friends closer... oh and I'll meet you in couple of days/weeks..." _That's what the note said.

Fade sighed and put the note away and back into his pocket.

"What was that, Fade? A love-" Waya couldn't finish cause Fade sent him a cold glare, and socked him in the arm. "It's not a love letter, you moron!" Fade snapped at him.

"Then what was it?" Waya asked narrowing his eyes at Fade, disbelievingly.

Fade rolled his eyes. "Shut-up, before I punch you in the face!" Fade snarled, he was dead tired and didn't want to deal with Waya right now.

"What's the matter, you tired? How long did you stay up last night?" Sylvia asked softly.

Fade rolled his eyes. "No too long... the whole night,... I was thinking" Fade said lieing for the only god knows how meny times, he's lied.

Aira and Mio rolled their eyes. "Whatever, we should pick up the pace..." Aira said as she walked a bit faster. Deldoom, and Raichu followed her.

Fade tilted his head to the side. "What's with her?" Fade whispered to Mio, who just shurgged, as did Kiri, Demyx, Train and Saya.

"Go find out if you wanna know so badly..." Mio said calmly.

Fade looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to be mean and intargate her like she does to me... like you _all _do to me..." Fade said calmly, as he shook his head and sighed softly. Train and Saya looked around and growled suddenly. Just as they growled, a razor leaf came out of nowhere, which had turned into a leaf storm around the five teens and eight pokemon. Fade's eyes narrowed, as they flashed blood red and Razor leaf stopped immdiently and fell to the ground. "Come out! you have no right attacking us!" Fade snapped, his eyes returning to normal.

A girl came out of her hiding place, with an Gardevoire following her. "Sorry, are you guys alright? And for the record, Mistar, I didn't attack you, its called training, and you people were just in the way!" The 13 year old girl snapped at Fade, getting right in his face. Fade just glared right back. She wearing a blue tank top, blue jeans, white sneakers and white fingerless gloves.

Fade narrowed his eyes, dangerously. Train and Saya had a couple of cuts on them, like the other pokemon did. The humans were seemingly alright, or at leasts that's how Fade saw it. "You guys alright?" Fade asked. "Yeah we're fine... just a couple of scraps, nothing to worry about..." Waya said with a nod.

Fade shook his head and took a couple of steps away from the girl. "Who are you?" Mio asked calmly. "I'm-" The girl started but a buzzing sound stopped them all. "Return your pokemon now!" Fade yelled. "Why?" Aira asked, doing as she was told. "Beedrill!! We must of annoyed them with that leafstorm and razor leaf attacks!" The girl shouted. "Return!" The six trainers said as they quickly returned their pokemon, Fade even returned Train and Saya, who ended up taking Fade's backpack into the pokeball with her. Just as their pokemon were returned. "Run!" Waya shouted as the beedrill came in a swarm of beedrill came and flew at our heros.

Everyone ran. "Turn right!" The girl shouted. "No left, right leads to a cliff!" Mio shouted. "So go Left, Right?" Waya shouted. "Right!" The girl shouted turning left, like everyone but two people didn't, they ended up going right, and the beedrill followed. "What are you doing! Aira? I told you to go left, not follow me!" Fade snapped, as he looked at Aira, who had followed him.

"I knew you were going...-The beedrill!" Aira shouted pointing as the bee pokemon started to pelt them with posion sting, Fade quickly got between Aira, and the beedrill's. "Don't kill me after this!" Fade said as he wrapped his arms around his friend and shoved them both off the cliff edge were they were standing. The beedrill follwed after the two falling trainers, still pelting them with posion stings.

**Other's POV:**

"Where are Fade and Aira?" Mio asked, worriedly.

"I think they might of went right..." The girl said calmly. "We've walked pretty far, we should go and look for them, since the Beedril aren't coming after us" Waya said as he nodded to himself. Sylvia nodded.

"We should go look for them" Mio said accidently saying what Waya said a minute ago. The four trainers nodded. "Oh I'm Barea, Barea Hudson, and you three are?" The girl known as Barea said with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm Waya, this is Mio and Sylvia, our two friends are Aira, the girl, and the boy was Fade, the one with those two flaming wolf pokemon." Waya said with grin, as he and the other two started to walk off, with Barea following.

**Back with Fade and Aira:**

"Fade what...-" Aira couldn't finish her scream, cause a posion sting went right into her right leg, while Fade's back, legs and feet were getting pelted with posion stings that were making his vision blur. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision, he saw the ground approching and beedrill stopping their attacks and leaving. Fade quickly held out his hand, trying to stop the fall, trying to tap into the power he knew he had. _"Come on! Stop the fall, you have to, if you don't then you and your friend will die!"_ A voice yelled in Fade's head, it was his own voice.

Fade continued to hold out his hand and seemingly teleported toward the cliff and toward safety. Fade's feet were on solid ground and he slowly made his way back, toward the others, he was forcing himself to stay awake, and take slow painful steps back toward the others, but he couldn't keep himself awake and not pass out. He set Aira down on the ground, and turned toward the stinger in her leg, and took that out, and put his hand near the wound and healed it. He turned around and headed for the cliff once again. Fade held out his hand and made the posion come out into the air, and then Fade took out a random small jar, he had in his pocket, and made the poison go into the jar, along with the poison stings in his back, legs, feet and the poison sting that was in Aira's leg. The jar's purple mist turned clear and purified and Fade let the mist out of the jar and closed the jar, keeping the silver stingers for himself, and he put the jar back into his pocket, and headed back over to Aira, but he couldn't kept himself from passing out, a couple of feet from Aira, facing her direction. He was dead tired, uses teleportation, that took allot out of him, cause it was something he never did until know. New powers being unlocked and reviled was a good thing, yet it could be a very bad thing, if one was tired when using that kind of thing.

**Everyone's POV:**

The others reached the two of them. "Aira! Fade!" Mio yelled running over to Aira, first, while Waya walked over to Fade. Sylvia followed soon after, letting out Spirit, while the others let out their pokemon. Barea walked over to Mio and Aira. "I can take you guys to my camp, and you guys can stay there, until they wake up" Barea offered wanting to be of some help.

"Yeah that'd be good." Waya said taking up the leader role. "Hey Sylvia, can Spirit carry Fade? I'll take Aira" Waya said as he looked up and got up, and walked over to Aira, and gently picked her up, since she was smaller and lighter then Waya.

"Yes I can." Spirit said speaking for himself. Sylvia nodded and walked over to Fade, with Spirit following. Two pokeballs rolled out of Fade's pocket, one black and dark blue and one black and dark purple. Just then, Train and Saya appeared beside Fade, out of their pokeballs. Saya nodded and glowed a faint purple and lifted Fade's body up and onto Spirit's back. Sylvia got Spirit's back as well. While Train and Saya picked up their pokeballs and put them into the backpack, which Saya levitated and put on her back, and she followed Spirit who followed Barea, like the rest of the humans were doing. Train followed next to Waya who was carrying Aira, with Mio by his side.

After about 10 minutes of walking Barea stopped, in a clearing, with a small river running though it and where a tree was in the shade. A tent was set up near the tree, but not under it. "Here we are" Barea said with a smile.

"Well its nice..." Waya said planly as he walked away, and over to a grassy spot to put Aira down, and let her rest.

Spirit came up with Fade, while Saya gently lifted Fade off of the legedary's back, as Syliva got off of Spirit. Train walked over to them as well. Saya had gently placed Fade down, next to Aira, but gave them space.

A couple of hours later, the two of them woke up, Fade shot up. "Shit the beedrill. The cliff!" He yelled shoting up right.

Aira slowly got up. "Where am I?" She asked slowly sitting up, while Fade freaked out. Which was making the others laugh at him, but not in mean way.

Fade looked away from them, a frown clearly on his face. "Its not funny!" Fade snapped at him, clearly thinking they were laughing at him, not with him... but even if they were, Fade would still have snapped at them.

"We should be going and getting onto the next town by dusk" Fade said like nothing happened. "Oh no you don't!" Waya said dragging Fade into a sitting poision when he tried to get up, and back onto his feet. "Hey!" Fade hissed, as he was dragged down onto his butt once again.

"We don't have to be there yet, besides, we can just teleport, with Barea's Gardevoire." Waya said calmly. Fade just glared at him. "Whatever..." Fade said clearly not liking this one bit. Train and Saya sighed as they went over to him and sat down in front of him.

"I had the weirdest dream... Fade shoved us off of a cliff and then he teleported us back to the cliff" Aira said laughing slightly. Fade looked shocked. "What on earth are you talking about? I can't do that kind of thing" Fade said calmly, rolling his eyes. He had to make it look convincing. "You were obviously dreaming..." Fade added with a snicker.

Mio, Barea were getting the food ready. Sylvia was over by the stream. All of their pokemon were out and playing around. Fade took out his pokeballs and allowed his pokemon to come out. "Go on guys, have some fun..." Fade said with a smile, as he suddenly looking around forgetting the egg. "Oh no!" He shouted, "where's the egg?" Fade shouted jumping to his feet looking for his backpack and the egg.

"Umm Fade... the egg's over there..." Mio said pointing to Kiva who had the egg again.

"Total blond moment!" Waya said laughing. Fade glared at him. He threw a pine-cone at him. "Shut up!" Fade barked back. His voice holding anger.

"Fade, can I talk to you?" Aira asked, getting to her feet, and letting out Deldoom and Raichu, who were happy to be out, and ran over to play with the other pokemon.

Fade, looked up and nodded. "Go on you two, go play, we'll be back in a little bit. Oh and tell Kiva, to tell me she's taking the egg, so that I don't freak out like I did before. Hey guys, Me and Aira will be back in a couple of minutes, we're gonna talk" Fade said to Train and Saya who both nodded and walked away over to where the other pokemon were. Fade got up and followed Aira into the trees a little ways from where they camped.

Fade and Aira's POV:

"Yeah what is it?" Fade asked calmly, his hands behind his head.

"What I saw..., what you did, wasn't a dream. Was it?" Aira asked her voice for once soft, and a bit of hesitance in her voice.

Fade shook his head. "No... it wasn't... but how did you know what I did? how did you know it was me... how did you know, Aira. How did you know. You were knocked out the entire time..." Fade said his voice strangely calm.

"I don't know... but we have to tell the others, you have powers. I always knew you were weird! Staying in the lab, you weren't a normal kid! you were sealed in that lab!" Aira said getting freaked out.

"Aira!" Fade snapped, grabbing her wrist before she could run. "Stay away from me!" She shouted. "Aira, listen to me! You can't tell them, you can't! You weren't soppose to find out! No one was!" Fade snapped.

"Let go of me!!" Aira shouted clearly freaking out. Fade covered her mouth with his hand. "Shut-up! Please listen to me calmly! I won't tell you a thing, if you keep freaking out on me!" Fade said calmly. His face clam, but his eyes showed fear.

"Fade's whats going on?" Mio asked as she came out from the bushes, the others (Incuding Barea) behind her, along with their pokemon, Fade's pokemon to. Aira elbowed Fade in the gut, and got away from him. "Fade's got powers! I saw him use them!" Aira shouted.

Fade looked down, his hand dropping down to his side. "Please... don't hate me... Please don't fear me... please don't resent me... for what... I'm about to show you..." Fade said. He held out his hand and a rock levatated and then flew up and then fell to the ground again.

The others looked scared of him. "Your afraid of me..., I know it..., I can sense it..., I should of known..." Fade said calmly, making his pokemon return to their pokeballs, and sticking them into his pocket. Train and Saya were also returned, and Fade turned around and started walking away. "If I leave... then they won't come after you..., and I'm sorry. Truely sorry, for what I've done... This is good... bye..." Fade said with a forced grin, but tears rolled down his face, as he grinned at them, eyes closed. The others couldn't even do anything or even speak. When he got no responce from them, he teleported away.


	13. Can't think of bloody a title Just Deal

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by the professor with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7. When Fade turned 13, the man he considered a father, betrayed him to save him. Fade doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. Fade is now a bit more wiry of people, and even his own friends, when he sees them talking to other people. His trust has gone down allot, but his love for pokemon has risen and rose to new heights. Fade's become more independent and a bit more on the cold, distrusting, and defencive side, with other people, but with pokemon, he's more calm, gentle and loving even if he doesn't seem like the type of person, when people are around.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, but she gets out of it with time, it might take a few days depending on how badly she was beaten. But you gotta love her.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST!

Sylvia: She's hard to get to know, she doesn't trust that easy, but once you got that down she's a loyal friend. Team Starwave destroyed her town, killing everyone but her cause she fleed, before they could get her. She had Streak and Flame as pets. She also has a spiral mark with a star in the center. This mark is the one that Sprit has on his forehead and now that him and Sylvia have bonded she has the same mark on her forehead.

Waya: Is nice and kind, but he loves annoying Fade. He wants to face Fade but Fade keeps refusing his challanges for a reason that no one knows about it, and its not cause he doesn't like to battle but for a diffent reason.

Barea: She's stubborn, fun-loving and all around nice girl, but she's not afraid to speak her mind, and be outspoken. Not much is known about her, since they, the other four, had keep her around, cause the other's don't know what to do with her, so that's why she's being kept around. For how long, they don't know. (This character is not mine, she's a friends character, from Neopets, who asked if her character could put in the story.)

_Preview: "If I leave... then they won't come after you..., and I'm sorry. Truely sorry, for what I've done... This is good... bye..." Fade said with a forced grin, but tears rolled down his face, as he grinned at them, eyes closed. The others couldn't even do anything or even speak. When he got no response from them, he teleported away._

* * *

Chapter 13: Can't think of blasted a title. Just Deal!

**Fade's POV:**

I knew I'd regret leaving... but they didn't even respond... They could of at least freaked out... that would of at least be _some _reaction, even if was negitive. Fade shook his head. "Some friends..." Fade hissed to himself, as he leaned on a tree trunk in the same forest the others were in, he just teleported to some place different, and more well hidden.

The poor preteen had told them and showed them his powers. He had no idea what to do. He didn't want anyone to comfurt him right now, he just wanted to be alone... hence why he didn't let his pokemon out. He did however teleport to grab his egg and his backpack that were left at the campsite. Once he had gotten both egg and backpack he teleported away again, he started ignoring the strain it was causing his body. He didn't care, he just wanted to get out of here, before they found him... or told on him. He was suddenly stopped, as he stopped teleporting, and broke out into a full run... where he was going? Even he didn't know, he just wanted to get away from them, as fast as he could. He didn't want to think of them... his former friends...

**Other's POV:**

"What do we do?" Mio shouted fear in her voice. The others said nothing, and their pokemon were all returned. "This is driving me crazy, talk people!! Tell me what the hell we're going to do!!" Mio screamed at the four silent teens. Barea included in this dicution, cause she was there when Fade showed them his powers.

"What can we do, Mio?" Waya snapped back at the panicking girl. "He fucking teleaported away! We can't do anything now! We should just leave and forget about Fade!" Waya said, anger in his voice.

"We're not going to do anything!" Aira yelled at them, getting to her feet, she walked a couple of feet away. "We can't do anytihng now!" Aira shouted again, tears rolling down her face. "Their's nothing we can do! He's gone, and that's ... there's nothing we can do about it!!" She said anger and pain in her voice. "Fade showed us his big secret, and we all fucking freaked out and didn't say a damned thing! We didn't even to try and fucking stop him!" Aira continued. "But NO WE'RE TOO FUCKING STUPID AND JUST STOOD THERE LIKE FUCKING DUMBASSES, CAUSE WE'RE GODFORSAKEN FUCKING STUPID IDIOTS!!" She screeched in rage and anger and regret and if not heartache for losing one of her best friends.

"Aira, calm down..." Sylvia spoke calmly, although her eyes held saddness. She didn't like where this was going, and she didn't like the fact that Fade had just teleoported away.

"If we do find him... what would we say? What would we do? What would do if he teleoported away again? What are we going to do if we do find him. What do we do if he won't listen! We need to think this out, we need to think things though, we need to understand, what and who were dealing with here!" Barea said oddly serious.

Mio, Waya, Sylvia and Aira just stared at Barea, who was being so responceble about this.

Waya was the first to speak. "Yes what would we say, do, and whatever... we need a plan... and its gotta be a good one a good plan..." Waya said.

"Ok, now we all just gotta calm down, and talk this though... not go all willy nilly and freak out..." Barea said calmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Aira sighed, and walked back over to the others, punching Waya in the arm, for no reason what-so-ever. She just felt like it. Waya for once didn't complain or anything.

"So what are we going to do?" Sylvia asked.

"Like umm well umm I don't know... you guys talk... I can't do anything, cause I barely know the guy..." Barea said rolling her eyes.

**Fade's POV:**

Fade just kept running, till he got out of the forest, his speed picking up more and more, but he slowed down and stopped, once a town was in view, was it... Dusk town? The town they needed to get to? Fade had no idea, but he was only going to stay here, for a night and get a room, at the pokemon center, and hide his new-found hatred for the place. He did need rest... and that was the only place he could really go.

Fade let out Train and Saya, cause he wanted them out with him. So once they got to the pokemon center. The three of them ende dup getting stared at by the other trainers, Fade for the marks on his face, and Train and Saya cause of their rareity.

Fade got himself a room, and walked into the room. He let out his other pokemon, and set his backpack down.

"Where are we?" Kiva asked, looking around the room, with wide eyes. "We're in a pokemon center, we won't be staying long though. Cause I know 'they' will be here soon, and we're only staying for tonight and we're leaving in the morning." Fade said calmly.

Ty smiled. "Sounds good to me" Ty and Daura said at the same time. Kiva, Saya, Neko, and Train all nodded in agreement.

"Ok, will I'll be back, in a couple of hours 2-4 at the most, now you guys stay here, and behave" Fade said as he turned toward the door, and opened it, looking over his shoulder, at Kiva, who was walking hesitantly over to the backpack. Fade couldn't help but smile softly at the white she-wolf. "Go on. Go on Kiva, you don't have to ask, just tell me or show me, when your taking the egg" Fade said nodding, as he bent down and patted the she-wolf lightly on the head. Kiva nodded and took the egg from the backpack, that Fade had opened. "Don't worry, I promise I will, Fade" Kiva said as she held the egg lightly in her arms, but firmly so it wouldn't drop.

Fade smiled and walked out, nearly closing the door. "Oh, and if someone comes in, get back into your pokeballs, or hide if you don't have time to get into your pokeballs." Fade said calmly, as he closed the door behind him. His pokemon all calling out "Ok's" or "Kay's".

Fade smirked to himself. He headed out of the pokemon center, but he stopped and said to the doctor. "If anyone comes looking for a guy named Fade, tell them he's not here, and you've never seen him. I'll back in a couple of hours" Fade said as he walked out, and toward the clothing store, to get a new look, in clothes wise, and he was going to find something to keep his idently safe.

**Other's POV:**

The others had stopped talking and they all agreed when they were going to do if they ran into Fade. They then used Spirit's teleportation, and appeared in front of the pokemon center. They all walked into the pokemon center, and walked up to the doctor, Tom.

"Exscuse me but do you have three rooms?" Aira asked.

Tom shook his head. "I'm sorry we don't, but we do have two rooms. one room has four beds for the four ladies, but the other room, is being used by one of our other guests, but I'll tell him he's sharing a room, once he gets back, the rooms are 114 for the girls and 115 for the boy and our other guest" Tom said with a smile.

"That'll work, thank you." Aira said, as Mio, Sylvia and Barea nodded.

Waya nodded. "Good night girls, I'm going to bed." Waya said as he left the four girls and went to his room. While Mio, Sylvia, Aira and Barea nodded and left their room.

**Waya's POV:**

When Waya got to his room, the door was closed. So not wanting to be rude, Waya knocked on the door.

"Hide!" Ty hissed, as the other pokemon scrambled to return themselves, which they did, and Neko quickly put the pokeballs back into Fade's backpack, while she also put the egg away. When the backpack was closed. She quickly dove under the bed and hid.

Waya shook his head and opened the door, he paused seeing the bag, and no one around. "Oh that's right, the doctor said that the trainer staying here, left a little while ago... Heh, I forgot..." Waya said scraching his head, as he took out Leafeon's pokeball and let Leafeon out of his pokeball, as he sat down on the bed that wasn't taken, or near the backpack.

"Waya... that was the stupidest thing you and the others did, you could of tried to stop him from leaving... but you just stood there like moron!" Leafeon hissed, as he sat down and drew a brown paw over his ear.

Neko sighed. "I hope he doesn't notice me..." Neko said to herself silently.

"Oh stop nagging me, Aira already nearly started crying! I don't need you lectuing me as well..." Waya said crossing his arms over his chest. "But we should of tried and stopped him, instead of standing there..." Waya added to himself. Leafeon sighed. "Well whatever..." Leafeon said.

Waya nodded. "Well I'm going to go to bed, so I'll be in the shower." Waya said as he grabbed his backpack and walked out the door.

"You can come out now... Nekomatta" Leafeon said smirking. Neko growled silently, and padded out from underneath the bed. "How did you know it was me? And don't call me Nekomatta!" Neko asked tapping her claw on the ground in morse code. "Oh that's a sintch, I smelled you... besides you scent is unquite, hard to hide... and the reason I didn't give you away, is cause, Fade will come back when he wants, we can't force him to come back." Leafeon said nodding.

"Oh I get it... and thank you, Leafeon, your a good friend" Neko signed. Leafeon just smiled and nodded. He picked up the ice blue and silver pokeball. "Get inside, Waya will be back soon, and you need to get into your pokeball, and I'll put it into Fade's backpack, and tell him that his pokemon are fine" Leafeon said. Neko nodded and returned herself. Leafeon put the pokeball into Fade's backpack and closed it up, and then sat on the bed that Waya had sat down on before.

Waya came back into the room, and walked over to his bed and sat down on it. "Well Leafeon I'm going to bed." Waya said as he got under the covers, careful, not mess with Leafeon too much.

**Aira's and the girl's pov:**

Aira sighed, as she layed on her bed, thinking. Raichu and Deldoom were sleeping soundly beside her. While Mio was already asleep, with her two pokemon beside her. Sylvia and Barea were asleep as well, Spirit was sleeping in the middle of the the room, close to where Sylvia slept.

"Fade why did you leave?... why did I freak out like a stupid ass preppy bitch. Who's afraid of bugs?" Aira asked laughing to herself at the imige in her mind of a peppy girl screaming over a little ant. Aira shook her head and tried to get some sleep. She eventurally fell asleep.

**Fade's POV:**

Fade shook his head, as he walked back to the pokemon center, he was dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans, black fingerless gloves, and a black trench coat with a hood to shadow his face. His hair was still start blue, but with black, ice blue and pale blue tips, the pale blue, he just added himself along with the pale blue tipped bangs. Fade sighed, his normal clothes were in the trashcan, cause he paid the man and left wearing the clothes he was wearing.

Fade got back to the pokemon center, and looked at the doctor, and said calmly. "I did say I was going to be back..." Fade said as he nodded calmly, and started toward his room, the doctor not trying to stop him, just let Fade go, and allowed him to do what he wanted.

Once Fade got back to his room, he slowly and softly opened the door. He saw Waya, asleep on the other bed, his pokemon all retured... "What is he doing here?" Fade growld to himself lowly, as he soflty made his way over to his backpack and opend it up, and looked into the bag, and saw his egg and the pokeballs. Fade sighed softly to himself, he walked over to the window and sat down on the windowsill. He shook his head and sighed softly to himself. "Why me? Why am I the freak?" Fade muttered crossly to himself. Sure he was still tired from the teleporations he did, and everything that happened, but he didn't want to sleep, he couldn't bring himself to sleep... not when "they" were here.

**A hour later: **

Fade slowly felt himself drifting off to sleep, he got off the windowsill and walked over to the bed and fell onto it and fell asleep instently.

**Morning Girls POV:**

Aira woke up, and groaned to herself, as she rolled over, and ended up falling off the bed with a thump. "Ow!!" She screamed landing on her wrist, and hearing a sickening crack coming from it.

Mio, Sylvia and Barea shot up, so did Aira's pokemon. "What's going on?" Mio asked dryly.

"Ow... ow... ow! Shit this fucking hurts!" Aira yelled holding her wrist.

Sylvia got up quickly. "What happened?" Someone asked. It was Fade, but they couldnt' tell cause of the hood that covered his face and eyes and the marks on his cheeks.

"Well she fell off the bed... I'm guessing" Mio answered. Barea and the other pokemon eyed the person.

Fade nodded. "Reaon I came. I'm sharing a room, with this boy with a Leafeon, and I heard someone scream and yell... so I cam to see what was up..." Fade said calmly, his backpack on his shoulders, as he calmly walked over to Aira.

"Can I see your wrist... Miss?" Fade asked keeping all emotion out of his voice. Sure they were his former friends but he just couldn't leave one to suffer. Aira hesitantly held out her wrist to the strange 13 year old.

"This might sting..." Fade said calmly, as he ran his finger lightly over Aira's broken wrist and his hands glowed a dark blue, but it faded as fast a snap of his fingers. Fade quickly pulled his hand away, his wrist, hurt like hell now, since he had just taken Aira's broken wrist from her.

Aira looked up, her wrist didn't hurt. "What did you do?" Aira asked.

Fade looked away. "Nothing... well I got to go" Fade said as he got up and quickly walked out the door.

"Wait a second what's your name?" Barea asked. Mio and Sylvia eyed him.

"Name's Anubis..." Fade said calmly as he conintued on his way out. Fade quickly stuffed his hands into his pocket. "You should be fine now..." Fade said his voice holding loathing, as he quickly walked out the door, and into the hallways and started for the door. "That was close... I'll have to get my pokemon make overs... oh how wrong that just sounded... I've got to make them look normal... like normal pokemon, not like these new pokemon they are... they can be too easily spotted..." Fade muttered to himself, as he walked out of the pokemon center and broke out into a run. He was going to the park... somewhere he could quickly get away.

"Who was that... and hey my wrist doesn't hurt at all... anymore... hey wait a minute... Anubis... Fade... no way!!" Aira shouted getting to her feet. "Raichu, Deldoom, come-on we gotta go after that kid!" Aira said running out of the room, grabbing her backpack as she ran out the door, but she was stopped by Sylvia grabbing her wrist.

"No! If we go after him... and try to talk to him... he's just going to just teleport away again. We can't force him. He'll come back on his own! When he's ready. Till then, we gotta wait... we can't go rushing headlong into this... cause it could cause Fade, to just teleport away, and stay away from us... do you want that?" The once quiet girl asked, calmly.

Aira shook her head. "Fine... We'll wait... for that dumb ass!" Aira said as she sighed. "Your the one who freaked out on him... not us... well not as much as you did, so this is your fault!" Barea said, harshly, to Aira.

"So much for compromising" Sylvia muttered to herself.

**Mio's POV:**

"Waya get your ass up!" Mio screamed running out of the room, and stopping by the door, and slamming it open, to revile a sleeping Waya and a Leafeon. "...Kiri, use...spark, and Demyx use water gun, on them!" Mio said grinning like the devil himself. Kiri and Demyx who had followed Mio, used their attacks, aiming for Waya and Leafeon.

"AHHHHH" Waya yelled getting hit by water and getting shocked. "What do you want! Stop with the shocking and water gun! We're up!" Waya yelled, falling to the floor, cause of the wake up call he got, from Mio's pokemon. Leafeon was on the ground, by his trainer. "Now... what's going on?" Waya asked, rubbing his chin, as he saw up, from his face-plant on the floor.

"Your roommate was Fade... and Aira fell off the bed, and broke her wrist somehow, and Fade healed it... and-" Mio got cut off by Waya.

"Whattza-who's a what now?" Waya said, clearly not listening to a word Mio just said, and he was falling asleep again.

Mio groaned. "Demyx... water gun!" Mio said getting annoyed that Waya was falling asleep on her. Demyx shot a weak watergun at Waya, as Leafeon jumped out of the way, clearly not wanting to get wet again.

Waya leaped to his feet. "Ok... OK! I get it... stop with the watergun!" Waya shouted, his eyes wide open.

Mio had Demyx stop. "Good" Mio said. "Now anyway. I'll make this short." Mio muttered. "Anyway. Aira fell off her bed, Fade, who was wearing something and we couldn't see his face or anything, and he was your roommate, walked in and asked what was going on, so we told him, and he healed Aira's hand, and then he left without saying much" Mio said as she sighed.

"You know this is all Aira's fault... if she didn't freak out, then we all wouldn't be here, and the Freak would..-" Waya got cut off by Mio's fist.

"I know its mostly all of Aira's fault and don't call Fade a freak!" Mio snapped, as she turned around and walked out of the room, Demyx and Kiri followed her, while Leafeon stayed on the bed, where Fade slept last night.

"Nice going, baka no dumb ass" Leafeon said smugly.

"Oh shut-up! Leaf-head!" Waya growled back, as he got up, and grabbed his backpack, and went to go change into his normal clothes. Like he figured the four girls in his group were doing. Leafeon followed Waya.

San: Ok, this chapter is done and over with... and for once no bloody cliffy... are you happy now? No cliffy, man how boring is that... oh well, see ya all later, on the chapter... callled... I don't know what! I think of something later.


	14. New identies, and trouble in the park

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by Professor Zen with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7. When Fade turned 13, the man he considered a father, betrayed him to save him. Will he ever figure out where he truly came from? Anyway Fade doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. Fade is now a bit more wiry of people, and even his own friends, when he sees them talking to other people. His trust has gone down allot, but his love for pokemon has risen and rose to new heights. Fade's become more independent and a bit more on the cold, distrusting, and defencive side, with other people, but with pokemon, he's more calm, gentle and loving even if he doesn't seem like the type of person, when people are around.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, but she gets out of it with time, it might take a few days depending on how badly she was beaten. But you gotta love her.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST!

Sylvia: She's hard to get to know, she doesn't trust that easy, but once you got that down she's a loyal friend. Team Starwave destroyed her town, killing everyone but her cause she fleed, before they could get her. She had Streak and Flame as pets. She also has a spiral mark with a star in the center. This mark is the one that Sprit has on his forehead and now that him and Sylvia have bonded she has the same mark on her forehead.

Waya: Is nice and kind, but he loves annoying Fade. He wants to face Fade but Fade keeps refusing his challanges for a reason that no one knows about it, and its not cause he doesn't like to battle but for a diffent reason.

Barea: She's stubborn, fun-loving and all around nice girl, but she's not afraid to speak her mind, and be outspoken. Not much is known about her, since they, the other four, had keep her around, cause the other's don't know what to do with her, so that's why she's being kept around. For how long, they don't know. (This character is not mine, she's a friends character, from Neopets, who asked if her character could put in the story.)

_Preview: "Oh shut-up! Leaf-head!" Waya growled back, as he got up, and grabbed his backpack, and went to go change into his normal clothes. Like he figured the four girls in his group were doing. Leafeon followed Waya._

* * *

San: Ok, people, I'm running out of ideas for new pokemon... come-on people help me out here! People are greatly accsepted. Just go to page 1,2 or 3 I think, and get the info for the new pokemon or human or both, if you want to help me out! I need people, that the trainer's battle and stuff, and I need new ideas, on what the hell should happen, in the towns and stuff like that. That's what I need help on! People, Trainers, Cooridnators(Don't give a rats arse if I spelled that wrong!), Breeders, new pokemon, Legedaries and other pokemon are allowed, you trainer or whatever can even have a blasted legedary for all I care! And who or what the five trainers or Fade encounter, since Fade's off on his own, and the others are traveling as a group, and blah blah, you get the point! Anyway, yeah, I need help with what the towns should look like, what they should, what their names are, if they have gyms, contests and such and so and so... but come on, can one of you help me out, and tell how the hell to do a blasted contest right... tell what the judge people do, what the pokemon and cooridanators do, how meny pokemon are used, and so on and so forth. Come on people lend me a hand here! Oh and by the way, I take zero credit for the pokemon and people that aren't mine, as I posted before, I have taken zero credit for what other people give me to work with, I post their names and what pokemon they made or trainer they made. I only take credit for what I did, for what I made up and put together!

Chapter 14: New identies, & trouble in the park...

**Fade's POV: **

Fade had stopped once he got to the park, which was oddly deserted, maybe cause of how early it was in the morning? But Fade didn't dewl on that, and let out all of his pokemon, while, he stood and waited for them to wake up, instead of sleep, like they were all doing. It was kind of funny to see them doing that, but yet again, it'd get kind of annoying but oh well.

Fade just waited, he was just about to doze off, when he looked up hearing his pokemon wake up. His wrist still hurt, but he could move his hand, just not his wrist.

"Fade, why are we in the park?" Saya asked yawning, as she got up and rubbed her eyes with her paw.

"We're here, casue of 'them' that's why we are here, and you guys need to change to normal pokemon, that way, its easier to hide..." Fade said, as he yawned himself.

"Ok... and how do we do that?" Kiva asked, as the others got up, and sat down around Fade.

"Well the normal pokemon, like Ty and Neko, they can stay their own pokemon forms, but just change their colors to normal, their eyes can stay the same though, same for the rest of you on eye coloring, but you guys, like Kiva, Daura, Train and Saya, ahve to change their forms, into different pokemon..." Fade said, as he looked at his pokemon.

"Ok..." Daura said not really understanding.

"How do we do that?" Ty asked, crossing his arms, as he looked at his trainer, his eyes showing his curiousity.

"Umm well I don't know..." Fade as he laughed when all of his pokemon did anime falls. Fade found himself laughing. "I'm only kidding...only kidding..." Fade said with a big grin, when three of his pokemon glared at him, mainly the males of the group.

"Ok, so how do we change our colors and stuff like that?" Saya asked, as Neko and Kiva just watched and waited for a responce.

"Well just leave that me... so what pokemon do you guys want to be?" Fade asked. "And I'm referring to all of you, that includes Neko and Ty, if they want to change their colors or pokemon form or whatever, like they can be shiny instead of the normal color" Fade said calmly.

Neko and Ty both shook their heads. "We'll stay the same pokemon we are, but I'll stay my normal color... and Neko will take the shiny form of the eevee" Ty said, as he got an eager nod from the eevee.

Fade nodded. "Ok, you two, hold still... and don't move an inch. Got it?" Fade said as he held his hands out, touching Ty's and Neko's heads, his hands glowed a odd gold color. The gold glow surrounded the two pokemon. Once the light faded, the two pokemon stood, but they were normal colored. Well, Ty was normal colored, with his normal colored eyes, cause his eye color didn't change. Neko was a shiny eevee, with her silvery blue gaze, locked onto her trainer. "It worked you two, go ahead see for youself, their's a fountain over there." Fade said pointing toward the fountian in the middle of the park, near where they all were.

Ty and Neko ran over to the fountain, and jumped onto the edge and looked at their reflections. "Wow it worked, how do we look?" Neko asked tapping her claw on the ground, a smile on her face, as the two of them looked at the other pokemon, who were all gaping at the them.

"You two look great. Ok, so's next?" Fade asked, a smile on his face. Daura's paw shot up. "Me!" the purple dragon/wolf said with a smile on his face.

"Ok, ok, Daura it is." Fade said with a small laugh. "What pokemon do you want to look like?" Fade asked.

"Umm Arrgon, no wait... Charzard... umm... Oh Oh, I know I know. A garbite! Change me into a Garbite!" Daura said excitement in his eyes, and his voice. Fade laughed. "Ok, Ok, now do you want to be shiny or not?" Fade asked.

"Shiny, its closer to my color" Daura said. "Ok, a shiny Gabite it is then" Fade as his hands started to glow again, the same gold color they did before. Once the glowing died down, there stood Daura, as a Gabite.

"Go on and go see yourself, I'll take care of Train, Saya and Kiva." Fade said. "So who's next?" Fade asked.

Train and Saya shook their heads, and Train nudged Kiva lightly forward. Who gave a small whimper in responce, as she was shoved gently forward.

At this, Fade couldn't help but kneel down and get eye-level with the she-wolf/dog. "Kiva, what's wrong?" Fade asked, his voice gentle and caring.

"Well, I ... I don't want to change, I want to stay what I like look. I want to stay me..." The she-wolf/dog started. "I don't want to look like another pokemon..." Kiva whimpered. Fade shook his head. "Kiva... you don't have to change if you don't want to, but we'll have to change your colors, like your fur, and the marks on your fur, do you understand?" Fade asked. Kiva gave a tiny nod and then a small smile. "Yup, I understand" Kiva said with a smile.

"Ok, now. I'll give you time to think of what colors you want to be, so in that time. I'll work on Saya and Train." Fade said nodding toward the two wolves, who were his first pokemon. Kiva nodded, and walked over to the others who were all crowded around the fountian, looking at themselves, in the water. Kiva climbed onto the fountain and looked at herself, trying to imagion herself as a different color with different colored marks.

Train and Saya stepped up. "We want to be Mightyena, regular Mightyena, not shiny, but we want our eyes to stay the same, like everyone elses" Train said, his dark purple eyes glowing slightly. Saya nodded her head, her dark blue eyes seemed to glow as well.

Fade just nodded. "Ok, you guys ready?" Fade asked, as he made his hands glow gold again, and he touched Saya's and Train's heads, and they got srrounded by gold light.

When that light died down, Train and Saya, stood before them, in Mightyena form, no flaming marks, no flaming ears, tipped tails or paws, just regular Mightyena, all but their eyes, their eyes were the same as in their wolfie forms.

"Cool, it worked" Train and Saya at the same time. "Yes it did. I'd say my powers are coming along very well, dont' you guys agree?" Fade asked as he got up, and walked over to Kiva and the other pokemon, who were still looking at their reflections.

"So Kiva have you, decided on what colors you want?" Fade asked. Kiva nodded. "Black, and the stars and spirals silver and white." Kiva said as she turned around and jumped off the water fountain, landing infront of Fade.

"Ok." Fade said as he nodded, and held out his glowing gold hand, and touched Kiva's head. The same glow srrounded Kiva. Once the glow died down.

Kiva stood her pet as black as night, the star marks on her once white pelt, were now silver, instead of teal green, while the spiral marks were white instead of yellow. Kiva's green-gold eyes looked around. "How do I look?" Kiva asked.

Fade smiled. "You all look great, now we won't be found out so easily... er... hopefully" Fade said, as he looked at the water in the fountain and frowned at what he saw. He looked up and smiled at his pokemon. "Ok, now think of new names... now that we all have new looks, we won't call each other these names when we're alone, its just so that we won't get spotted so easily. Understand?" Fade asked. He got six nods in return.

"Ok, I want to be called Zanx" Train said.

"I'll be called Zanite" Saya said.

"I'll be Blade!" Daura said.

"I'll be Blaze" Ty said.

Kiva and Neko looked at each other. "Neko wants to be called, Silver. I want to be called Twilight" Kiva said with a grin. Neko nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok, then you guys can call me, Raiken Raikon" Fade said with a small grin.

"Alirght 'Raiken'" Six pokemon echoed. Fade smirked to himself. "Now then, we should also change the egg colors two, just in case. Now, I want you guys choose 4 colors and then all of you to choose a design for the egg" Fade said as he took out the egg out of his backpack, that was on his back the whole time, and plopped down on the ground, with his pokemon sitting in front of him.

"How about since, me and Saya are dark purple and dark blue and black, make the egg's base black, with dark purpleish blue flame on it." Train said as Saya nodded to his sugguestion.

"Since Kiva and I are white, make the egg have a whiteish purple star mark with a bat wing in the middle of it." Daura said as Kiva smiled and nodded. "Yeah what he said." Kiva said.

"Ok, since I'm like fire and water, can you make a flame that's half blue and half red like fire, yet half of the flame is like water?" Ty asked.

"Can you make a silver and ice blue iceical on the egg? That has silver dots on it, like diamonds?" Neko asked tapping her claw on the ground.

Fade smirked and nodded. "Done and done, what do you guys think?" Fade asked as his hands stopped glowing gold, and the once black based egg, that had pale silver, pale blue, pale purple and pale white spiral marks was changed to a black egg with some dark purpleish blue flames, some water flames, of ocean blue and fire red marks, some white stars that have purple bat wing in the middle of the stars dotted around just like the water flames and purpleish blue flames were, and finally ice blue icicels that had silver dots on them that looked like little tiny diamonds, around the flames and stars. All in all the egg looked cool.

The six pokemon all nodded their heads agreement.

Fade just nodded, and put the egg back into his backpack. "Ok, guys, I'm going to change my appearence now... so don't worry you'll still see me, as me, but others will see the new me, understand?" Fade asked.

Again the six pokemon nodded.

Fade's body started to glow gold, and his hair changed to a spiky silver, his right eye which was an dark blue was covered by his bangs, and his left eye which was a ice blue, was showing. His skin looked a sun-kissed tan, and is clothes changed to a silver t-shirt and blue jeans, and black tennis shoes, and he had removed his cap, and put it in his backpack. "So whatta ya think?" Fade asked grinning.

"Well... umm umm.. you look the same... didn't you say that you'd look the same, in our eyes?" Saya asked.

"Oh yeah I did say that, oh well. Anyway we better be going." Fade said, as he held out four pokeballs, and returned. Ty/Blaze, Kiva/Twilight, Neko/Silver, and Daura/Blade. While Saya/Zanite and Train/Zanx stayed out with Fade/Raiken Raikon.

Fade put his backpack onto his shoulders and walked away, Saya and Train walking beside him. Fade sighed soflty to himself and looked at the sky, seeing the sun, so he figured out it was 11 in the morning... kind of odd for the whole park to be diserted at a time like this, such a nice day, he was sure there'd be kids running about playing. The preteen sighed. "Ok... who else thinks this is creepy?" Fade asked. Train and Saya nodded their agreements.

"Yes it is creepy, and strange..." Saya said letting her scentece trail off. "Yes I would of thought this place would be sworming with kids and little pokemon playing... but their isn't a soul in sight..." Train said looking around.

Fade sighed. "And that's what worries me... I have a bad feeling about this..." Fade muttered as he sighed. "Might as well have a look around... maybe I can finally be useful." Fade said. "Twilight, Silver, Blaze, Blade, come on out, and help me find some clues." Fade yelled calling out his pokemon by their fake names.

"What is is Raiken?" Kiva/Twilight asked.

"Well, no ones around, and this place would normally be sworming with kids and pokemon,..." Fade said.

"Alright, well lets go, we don't have all day..." Ty/Blaze said.

Darua/Blade, Neko/Silver, Train/Zanx and Saya/Zanite all nodded, along with Kiva/Twilight and Fade/Raiken, who all began their search of the whole park, each one going off in a different direction in the big park. They had diecided to meet up in three hours, by the fountain.

* * *

San: What's gonna happen? What happened in the park, to make all the kids and pokemon disappear? Well that's what Fade's gonna find out. Yes I know, no Aira, or the others, but they'll be showed in the next chapter, the next chapter is all about them, till they get the park and then its a normal POV. Aira and Mio, and Sylvia figure out that Waya's been holding their badages, and are... well you'll find out in the next chapter.

P.S. I need help thinking of name for the Gym leader... and what type of pokemon he/she should use... and I also need help with new pokemon, heck even what types of animals I could use, will be mighty helpful, come on, people give me a hand here!


	15. New badges, old badges?

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by Professor Zen with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7. When Fade turned 13, the man he considered a father, betrayed him to save him. Will he ever figure out where he truly came from? Anyway Fade doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. Fade is now a bit more wiry of people, and even his own friends, when he sees them talking to other people. His trust has gone down allot, but his love for pokemon has risen and rose to new heights. Fade's become more independent and a bit more on the cold, distrusting, and defencive side, with other people, but with pokemon, he's more calm, gentle and loving even if he doesn't seem like the type of person, when people are around.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, but she gets out of it with time, it might take a few days depending on how badly she was beaten. But you gotta love her.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST!

Sylvia: She's hard to get to know, she doesn't trust that easy, but once you got that down she's a loyal friend. Team Starwave destroyed her town, killing everyone but her cause she fleed, before they could get her. She had Streak and Flame as pets. She also has a spiral mark with a star in the center. This mark is the one that Sprit has on his forehead and now that him and Sylvia have bonded she has the same mark on her forehead.

Waya: Is nice and kind, but he loves annoying Fade. He wants to face Fade but Fade keeps refusing his challanges for a reason that no one knows about it, and its not cause he doesn't like to battle but for a diffent reason.

Barea: She's stubborn, fun-loving and all around nice girl, but she's not afraid to speak her mind, and be outspoken. Not much is known about her, since they, the other four, had keep her around, cause the other's don't know what to do with her, so that's why she's being kept around. For how long, they don't know. (This character is not mine, she's a friends character, from Neopets, who asked if her character could put in the story.)

_Preview: "Alright, well lets go, we don't have all day..." Ty/Blaze said. Darua/Blade, Neko/Silver, Train/Zanx and Saya/Zanite all nodded, along with Kiva/Twilight and Fade/Raiken, who all began their search of the whole park, each one going off in a different direction in the big park. They had diecided to meet up in three hours, by the fountain._

Chapter 15: New badges, old badges?

**Other's POV:**

Aira and Mio were outside talking, leaning on the wall of the pokemon center. They had asked the others, to give them some time alone to talk in priviate, with just them and their pokemon.

"Mio/Aira...-" Aira and Mio said at the same time, they both clearly wanted to say something to the other.

"You go first" Aira said nodding her head. Raichu, Deldoom, Demyx and Kiri were just sitting at their master's feet just listening in on what was going on.

Mio nodded. "I don't believe what Waya said about Fade teleaporting away, to be all your fault... I mean if I was in your postion I would of freaked out two. Anyone would of freaked out, so its not your fault... Well its not all your fault... do you understand?" Mio said, as she sighed softly.

Aira nodded. "Thanks Mio..." Aira said with a small smile.

"Do you like Fade?" Mio asked.

"What!? No way, as a friend yes, as what your thinking... EWWW no way!" Aira said, making a face.

Mio just laughed. "I knew you'd say that. So ready for your contest and your gym battle?" Mio asked.

"Only if you are!" Aira said with a grin, as the two of them walked back inside to gather up the others.

"You know I am!" Mio said with a grin, as she and Aira, walked into the pokemon center.

They both saw Sylvia and Spirit, Streak, and Flame all eating their food, just like all the other pokemon were, and the humans were eating human food.

"Hey you guys, want something to eat?" Barea asked, as her pokemon all ate. She has a Dragonair, a Gardevoir, a Espeon, a Umbreon, a Celebi, and a Ninetails, were all eating their pokemon food.

Leafeon, Raichu, Deldoom, Demyx and Kiri were all eating side by side. While Aira and Mio got over and sat down, and started to eat as well.(Since they had all pre ordered, before Aira and Mio left to go talk, outside.)

Once the five trainers, and their pokemon were returned. The five trainers set off toward the gym and the contest, the same one which, Waya and Aira would be competing in.

**Gym POV:**

The five got the gym and walked in. "Excuse me, is anyone here?" Barea called out.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" A girl around 17 with red hair that's down to her shoulders in a small ponytail. Her black eyes blazing with an unseen fire. Her white skin was covered in a black t-shirt with a fire mark on the front and black jeans and red and black tennis shoes on her feet. Beside her was a Wolfie, with blazing firey amber eyes, and redish orange flames on his paws, tail ears and the same flame marks as Saya and Train, but the flame mark on his neck was an orange color. The wolfie growled narrowing his eyes at Spirit, who happened to be the only pokemon out.

"A Wolfie..., I though 'He' was the only one with a Wolfie..." Aira said to herself. "Umm yes we'd like two double battles, the four of us girls against two of your pokemon each" Aira added quickly, forgetting that teenager was standing there wating for them to answer her.

"Ok. I'll be happy to battle you and your friends, now follow me. Oh I'm Hoono by the way, I'm the second gym leader, and who's this boy with a Wolfie?" The teenager called Hoono, as she lead the way. "Oh this is Bullet by the way." Hoono said patting the male wolfie.

"Oh he's just our friend... who isn't here right now... in fact we don't know where he is..., he walked off before we could get him, and he is two wolfies." Aira said calmly, as she and the others followed Hoono and Bullet.

"Hey what's are their names? The wolfies?, what colors are they?" Bullet asked Spirit who was the only one out.

"Why do you want to know?" Spirit asked.

Bullet shurgged. "I don't know, I might know them" Bullet said, shurgging.

"There's a dark purple flaming one with dark blue eyes, called Saya, and there's her brother Train, he's a dark blue flaming one with dark purple eyes. They are Fade's pokemon." Spirit said.

Bullet seemed shocked. "Train... Saya... no it can't be... it just can't be... I thought they were dead... I could of sworn they were taken... as pups... from the pack... by an evil man..." Bullet said in a raspy gasped out voice.

This caused everyone to stop and look at the shocked and scared Wolfie. "What did you say?" Sylvia asked.

Bullet shook his head, wildly, to clear it. "Train and Saya are my... kin... they were taken as pups from my pack..." Bullet said, as he shook his head and sighed. "...Anyway we should get to the battle..." Bullet said as he continued to walk on, the followed him.

"So you know Train and Saya?" Spirit asked. Bullet nodded. "They are my kin, menbers of my pack, my pack is dead now... and we are the only three left, at least that's what I think." Bullet said as they came onto a battle arena.

The arena is a rocky area, that looked like molten lava had spilled all over it, the rocks and feild looked hot to the touch, and which it sort of was, it was hot, not hot enough to burn a pokemon's paws or a human's barefeet, this was where they were going to have their battle. Around the battle area was a pool of lava it looked sort of like a hot hidden valcano, and which it was. Cause their was a small valcano under the gym. Hoono walked across the feild and over to her own spot, as a male with brown hair and amber eyes walked onto the side of the feild. The boy looked around 18 a year older then Hoono, a fast and fit looking charziard by his side, just incase the boy fell or one of the pokemon did. The charziard would go into action, cause no pokemon no matter what kind of pokemon it was, it can't handle the fire of a valcano and the burning hot lava it made.

"Are you guys ready? So which two want to battle first?" Hoono asked picking two pokeballs, as Bullet just stood beside Hoono.

"What do you say, who wants to go first?" Barea asked, taking a pokeball and holding it out, cause she knew who she was going to choose.

"Umm well who wants to be who?" Aira asked.

"I don't care..." Barea said.

"I'll go with Aira" Mio said calmly.

"Then I'll battle with Barea" Sylvia said, as she took out a pokeball. "I know who I'm using" She added.

"Ok, then its settled. Barea and Sylvia will go first, then Mio and I will go after you two." Aira said, as Mio nodded her head, in agreement.

_"Sorry I had these from you three... but if you defeat Hoono... then you deserve these badages of lightning"_ Waya thought.

"Ok, fine with me" Barea said as she walked onto the feild. Spirit stayed behind, and watched as his trainer walked with Barea onto the feild.

Waya looked at Spirit and asked. "Your not going with her?" Waya asked.

"No I have no reason two, besides if I did then well... that'd turn out bad, cause of that little space... If I go I might end up pushing of them off, and that's something I don't want to do" Spirit said. Waya nodded with the answer.

"Ok, are you two ready?" Hoono asked. "Oh before we start" Hoono said.

"Oh, well I'm Barea Hudson." Barea said with a grin.

"I'm Sylvia." Sylvia said.

"Nice to meet you. Now get ready for a battle... that fire you up" Hoono said. The others just stared. "Fire us up... thats kind of lame..." Barea said, as she tossed out her pokeball. "Blaziken! I choose you!" Barea yelled. As a red flash of light came from the pokeball, and a strong looking Blaziken came out. Barea caught the pokeball as it came back to her.

"Streak come on out!" Sylvia yelled, as a she tossed out a pokeball. Streak the rapid Rapidash was ready and waiting for battle.

"Ok, come one out, Magmortar and Macargo" Hoono yelled, as she tossed two pokeballs into the air, and out came the two pokemon, ready and willing to fight, on their trainer's behalf.

"Magmortar, Macargo use flame thrower!" Hoono yelled. The two fire-pokemon attacked lanching flame thowers from the mouths, at The Rapidash and the Blaziken.

"Blazeiken use fire sheild(Another made up attack by me) and protect Streak!" Barea shouted. The Blaziken nodded and leaped over and landed infront of Streak and used a fire sheild that came form his his hands and sorrounded the itself and Streak from the fire attacks.

"Streak use Earth Stomp(Another made up attack by me)" Sylvia called out. Streak just nodded, and then raised his front leg, and slammed it onto the ground, making earth rise up and headed strait for the two pokemon.

"Magmortar, Macargo dodge!" Hoono yelled.

Magmortar dodged the attack, but Macargo wasn't so lucky. The sluge pokemon was hit and sent flying up into the air, it could do anything.

"Now Blaziken use Sky uppercut on Macargo!" Barea yelled, as the fire pokemon attacked, the fire sluge.

"Macargo!" Hoono yelled as her pokemon was hit with the attack and send flying up and crashing down to the ground. Before Hoono could say anything. "Blaziken finish it with Blast Burn!" Barea yelled as her pokemon charged up a ball of orange and red ball of fire, and fired the flaming ball right at Macargo hitting the fallen target and making the pokemon pass out with X's in its eyes. Blaziken landed but he couldn't attack or move, just stand there panting.

"Marcargo is unable to battle!" The judge known as Daniel yelled. "Battle continue!" He yelled, as Hoono returned her fallen pokemon.

"Magmortar use Thunderpunch on Rapidash!" Hoono yelled. As the flame pokemon lanched an attack on Rapidash.

"Rapidash use Stomp!" Sylvia said as the horse pokemon stomped down onto Magmortar's foot with its powerful hoof, causing the pokemon to cry out in pain. "Hold him there! Now use Mega horn!" Sylvia yelled, as Magmortar had paused in his attack flinching.

The megahorn hit the pokemon in the shoulder, causing Magmortar to yell and clutch his shoulder and pass out with X's on his eyes.

Rapidash got off of Magmortar's foot. "Magmortar is unable to battle, the winners are Syliva and Barea" Daniel yelled holding up the green flag showing that the two girls had won their match. Hoono was returning her pokemon. Frowning but a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Alright! Nice work Blaziken" Barea yelled running over to her pokemon, and hugging him even though she was really short compared to her pokemon.

Sylvia ran over to Streak and threw her arms around her pokemon's neck. "Good job, Streak, good job" Sylvia said.

As the two girls returned their pokemon, they made their way over to the others.

"That battle was awesome you two" Mio said as she watched the two come over to them. Sylvia and Barea smiled at the comment.

Spirit and Waya nodded their approvile. Aira got up and smiled. "Nice battle you two. Mio, looks like its our turn." Aira said as she picked out a pokeball.

"Yeah looks like it" Mio said, as she got up and followed Aira onto the battle feild, in her hand was the pokemon she was going to use.

"Are you two ready?" Hoono asked. Aira and Mio looked at eachother and then they nodded. "Yes we are" Aira said.

"Ok, then... Bullet go!" Hoono yelled. "Silverflame! I choose you!" Hoono yelled tossing a pokeball out and out and came a shiny ninetails but where the blue tips on the ninetails tails were it was a bright pinkish amber color and same for the eyes.

Bullet walked over to the battle feild and stood besides Silverflame. The ninetails and Bullet shared a look and they both nodded, smiles breaking off onto their muzzles.

Aira and Mio shared a look, and a small nod. "Go Deldome/Kiri!" They both cried at the same time, tossing their pokeballs into the air.

"Panthrashi!" Deldoom cried as he was released from his pokeball.

"Cheetrashi!" Kiri cried as she was released from her pokeball.

"Are you two ready?" Aira and Mio asked at the same time. Both cub pokemon nodded and got ready to battle.

"Ok, then, Bullet, Silverflame use Flamethrower!" Hoono cried.

"Deldoom, dodge and use shadow tackle on the wolfie! Aira yelled. Deldoom dodged the attack, as a dark purple energry glowed off of the panther cub, who charged at the wolfie, at a fast pace.

"Kiri use water shock! on Ninetails!" Mio shouted. Kiri dodged the flame thrower attack and charged up a water gun that was carrying bright blue sparks of eletricity in them, the attack was fired and heading strait for the ninetails.

"Bullet, Silverflame dodge it!" Hoono yelled. Silverflame got hit with the shocking water attack, she gave a yelp of pain, causing the wolfie's head to turn to her, causing him to get hit by the shadow tackle and sending the two pokemon tusleing into the hard ground. Silverflame got to her paws, blue sparks coming off of her body, making her paralized so she couldn't move.

Something happened, the ground beneath the two wreasiling pokemon fall, sending them both down toward the lava below. "BULLET/DELDOOM!!" Hoono and Aira yelled in horror. Silverflame and Kiri cried their own names one crying for for Bullet the other for Deldoom.

Suddenly the charizard flew down and caught the two pokemon, Bullet in her arms, and Deldoom by the panther cub's tail handing in her mouth. The charzaid flew up and landed back onto battle feild dropping both pokemon and giving them a stern glare, like you'd see parents giving their childen when they almost got hurt.

Deldoom and Bullet were both on the ground panting trying to quill the rapidness of their heart beats. Both pokemon had fearful looks in their eyes. The charizard was waving a finger at them and speaking in a gentle yet firm tone. The female charizard was scolding the two.

Kiri and Silverflame who were still worried and slowly gave each other a small smile, and walked over to the two pokemon being scolded by the charizard.

Aira and Hoono ran over to their pokemon. Darien, the boy with the charizard shook his head and sighed, he started his way over to them. "Do you two still want to continue?" Darien asked, looking at his charizard that was now beside him, as he watched the two girls sufficating their pokemon with their bone crushing hugs.

Aira and Hoono looked at each other. "We want to continue, but not with these two... we'll use one of our other pokemon" Hoono said as she returned Bullet. Aira nodded and returned Deldoom, as she got up. "Yeah what she said, I'll be using Raichu" Aira said, taking out a pokeball, and releasing Raichu. The eletric rat was ready to battle and fight.

"Ok, then I'll use. Flamra" Hoono yelled, tossing up a pokeball and out came out a lizard-like pokemon. This pokemon was like a kimmodo dragon-like pokemon, it walked on four legs, and was all red, like molten lava, and it has black eyes and claws and some black moltten-like lava rock as armor on its legs, tail, back and head that only covered its scalp, not the pokemon's eyes or face or neck.

"What's that?" Aira said as she took out her pokedex and it beeped and came to life.

**Flamgonna: The flaming lizard pokemon. It's back, legs, head, and tail are covered by molten lava-like armor, when its cold. It can survie Lava and moltten lava, to its fullest heat. It can also spit balls of the hottest flames and lavaballs from its mouth, so watch out how you handle this fire-lizard, cause if your too soft, then you'll get burned...**

That was all the pokedex said. Aira put the pokedex away and quickly ran back to her spot, as Silverflame walked over to Flamra. Raichu and Kiri ran over to their trainers. As Darien ran back to his post, while his charizard flew back over.

Waya, Spirit, Barea and Sylvia couldn't find their voices, they were still shocked when Deldoom and Bullet fell off the ring.

Mio looked over at Aira, and they both nodded. "Kiri, use Shock wave!" Mio shouted. Kiri nodded and started to glow a misty blue, and then a wave of shocking water appeared out of thin air and went charging for the two enemy pokemon. Raichu had been behind Kiri so the wave never even touched him.

"Raichu, use Thunder on Flamgonna!" Aira yelled. Raichu was already charging up for an attack. The attack blast forth, from the mouse pokemon's cheeks as the thunder attack headed right for Flamra.

The shock wave hit the ninetails causing the paralized and wounded pokemon to faint with X's in its eyes. Cause Silverflame was already paralized and hurt from the attack Kiri had given her before.

"Ninetails is unable to battle" Daniel said, holding out the green flag, as Hoono growled and returned Silverflame.

The thunder attack hit Flamra, but the pokemon just screamed cause of the attack but when the thunder attack was over, the fire-lizard was standing there, waiting for them to attack him again. The pokemon blinked its black eyes, and fired a fireblaze(Made up attack) attack at Raichu and Kiri. The fire attack, was a mix between cold lava and a fully fired up lava blaze was being sent right at the two pokemon.

"Dodge!" Mio and Aira yelled in usion. The two pokemon quickly jumped up and out of the way. "Water gun/Volt tackle!" Mio and Aira yelled at the same time.

Kiri fired a water gun at Flamgonna. "Flamra, dodge it" Hoono yelled, as the fire-lizard dodged the attack by leaping into the air.

Raichu ran at Flamra, his body covered by eletricity, as the mouse pokemon ran at Flamra, and leaping up, hitting the pokemon in its exsposed stomach. Flamra let out a lizard-like shriek, as the pokemon crashed to the ground, with X's in its eyes, as Raichu landed on his four paws.

"Flamgonna is unable to battle, the winners are Aira and Mio" Daniel yelled, holding up the green flag. Hoono returned her pokemon and walked over to them. She looked over at Barea and Sylvia and nodded toward the two.

Sylvia and Barea walked over to the three trainers/one gym leader.

"That was a good battle, you two fought well" Hoono said as she held out her hand, holding four badges, that looked like lava ash. "This is the lava badge in horon of you four defeating me." Hoono said with a grin.

"Thanks" Mio, Aira Sylvia and Barea said, as they took their badges and put them into their badge cases.

"Raichu, Deldoom you both did great" Aira said to the two pokeballs, cause she had returned both her pokemon, and then she put them onto her belt.

"Yeah you did good, Kiri" Mio said as she returned her pokemon.

"See you guys later, I need to get to the pokemon center and so do you" Hoono said, as she walked away off of the battle feild, Daniel followed her, along with his Charizard.

The five trainers nodded, and left for the pokemon center.

Once they arived at the pokemon center they got their pokemon healed and they got their pokemon back.

"Oh that reminds me... here" Waya said holding out three thunder-like badges to Sylvia, Mio and Aira. Who all stood confused.

"Where did you get these?" Aira asked, taking the badge and putting into her badge case, like the other two were doing.

Barea suddenly started laughing. "You don't get it do you?" Barea asked.

"I hid the badges, Kora gave them to me, back in the city, when Fade rescused Kora's Pikachu, and he gave them to me to give to you three, but I kept the badges and hid them, cause if you couldn't defeat Hoono then there was no point in giving you the badges." Waya said as he took a couple of steps back.

"Wow that's thoughtful" Sylvia said. Mio and Aira nodded, clearly in their own thoughts at the moment.

"Well guys we should get going, we need to go sign up for the contest, me and Aira are gonna try out for. So lets go" Waya said with a grin, as he walked out. The others followed him.

San: Wow, another no cliffy... I'm surprised... at myself. Oh well next chapter, Contests and trouble in the park.


	16. Contest lost

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by Professor Zen with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7. When Fade turned 13, the man he considered a father, betrayed him to save him. Will he ever figure out where he truly came from? Anyway Fade doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. Fade is now a bit more wiry of people, and even his own friends, when he sees them talking to other people. His trust has gone down allot, but his love for pokemon has risen and rose to new heights. Fade's become more independent and a bit more on the cold, distrusting, and defencive side, with other people, but with pokemon, he's more calm, gentle and loving even if he doesn't seem like the type of person, when people are around.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, but she gets out of it with time, it might take a few days depending on how badly she was beaten. But you gotta love her.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST!

Sylvia: She's hard to get to know, she doesn't trust that easy, but once you got that down she's a loyal friend. Team Starwave destroyed her town, killing everyone but her cause she fleed, before they could get her. She had Streak and Flame as pets. She also has a spiral mark with a star in the center. This mark is the one that Sprit has on his forehead and now that him and Sylvia have bonded she has the same mark on her forehead.

Waya: Is nice and kind, but he loves annoying Fade. He wants to face Fade but Fade keeps refusing his challanges for a reason that no one knows about it, and its not cause he doesn't like to battle but for a diffent reason.

Barea: She's stubborn, fun-loving and all around nice girl, but she's not afraid to speak her mind, and be outspoken. Not much is known about her, since they, the other four, had keep her around, cause the other's don't know what to do with her, so that's why she's being kept around. For how long, they don't know. (This character is not mine, she's a friends character, from Neopets, who asked if her character could put in the story.)

_Preview: "Well guys we should get going, we need to go sign up for the contest, me and Aira are gonna try out for. So lets go" Waya said with a grin, as he walked out. The others followed him._

Chpater 16: Contest lost...

Once they got to the contest hall, Aira and Waya ran off to go sign up, for the contest. Mio, Sylvia and Barea just watched them run off, before they left to go find good seats for the contest. Spirit and their other pokemon weren't out, cause it would of been too crowded.

"Excuse me, can we still sign up for the contest?" Waya asked the lady at the desk, when they found the sign up place. "Yes you two still can, do you two know the contest rules?" The lady asked with a smile on her face.

Waya and Aira both nodded. "Do you two have anything to wear, besides the clothes your wearing?" The lady asked.

The two shook their heads. "No we don't, why do we need something fancy?" Aira asked. The lady shook her head. "No, you don't, but I just thought I'd ask, Ok. You two know you can only use one pokemon, for the first performance, and then you must use a different pokemon for the battle section." The lady said.

Waya paled. "I only have one pokemon, and that's Leafeon..." Waya said as he looked heart strick, like he had just been shot down by a pretty girl.

The lady shook her head. "You don't have to have use pokemon, but its good to have another one just in case." The lady said as she looked at them. "Names please" She said.

"I'm Aira" Aira said.

"I'm Waya" Waya said with a grin.

The lady nodded and started typing on her computer, and in a couple of minutes two cards appeared. "Good luck you two, the contest will be starting soon" The lady said.

Aira and Waya took their cards and said. "Thank you" and then left to go prepare.

An couple of minutes later, the two of them, entered the contest hall, and saw all the other kids that were there and watching and waiting for there turns.

Suddenly a voice was heard on stage.

"Hello! Welcome to another contest here in Dusk Town. I'm Vai, the host of the contest, and here are the judges, Mr. Contesta and Amelia Vander of Dusk Town! Now, will contestant one please enter the stage?" A lady with dark brown hair, that was up in a ponytail and her green eyes shinned. She was wearing all green.

A couple of names were called, then it was Waya's turn. "Waya, please come up to the stage" Vai called. Waya gulped, as he headed out onto the stage. He was nervous. He quickly tossed out Leafeon. "Leafeon, use razor leaf and then leafstorm at the razor leaf and the use leafblade to cut up all the leaves!" Waya said as the leaf Eon appeared on stage and did the attacks.

The razor leaf attack was fired off first and the attack stopped and let the leaves gently float in the air, but when the leafstorm attack happend the leaves turned into a storm of leaves that covered Leafeon in a burr of green. "Now Leaf-blade!" Waya shouted. Leafeon quickly did a leaf blade attack and started cutting up all the leaves and leaving nothing but shining green round leaves with bright green sparkles on them.

"What a beatiful display, lets give it up for Waya and Leafeon!" Vai yelled as the crowd started to cheer and clap. Mio, Barea and Slyiva incuded but, Sylvia was only clapping not cheering like the other two, were.

Waya and Leafeon looked over to the two, Mr. Contesta and Amelie Vander.

"Remarkable performance" Mr. Contesta said. Waya scored a 9.6 with him.

"Truely beautifully done" Amelie Vander said. Waya scored a 9.8 with him.

Waya and Leafeon nodded and walked backstage to where Aira was waiting nervusly, for her turn.

"Do you think I'll do good?" Aira asked.

"You'll do fine, just ignore the stares and pretend that your just training for the contest with no one watching, that's what I did" Waya said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Aira looked up at him and smiled. "Ok, thanks Waya" Aira said as she got up and walked onto the stage, just as her name was called.

"Oh god... thank gods its over" Waya said as he watched Aira.

Aira walked onto the stage. "Come on out Raichu" Aira yelled. Raichu came out, standing on his two hind feet. "Raichu, use Thunder, and then thunder wave" Aira shouted. "Rai" Raichu said as he charged up his attack and used thunder and then a duner wave right after it, making the thunder shot into the air, with the thunder wave spinning around it. "Now use Thuder tail to jump, then mega punch those two thunder attacks!" Aira yelled. Raichu's tail started sparking and then let lose a thunder tail which Raichu slapped on the ground and jumped up, its paw glowing silver cause of the mega punch. Raichu reached the two thunder attacks and then used mega punch on the attacks and caused silver and yellow sparks and sparkles to rain down on Raichu and Aira as the two took a bow.

The crowd cheered. Mio, and Barea cheering as Sylvia just clapped.

"Remarkable" Mr. Contesta said. Aira scored a 9.8 with him

"Very beautiful" Amelie Vander said. Aira scored a 9.7 with him.

Aira and Raichu nodded and then the two of them left toward backstage with Waya and Leafeon.

"Good job you two, you did great" Mio commented as she and Barea and Sylvia walked into the backroom to see the four, pokemon inclouded.

"Hey Mio, and thanks" Waya said with a grin. Leafeon nodded. "That was a good performance Raichu" Leafeon said.

Raichu blushed and rubbed his head with his paw. "Thanks, you did good two, Leafeon" Raichu said with a smile. Leafeon smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks Mio, so umm what are you three doing here?" Aira asked.

"What can't we come congragulate you guys on your good performances?" Barea asked, pouting slightly.

Aira and Waya looked at each other and sighed, they didn't know what to say.

Aira spoke up. "No you can, we just didn't think you'd be allowed to come" Aira said calmly.

"Of course we're allowed, we're your friends..." Mio said with a grin. Sylvia nodded.

Fade's POV: (Forgive me I know I said this chapter is all about Aira, Mio, Sylvia, Barea and Waya, but I got bored and besides this only a clip of what he and his pokemon are doing.)

Fade's eyes widened when he saw a ice tornado coming from the forest that he was heading over to. He heard screams of fear coming from pokemon and children. "Oh shit! You gotta be joking!" Fade muttered, as he made himself go faster. _"Pick up the pace guys, we gotta find out what's going on here! and I just heard screams coming from pokemon and children!"_ Fade thought, sending his thoughts to his pokemon.

_"Right!" _The six pokemon thought as they all split up each going into seperate directions in the forest, while Fade ran strait into he forest, cause he was alittle ways off.

He skidded to a stop, when he was suddenly surrounded by a tornado of ice, snow and very cold water...

Other's POV:

Aira and Waya sighed. The names of people of the contestents that had made it to the second round, were called, and neither of them made it in, everyone scored higher then them... which was a crying shame... at which Aira had ran off after seeing that she had lost... and now Waya, and the others were chasing after her, unaware they were going to the park that was oddly being attacked by an ice tornado that their "Former" but still their friend was getting attacked by as they ran.

Normal POV:

Aira had stopped dead in her tracks, Raichu right beside her, as Mio and the others ran up behind her, Leafeon and Demyx were out as well following as well, as were Spirit and Barea's Umbreon and Espeon, who didn't have nicknames.

The others all ran into her, when she made the sudden stop. Which caused a dog pile on Aira, pokemon included.

"Get off!" Aira shouted. "Your gonna kill me with all this weight!" Aira yelled. from underneath the pile, who they all scrambled off her.

"Sorry Aira" They all said quickly, but they stopped and gapped at the tornado of Ice that was seeming to surround the forest, wehre screams of fear could still be heard.

Aira got off the ground and looked at them and then over to where they were looking and nearly screamed at what she heard and saw. "OMIGOD!" Aira said looking as stunned as the others.

San: Chapter done, I know its shorter then the others but oh well. Next chapter trouble in the forest part two!


	17. Trouble in the park part 2!

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by Professor Zen with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7. When Fade turned 13, the man he considered a father, betrayed him to save him. Will he ever figure out where he truly came from? Anyway Fade doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. Fade is now a bit more wiry of people, and even his own friends, when he sees them talking to other people. His trust has gone down allot, but his love for pokemon has risen and rose to new heights. Fade's become more independent and a bit more on the cold, distrusting, and defencive side, with other people, but with pokemon, he's more calm, gentle and loving even if he doesn't seem like the type of person, when people are around.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, but she gets out of it with time, it might take a few days depending on how badly she was beaten. But you gotta love her.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST!

Sylvia: She's hard to get to know, she doesn't trust that easy, but once you got that down she's a loyal friend. Team Starwave destroyed her town, killing everyone but her cause she fleed, before they could get her. She had Streak and Flame as pets. She also has a spiral mark with a star in the center. This mark is the one that Sprit has on his forehead and now that him and Sylvia have bonded she has the same mark on her forehead.

Waya: Is nice and kind, but he loves annoying Fade. He wants to face Fade but Fade keeps refusing his challanges for a reason that no one knows about it, and its not cause he doesn't like to battle but for a diffent reason.

Barea: She's stubborn, fun-loving and all around nice girl, but she's not afraid to speak her mind, and be outspoken. Not much is known about her, since they, the other four, had keep her around, cause the other's don't know what to do with her, so that's why she's being kept around. For how long, they don't know. (This character is not mine, she's a friends character, from Neopets, who asked if her character could put in the story.)

_Preview: Aira got off the ground and looked at them and then over to where they were looking and nearly screamed at what she heard and saw. "OMIGOD!" Aira said looking as stunned as the others._

Chpater 17: Trouble in the park part 2!

Fade's POV:

Fade was trapped... in a tornado of snow, ice and freezing cold water. Fade growled, to himself, his eyes turning blood red, as he changed back into his true appearance, just as a fire spin surrounded him, the fire coming from his hands, and the fire spin stopped the tornado of snow, ice and water. He quickly made the fire go away, before it caught any of the trees on ablaze, that would be something Fade would never want to have happen, if he could help it.

He quickly broke out into a run ignoring the slight numbness in his arms, and the burned places of his hands, from where he summened that fire spin. He was only thrown back by something that he couldn't see. The male went flying and crashed into a tree. Sure Fade knew fully well that he could use his powers freely now, but that didn't stop him from being afraid of getting found out... again.

As he shoved himself to his feet again, and ran off toward the where the attack started, but as he got closer he heard the screams and some crying of pokemon and kids. Muttering another curse, he speed up again, seeming to only be a blur.

Ty's POV:

The flame pokemon stopped in some bushes. Peeking his head though, he saw the kids and their pokemon, all looking like they had seen a monster or something, the pokemon were injured, cause they had been trying to protect the kids, when Ty saw the pokemon, a Sandshrew, Rattata, Pichu, Chikorita, Bagon, Zigzagoon, Cranidos and a Shieldon all struggling to get up, Ty had also seen 8 kids all huddled up against one another, but one kid an older one around 9 or so, was standing, as if trying to sheild the other kids from getting attacked by the monstouris pokemon that stood before the boy.

"How dare you defie me, human, stand aside!" The pokemon snapped. The pokemon's tail lashed, the pokemon was purely white with different colored blue, silver and gray stripes on the pokemon's back, legs, tail, belly, chest, sides, face, neck, ears and paws. The tiger pokemon's body was big, and towering over the older boy and the pokemon and the kids who were around 4-6 maybe, Ty couldn't tell.

The boy glared at the pokemon. "I said no!" The kid snapped back. The tiger pokemon's ice blue eyes narrowed, he had enough and lashed out at the boy with an enormous paw. Ty barged out of the bushes and threw himself into a quickly attack hitting the pokemon's paw before it could strike the boy. The boy took a step back, looking shocked at the Quilava that had just came out of the bushes. _"Fade you better get your ass over here, I don't know what I'm up against here... this pokemon might be a legedary... oh crap it is! Its Tigarshi(Ti-gar-shi)" _Ty thought, as he got the huge tiger's attention.

Ty growled, flames appearing on his head and tail, the flames were blue, and Ty's eyes changed to a cold dark blue color. Ty jumped back and growled. "Leave them alone! What did these children and pokemon do to you!" Ty growled.

Tigarshi growled barring his fangs. "Make me!" He said with a grin, as he ignored Ty's question.

"How about I make you!" Fade said calmly, as he walked out of the bushes, looking really calm.

"The human pokemon!" Tigarshi growled, his eyes glaring. "Why are you here?!" He demanded, cowering slightly.

Fade smirked. "What afraid of me? Cause I can easily best you and all the legedaries?" Fade said with a calm tone. "I'm here, cause your hurting pokemon and these human kids, who have done nothing to you!" Fade snarled, his cat-like eyes still blood red, his cat-like fangs barred. "Other reason I'm here. Cause of Ty. Good work Ty, you found these kids and pokemon just in time" Fade added his voice softer and more gentle. Ty nodded.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Tigarshi yowled as he leaped at Fade only to pounch on air. Fade was smirking. "Too slow, kitty katty" Fade said with a smirk. "Answer the question kitty-cat" Fade said forcefully, his playfulness gone.

Tigarshi growled. "I attacked them cause they set foot in the forest! Humans are tainted and your the worst! Your helping them your protecting those who betrayed you!" Tigarshi growled.

Fade's eyes hardened. "It is true that some humans betrayed me, but these kids have done nothing to you! You have no right to just attack them, they're only children!" Fade snarled. "Ty, make sure the kids don't get hurt, the others will be here soon..." Fade said calmly. Ty just nodded and turned toward the pokemon. "Rest my trainer will take care of everything" Ty said calmly. The pokemon all nodded and plopped down while the kid just stood and watched, his eyes watching the battle.

"Where's your legedary pride? Legedaries are soppouse to protect the humans! Not attack them! For something so stupid!" Fade snapped back. This just caused Tigarshi to laugh. "I'm not good, like the other legedaries, we're not all good! We're evil and we do it for our own desiers, we want the human race destroyed, and that human race includes you!" Tigarshi snarled.

"We'll see about that!" Fade snarled back.

**Fade's Flashback:**

_Fade shook his head, this was all so confusing last night, while he had been walking back to the pokemon center, Silverasha appeared to him. "Be careful Fade, some of the legedaries have gone rogue! They turned evil cause of something, they were always evil... and we never saw it coming, please be careful of who you are around, I know Tigarshi the ice tiger legedary if near, and he's not happy with us good legedaries and he doesn't like you... for you are the coosen one, the human pokemon" Silverasha said._

_"What do you mean? human pokemon? I am human!" Fade snarled. _

_"No you are not!" Silverasha growled back. _

_"You have the powers of pokemon! Your not fully human, you may have the looks of a human but you don't have the same power, humans don't have powers that pokemon do, they can't do attacks, they can't understand us and they certainly can't heal injuries from humans and pokemon and take their wounds on a whim!" Silverasha's voice boomed around the empty streets. She turned and walked away flicking her two tails as she did so. "Good bye Fade, remember what I said, you'll need it soon, you needed to know, if are to survive!" Silverasha said as her voice fading as she disappeared into the silver mist she created._

_Fade walked away, his eyes widening as he turned and left for the pokemon center, in a flat out run. His mind clouding with worry and fear. Questions ran though his mind that he couldn't answer. Any of them, he was now very very confused._

**End of flashback:**

"So that's how you know, I knew I should of killed that stupid She-fox when I had the chance!" Tigarshi growled in rage.

Fade narrowed his eyes. "What were you going to do to her!?" Fade asked rage in his still blood red cat eyes.

Tigarshi just smirked. "I was going to kill her!" Tigarshi said like it wasn't even a big deal. When he said that, Fade snapped and leaped at the tiger pokemon, a look of pure rage in his eyes.

**Other's POV:**

Aira and the others had only succeeding in finding Fade's pokemon, which they didn't know where Fade's pokemon, they only knew the trainer as Raiken Raikon, and they knew that the trainer was in the forest along with another pokemon a Quilava, but that was all they knew.

"So what does your trainer look like?" Aira asked.

"He's got silver hair, and ice blue eyes, he's wearing a silver t-shirt and jeans" Saya/Zanite said calmly. The other four pokemon nodded. Saya/Zanite was carrying Fade/Raiken's egg, in Fade's backpack, cause Fade hadn't taken it with him, and the pokeballs were in there, hense why only Train/Zanx and Saya/Zanite were out,

"So can you guys smell out your trainer?" Mio asked. "Look at that! There's a big battle going on!" Barea shouted pointing at the sky, and the forest. That had different attacks flying out into the air, and random ice attacks flying into the air as well.

"Lets get going" Waya said as he took off before anyone could say anything. So the other four, and 9 pokemon ran after them. Train and Saya shared a look and they both nodded and quickly picking up their pace.

"Wait up!" Barea shouted as the two 'mightyena' passed them with innate speed.

The two pokemon just ignored them, and continued to run.

"That's gotta be Train and Saya, who else could it be?" Aira said panting as she ran.

"Enough about that bastard, just forget about him, already!" Barea and Waya shouted at the same time.

"That's enough out of you two!" Mio and Aira shouted back at them.

"Its Fade... and some kids, and injured pokemon... and Ty... and Tigarshi!" Sylvia and Spirit said at the same time, as they stopped, by the bushes.

The others stopped just behind the two.

Train and Saya were standing with Ty, and the other injured pokemon, and the little kids and a kid around 9...

"Why do you protect them? Humans when they see you, will run in fear, they will hurt you!" Tigarshi growled at the cloaked figure.

"Enough is enough, I know humans have treated me badly... as in calling me a Lab-rat, and other names, and sure I've been betrayed by said race, but you know what!?" Fade said calmly. "Its because of that betrayal that I see that humans really do fear what they can't understand!" Fade yelled.

"Why do you protect these worthless beings?" Tigarshi growled.

"You wanna know why?" Fade snarled. "Its because, I'm as loyal as a fucking dog! Maybe even loyaler then a dog! I protect those who have hated my guts, for reasons even I don't understand, but I know what I must do! Cause at least I have a heart! And that hearts tells me what I must do! Even at the risk that my powers will be discovered in the end!" Fade snarled.

"Its Fa-" Aira shouted, but a hand was but over her mouth, it was Sylvia. "Be quiet!" she said calmly.

"More stupid humans! You shall all die!" Tigarshi roared in rage, as a big hurrican of Ice, hail, snow, frozen water and water, appered from the sky, and surrounded everyone.

"No! You'll kill them!" Fade yelled.

"That's the point!" Tigarshi roared laughing as he was swollowed up by the storm, and disappeared into it, his laughing was fading away.

The screams from the kids arose again, and then screams of his former friends arose two, and then the screams of the pokemon around rang up, as well.

Fade held up his hands, yes barehanded(He had taken off his fingerless gloves), he was clearly trying to think of something. "NO I can't let them die! Not like this! I have to do something!" Fade yelled over the roar of the hurrican. Fade's eyes and hands glowed purple, yes a physic purple. Just as that happened everything stopped, just stopped. Fade had no idea what he did, he could comprehend anything that was going on or what he just did, cause he zoned out when he did.

Fade fell to his knees panting. "What did I just do?" He asked only seeing black, nothing but blackness.

"Fade, you saved them, just take a look for yourself" Came a voice, of someone the boy didn't know who it was. A suddenly bright rainbow glow appeared.

"But why is it so dark? I can't see!" Fade yelled. "Open your eyes, Human pokemon!" The voice was gentle and soothing.

Fade opened his eyes, only to see... A rainbow colored pheonix had appeared, flapping its flaming wings. "You mustn't tell anyone of this boy's powers, am I understood?" The pheonix said calmly, clearly speakiing human. But the Fade, the words were slurred, and he couldn't hear right. Fade shoved himself to his feet.

"Who are you..." Fade asked his voice hoarse and weak, as he shoved himself to his knees and then to his feet, stumbling as he tried to stay balanced. Train, Saya and Ty all ran over to him. Fade turned and started to walk away, toward the forest, he was just going to cut clear across.

"We won't tell anyone, or at least I won't, I'll make sure they don't either" The 9 year old boy said.

"Heh, guess I was wrong, humans aren't as bad as I thought..." Fade said as he nodded toward the 9 year old kid and continued to walk away.

The pheonix nodded and a rainbow of light flashed and kids and pokemon's wounds were healed and they were gone, the only ones that remained were Aira, Mio, Sylivia, Waya, Barea and their pokemon and the walking away Fade. Fade recalled all of his pokemon, Train and Saya included. Just as he reached the edge of the clearing where he had battled. He was suddenly hit from behind and got jumped/knocked out. He couldn't tell what was happening as darkness took over his vision.

San: What happened to Fade? Well find next chapter, its gonna be really funny, or well in my oppion it is. And I know the chapter is shorter then the others, but bare with me... The next chapter will be like the others.

Umbreon, Espeon, Demyx, Raichu, Spirit and Leafeon: See ya next time on Axileo Region!


	18. Some truth behind the bloody lies

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by Professor Zen with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7. When Fade turned 13, the man he considered a father, betrayed him to save him. Will he ever figure out where he truly came from? Anyway Fade doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. His trust has gone down allot, but his love for pokemon has risen and rose to new heights. Fade's become more independent and a bit more on the cold, distrusting, and defencive side, with other people, but with pokemon, he's more calm, gentle and loving even if he doesn't seem like the type of person, when people are around. Fade now that's back with his friends, he's become allot more distant, now that he knews something's going to happen around when his friends get the 7th badge... but what he can't figure out is why? He can easily leave, but something is stopping him, from doing what he should do.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, deppending how badly she was beaten. She truely does regret ever freaking out like a fangirl over a cute boy, about Fade's powers.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST! She doesn't like the fact that her best guy friend was found out to have powers, but she's still his friend, even if she did freak out, like everyone else, who saw what Fade did, that fateful day.

Sylvia: She's hard to get to know, she doesn't trust that easy, but once you got that down she's a loyal friend. Team Starwave destroyed her town, killing everyone but her cause she fled, before they could get her. She had Streak and Flame as pets. She also has a spiral mark with a star in the center. This mark is the one that Sprit has on his forehead and now that him and Sylvia have bonded she has the same mark on her forehead. She's a very good friend, and has the been the only one besides Aira and Mio who haven't given up on Fade, like the other two have.

Waya: Is nice and kind, but since Fade told him what was going on, he's been quick to defend him. But at the begining he liked messing with Fade, but now he's nicer and more understadning and the two of them are friends.

Barea: She's stubborn, fun-loving and all around nice girl, but she's not afraid to speak her mind, and be outspoken. She's seen what Fade can do, and she doesn't really like him that much, she tires to get infomation out of him, that he's not willing or ready to give out. (This character is not mine, she's a friends character, from Neopets, who asked if her character could put in the story.)

_Preview: The pheonix nodded and a rainbow of light flashed and kids and pokemon's wounds were healed and they were gone, the only ones that remained were Aira, Mio, Sylivia, Waya, Barea and their pokemon and the walking away Fade. Fade recalled all of his pokemon, Train and Saya included. Just as he reached the edge of the clearing where he had battled. He was suddenly hit from behind and got jumped/knocked out. He couldn't tell what was happening as darkness took over his vision._

Chapter 18: Some truth behind the bloody lies...

Fade's POV:

Fade woke up, slowly, still not understanding what had happened. When he tried to move, he couldn't move anything, not even his legs, cause they were tied with rope. He looked up and saw five blurry figures. "What the hell?" He muttered, as he looked down, seeing he was tied to a tree, his hands were even hogtied like his feet and legs were. "Untie me right now!" Fade yelled.

"No!" The first blurry figure that sounded allot like Aira said.

"Who the fuck are you, why the hell did you tie me to a fucking tree!" Fade yelled. Yes Fade the said 'human pokemon' got his ass tied to a fucking tree _and_ hogtied _and_ knocked out by his own friends! Or former friends!

"Tell us, why you left first!" The second blurry figure that sounded like Mio said.

"Fuck off!" Fade snarled back.

"Then we won't untie you! Human pokemon!" The third blurry figure that sounded allot like Sylvia said, her voice semi-soft.

"Fine! I'll get out of this myself!" Fade barked back.

"Try it and your eevee gets it!" The fourth blurry figure snapped holding up silver and ice blue Eevee, who was struggling in her captures hold. Neko was the only one out, cause the other pokemon were no where to be seen. Neko was letting out silent mews of pain and fright.

"Let her go!" Fade snapped, his eyes glowing blood red, but nothing happened.

"Your too weak to do anything, after fighting all out with Tigarshi." The fifth blurry figure said coyly, which her voice sounded allot like Barea's.

"Screw you!" Fade snapped as he started to struggle, shaking his head wildly in an attemt to get out and to get his vision clear.

"That won't work!" the first figure snapped.

Fade growled at her. "Go to... Aira..." Fade stopped mid retort. His eyes wide with fear.

"We're all here, not just your girlfriend!" Mio said with a smile.

"She/I is/am not my/his girlfriend!" Both Aira and Fade shouted at he same time.

Waya, and three others burst out laughing, while two were glaring at them, one tied to a freaking tree.

"You gonna let Neko go now..." Fade asked, keeping his voice even.

"Not until you answer some questions of ours first" Waya said as he was the first one to recover from his laughing fit.

"FINE!" Fade yelled back at him, his eyes blazing.

"Tell us why you left!" Waya said getting right to the point.

"I left cause you all freaked out on me, you didn't say anything and I couldn't handle that kind of responce, I would of liked it if you all just freaked out and yelled at me or ran away screaming your fucking heads off!" Fade growled.

"That's interesting... but very sucky at the same time..." Barea said, shaking her head.

"Like I care, that's how I felt!" Fade snapped back.

"Ok, so how long ago did you know you had powers?" Aira asked.

"For as long as I can remember... no I'm just kidding, I've known for a while now... before we left, I figured it out... I have powers, and their becoming more and more apart of me" Fade said, his voice was still holding loathing.

"What do you mean, apart of you?" Mio asked, looking at him, as the others let out their pokemon. Mio's pokemon were out as well, as Barea's six, her Espeon, Umbreon, Blaziken(Who she switched for Ninetails, forgot to say that in chapter 15), Gardevoir, and Celebi and Streak, Flame and Spirit included, as was Raichu, Deldoom, Leafeon, Demyx and Kiri, were the other pokemon out.

"How the hell do you exspect me to know? That's just how it feels to me, cause these powers are apart of me!" Fade said with a snort as he turned his head away and glared at the trees.

"Why are you such a jerk?" Barea asked.

"Is that even a question?" Fade snarled not looking at them, he was still glaring at the wall of trees.

"No its not, but answer it!" Barea snapped as she kicked Fade in the shin, causing him to look at her with a glare.

"Don't kick me!" Fade hissed his voice venomess.

Barea just smiled. "What did that hurt?" She asked. Fade glared at her, his eyes still blood red. Barea lifted into the air and screamed. "Let me down!" She screamed fear in her voice.

Fade smirked. "Now why would I do that?" Fade asked his voice turning coy.

"Cause I said so!" Barea snapped.

"As you wish, baka no ahondara(stupid dumbass)" Fade asked as he closed his eyes.

Barea crashed to the ground. "I said put me down NOT drop me!" She screamed at him. Fade just smirked. Just cause he was tired to a fucking tree, didn't mean he was going to be nice to _them _for a second.

Aira, Mio and Sylvia just shook their heads, while Barea's pokemon gave Fade, glares, but the human pokemon just shook his head and sighed. "Kill a guy for having some fun, why don't cha..." Fade muttered angerly.

"Just answer our questions!" Mio yelled at him.

Fade snarled. "Let Neko go!"

Waya shook his head. "No can...-" Waya was cut off by himself being lifted up. Waya yelled and let Neko go. The cat/fox ran over to Fade and sat down beside him.

"Answer our questions!" Aira yelled at him. Mimicing Mio.

Fade growled. "SHUT-UP!" He snapped. "I don't have to do anything you say! You have no power over me! I haven't heard an apologiy from ANY of YOU! I've heard no Thank-yous for saving your stupid lives!" Fade yelled. As his fists broke into flames. The ropes burned and fell to the ground. Fade was free. He held up his hand and flicked his wrist. His backpack came flying over to him. He quickly looked though it feeling the egg and his pokeballs. Feeling each pokemon in their pokeballs. "Neko!" Fade said gentlely but firmly. Neko jumped onto Fade's shoulder. Fade's backpack was thrown over his shoulder, and clutched in his right hand. As he started to walk away. "GOOD-BYE!" The words were like vemon and full of anger when he spoke them.

Aira watched Fade walk away. She suddenly ran over and hugged him from behind. "Please don't leave Fade. We're sorry, we really are. I'm really sorry! Please just don't leave... We want to help you... please Fade. Please!" Aira said close to tears and her voice almost begging.

Fade couldn't take seeing her cry. He said it without looking at her. "Alright... I'll stay" He said with much force and sigh. "Just stop crying and begging..." He said.

Aira smiled and brightened, as she looked up at him. "Alright" She yelled and hugged Fade around his neck. Making Fade blush and lightly push her off. "Enough hugging... its begining to get annoying..." Fade said truthfully, as he still wasn't looking at anymore.

"Sorry Fade..." Airu said.

"What happened to you? Your starting to sound like a fan girl... and not the real Aira, your personalty was all 'I'm going to be the greatest, and I'll beat up anyone who says a girl can't become the pokemon master' And all that other crap you, did back on the island... and when you lost to...-" Fade couldn't finish, cause he suddenly got cut off by Aira's slap.

"What... the... hell was that for!" Fade asked blinking as he rubbed his sore cheek, that Aira slapped.

"For leaving! and saying that crap about me being a fangirl!" Aira snapped, back to her old self. Much to Fade's liking, although he'd never admit it.

"Stupid little... forget it! Your not worth it" Fade growled as he looked away for her, and the others. "...And I'm sorry I left..." Came the mutter from Fade.

Barea smirked. "Did the great human pokemon just say he's sorry?" Barea asked.

Fade scowled. "Shut up, girly!" Fade snarled back. "I can say anything I want to!" Fade barked at her, his fangs barred.

Mio and Sylvia looked at each other and sighed. "This is gonna be a long night..., well guys the good thing is we're all together again, and we should just stay here, I mean it is going to get dark soon, so we should just set up camp, and get dinner ready" Mio said calmly.

"Ok." Aira said.

Fade sighed. "Fine" he said. "Come on out guys!" Fade called, as his pokemon let themselves out of their pokeballs and out into the open, where the other pokemon and Neko was, who was still on Fade's shoulder.

"How do you do that?" Mio asked.

Fade just shurgged. "That's none of your concern" he said calmly. He was being secretive for reasons only he knew why.

Sylvia sighed, as she took off her backpack and started to set up her sleeping bag.

"I'm gonna go get fire wood..." Fade said as he started to walk off, his backpack down by a tree. His pokemon, were all by the tree, in their normal forms, Neko was with them, cause she had gotten off of Fade's shoulder.

"I'm going with you!" Waya said.

"Why?" Came Fade's slightly snapped reply.

"Cause I want to!" Waya barked back.

"Fine, whatever" Fade hissed, as he walked toward the forest.

Waya followed him.

"Be back in an hour guys! That's when we'll start getting dinner ready." Mio called after them.

Waya just waved his hand showing that he heard.

Once the two of them were far enough a away. Fade glanced behind at Waya. "If I tell you the reason why I left... you can't tell anyone. If you tell the girls will be grave danger, and we won't be able to do anything to save them, do you understand how this is going to work? if I tell you, you can't tell the girls anything." Fade said his voice deadly serious.

Waya glared at him. "What is it, and I won't tell, I don't want them to be in danger." Waya said.

Fade nodded. He took out another note, this one had allot of writing on it.

_Fade, I don't want to tell you this, but once your friends get the 7th badge, you will be faced with most deadly option. You've ever been faced with. Come with the guards back to the lab, or your friends will die, if you refuse then your friends will die. But that's not all, Even if you do surrender, your friends will be taken with you, to the lab, and they will be killed. Every last one of them, right before your eyes, and that's not all. I will make you kill them! This isn't professor Zen, he tired up right now... and we're holding off our attacks right now, but people are out there, people you would never expect, they are watchign your every move. So be careful. F.A.D.E or Human pokemon, or whatever you wish yourself to be called. Until next time... We will meet soon, Human pokemon, and I will want to speak with you, soon very soon, you will reconize me when you see me._

Waya looked at the note in horror. "Is this why you left?" Waya asked.

Fade nodded and shook his head. "Part of the reason... I got this note a couple of days ago, this is the main reason I left." Fade said his voice calm.

Waya looked at him. "I would of done the same..." He said as he bent down and picked up some sticks for the fire.

Fade said nothing, and put the note back into his pocket. He started to pick up some firewood as well. "Its hard... knowing what's going to happen, but you can't stop it. You lose no matter what choice you make... someone's going to die, in the end..." Fade whispered.

Waya didn't hear him, and kept picking up firewood.

"Will I make the right choice?" Fade asked himself.

_"You'll make the right choice Fade... you always do. I'll be there to help you, I'll help you, I will, I'll always go to you, if you need help, you have my powers after all, but you need more, you need the powers of all the legedaries old and new, you will need us, and we need you, Fade, you must take the evil legedaries powers as well as the ones that are good.' _A voice said in his mind.

"Silverasha... I will do my best... I promise" Fade whispered to himsself, as he saw Waya not too far away, tossing up a pokeball and then he threw it into some grass. "What are you doing!" Fade snapped. Suddenly a mad spider came out. This big snake as big as an Arbok came out. The cobra was blood red with black fangs that dripped purple venom. "You idiot that's a Cabrana!" Fade snarled as he saw Waya jump back.

"I wanna catch it, Fade use tackle!" Waya shouted. As he put his firewood down, and Fade did the same.

Fade got infront of Waya but gave him a defiant look. "What do I look like a pokemon!" Fade snarled.

"I don't have Leafeon with me, and if you don't do something... LOOK OUT" Waya shouted.

Fade couldn't react and got bitten on the arm by Cabrana. "Shit!" Fade hissed, as he fell onto his back and kicked the Cabrana off of his arm. Fade's arm hung limp, from the poision. "Damn it, it poisioned me!" Fade muttered.

Waya didn't see that Fade was hurt. "Use flame thrower! or else I will tell everyone that you were afaid to battle!" Waya snapped.

"For gods fucking sake I'm not a pokemon! Damn it, get that though your head!" Fade snapped, as he held out his hand and used a weak flamethrower at the snake pokemon.

Cabrana just smirked as the flamethrower hit him but it didn't do much. "Is that all you got! You can't beat me, human pokemon!" Cabrana yelled as the snake launched a poison sting at Fade, who didn't move, cause if he did then Waya would of gotten hit, so he just sheilded his face with his arms.

Fade smirked. "Lets see how you like dealing with your own attack!" Fade shouted as his eyes glowed blood red. "Your going to pay for that posion sting and that poison bite!" Fade snarled, his voice cold and deadly. The poison stings flew out of his arms and body and went right at Cabrana.

Cabrana growled. "Stupid human pokemon!" Cabrana growled as he was hit by his own attack.

Fade smirked, and held up his right hand, he was channling sunlight from the setting sun into his hand. Making a shinning glow of enegry into a ball in his hand. "Solarbeam!" Fade shouted, as the attack flew at Cabrana.

Cabrana couldn't dodge and got hit with the attack, and was sent flying into the ground, only to skid and hit a tree, X's appeared in his eyes.

"Alright nice Fade. I wish you were...-" Waya got cut off by Fade's snap. "Just throw the damb ball!" Fade snapped as he walked away, toward the firewood, and tore off peices of his shirt and started to dress his wounds. He'll have to live with the posion for now, besides the posion wasn't really affecting him right now.

"Anyway, I wish you were my pokemon! Your attacks are awsome and you can do whatever you want!" Waya said grinning, as he threw the pokeball at the still zonked out Cabrana. Two or three wobbles and shakes later, a ding was heard. Waya walked over to Cabrana. Waya's eyes trailed down to Fade's bitten arm. "Your not hurt are you?" Waya asked, remembering when Fade was attacked, by the cobra pokemon.

"I'm fine, its nothing to worry about..." Fade said calmly, as he began to pick up the fire wood, keeping his eyes off Waya but he could feel the worried gaze of the boy, who used him as a pokemon, to capture a pokemon.

"No your not!" Waya snapped suddenly, walking over to Fade and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I AM FINE!" Fade screamed back at him, as he ripped himself free from Waya's grip on his shirt.

"No your not!" Waya growled, as he started to pick up the firewood, that he had caused Fade to drop, only to get back up and swiftly punch Fade in the jaw, causing Fade to stumble back.

"What the fuck was that for!" Fade snapped.

"For lying!" Waya snapped back as he picked up his firewood as well as Fade's and walked off toward camp, leaving a stunned Fade behind.

Fade was stunned. He just sank down against a tree. "What am I doing? All I'm doing is causing more and more trouble for them... someone please give me a sign... that what I'm doing is right..." Fade said softly.

_"What your doing is right Fade, don't give up, your friends will need you... when they get attacked by Team Starwave, but if your not there, then who will save them?"_ Some Silver mist said, as the silver mist whirled around him.

"I know I know... but still... Why is it so hard to please them? Maybe I shouldn't of come... back at all..." Fade said to the mist.

_"If you leave now... you will be hurting yourself and them, and you don't like hurting your friends..." _The silver mist said.

Fade sighed. "Silverasha I know your always looking out of me, and thank you... well I better be getting back..." He said as he sighed, and got up and started to walk back toward camp, knowing he'd get punched, or slapped or something, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to get it over with... He knew his friends would be mad, but he could take care of himself and he didn't need other's to look out for him, anymore. Not since he knew what was going to happen, yet he could do nothing to stop it, fate was set in motion and there was nothing he could do about it.

**Professor Zen's POV:**

"What are you planning!" Professor Zen snapped, as he was chained to a wall in the cell.

"What we're planning is nothing of your concern, anymore" Zagart said coldly, laughing to himself.

Professor zen growled. "Leave him and his friends alone!" Professor zen snapped.

"No I don't think so, Professor, you can't do anything to stop us, now that your chained here." Zagart said calmly, as he left. "Fade will be ours once again, and this time his emotions and memories will be erased compeletly. And our attack will still be on." Zagart said as he left though the cell doorway, and it closed behind him.

"Fade... I have failed you..." Professor Zen said softly, as a tear rolled down the man's cheek, as he stared out the window, at the stars and moon.

San: Ok that's another chapter up. I've still got allot more. Sorry this update took longer, I had some writer's block. ANyway, yes characters and made up pokemon are still being accsepted. Any ideas on what Fade's egg should hatch into? I'm open for ideas on baby made up pokemon. The egg is black, with pale purple, pale blue, pale silver, and pale white spiral marks around it. If you guys have any ideas that'll help me out allot.


	19. Fade's egg hatched! and more mysteries

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by Professor Zen with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7. When Fade turned 13, the man he considered a father, betrayed him to save him. Will he ever figure out where he truly came from? Anyway Fade doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. His trust has gone down allot, but his love for pokemon has risen and rose to new heights. Fade's become more independent and a bit more on the cold, distrusting, and defencive side, with other people, but with pokemon, he's more calm, gentle and loving even if he doesn't seem like the type of person, when people are around. Fade now that's back with his friends, he's become allot more distant, now that he knews something's going to happen around when his friends get the 7th badge... but what he can't figure out is why? He can easily leave, but he doesn't want to leave, cause he wants to stop what's going to happen, before it happens.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, deppending how badly she was beaten. She truely does regret ever freaking out like a fangirl over a cute boy, about Fade's powers.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST! She doesn't like the fact that her best guy friend was found out to have powers, but she's still his friend, even if she did freak out, like everyone else, who saw what Fade did, that fateful day.

Sylvia: She's hard to get to know, she doesn't trust that easy, but once you got that down she's a loyal friend. Team Starwave destroyed her town, killing everyone but her cause she fled, before they could get her. She had Streak and Flame as pets. She also has a spiral mark with a star in the center. This mark is the one that Sprit has on his forehead and now that him and Sylvia have bonded she has the same mark on her forehead. She's a very good friend, and has the been the only one besides Aira and Mio who haven't given up on Fade, like the other two have.

Waya: Is nice and kind, but since Fade told him what was going on, he's been quick to defend him. But at the begining he liked messing with Fade, but now he's nicer and more understadning and the two of them are friends.

Barea: She's stubborn, fun-loving and all around nice girl, but she's not afraid to speak her mind, and be outspoken. She's seen what Fade can do, and she doesn't really like him that much, she tires to get infomation out of him, that he's not willing or ready to give out. (This character is not mine, she's a friends character, from Neopets, who asked if her character could be put in the story. Unforcently for me, I can't remember her neopets name, cause her accont got frozen, twice and we haven't be able to hook up in a long time, but I saved her list character data, so that's how I rememberd her.)

_Preview: "Fade... I have failed you..." Professor Zen said softly, as a tear rolled down the man's cheek, as he stared out the window, at the stars and moon._

Chapter 19: Fade's egg hatched! And more mysteries on Fade's past...

Fade got back to camp, only to be bombarded by questions, yelling, and allot of pain, to put it simplly, Fade got hurt allot worse then he did with Cabrana. As he was getting bombarded, he blew up on them, and sent them all up in the air, and left them floating there with no way of getting down, till they calmed down, and did this calmly.

"Will you let us down!?" Aira screamed.

"Will you yell, scream, lectrue, slap or hit me, if I do?" Fade asked calmly, as he was dressing his wounds with bandages.

"Yes!" Barea shouted.

"Then no!" Fade said calmly, not looking at them.

"Why isn't sylvia or Waya floating up in the air, like we are?" Mio shouted.

"Cause She didn't run up to me and start yelling, screaming and hitting me, and she's asking me what happened in a calm manner! Unlike you three!" Fade barked back. "Waya cause he already hit me, and cause ... well Leafeon is watching him, has threatened him more then once to..." Fade trailed off on purpuse. "I'm surprised your pokemon haven't attacked me yet..." Fade said.

Just as he said that he got tackled by Barea's, Aira's and Mio's pokemon. Fade went skidding into the ground. "Damn it, you all gonna pay for that!" Fade snarled, his bandage ripped, showing the wound that was turning black and purple cause of the poison in his arm. Fade made the pokemon that tackled him float into the air. Fade pushed himself up. His eyes still red.

Saya, Train and the other pokemon looked shocked at the wound. "Fade how did that happen!" Aira demanded from the air. "Waya used me as a pokemon, cause he angered a Cabrana, and then forced me to battle it, and I got bitten. Its not a big deal, I've had worse!" Fade said as he bandaged his wound again.

Fade then walked over to the fire, and snapped his fingers and the fire rose. Fade then walked back over to a tree and sat down, his arm clutched in his hand, his wrist still broken.

Sylvia didn't say anything. She knew she wouldn't get an answer out of him. "Can you let them down now? Dinners ready" Sylvia said softly. Spirit, Streak and Flame looked at Fade.

Fade's pokemon were doing the same, Kive who had the egg was waiting for him to do something.

Fade sighed. He said nothing and closed his eyes, everyone fell down, to the ground, that was in his physic hold.

"I said let them down, not drop them." Sylvia muttered. Fade rolled his eyes. "Power wearing thin, not gonna waste time with gentleness" Fade said gruftly.

Aira looked at him, surpisingly she didn't snap at him, like she normally would of. "Is something on your mind?" Aira asked.

Fade shook his head. He wasn't going to tell them. Not not, at least.

A couple of minutes passed and everyone was eating. Fade hadn't touched the food, it was meat, something they should know he wasn't going to eat. He turned his head away at it and looked away. Daura, and Kiva looked at him confused. "Want it?" Fade muttered to the two wolf-like pokemon. "Go on, I'm not gonna eat it." Fade muttered again. Kiva and Daura smiled and took the meat and split it in half and they each ate it.

Fade shook his head, when suddenly he found himself face to face with Spirit. If Fade hadn't been leaning up against a tree, he might of jumped back. "What Spirit?" He asked forcing his voice to be calm.

Spirit said nothing but he turned around and flicked his tail, at Fade to follow. Fade looked back at his pokemon, who were all eating. Fade grabbed the egg and walked after Spirit.

Spirit stopped and turned around. His eyes flashing, from their normal white to a blood red, along with his fur. Fade looked a bit weirded out. "Spirit what's wrong?" Fade asked. He didn't get an answer and then suddenly found himself being pinned by the wolf pokemon. The egg suddenly started to glow, and a pokemon was left in its wake.

This pokemon screeched in fear. It was a little dragon/phoenix/Liger-like pokemon. The pokemon was fully black, with pale purple and pale blue paws that looked like liger's in the front, and the pokemon's hind legs looked like a phoenix's. The body of the pokemon was a cross between a Liger's and a dragon's. It has a a tail like a liger's but it also has pale silver and pale white bird feathers on it, that were flaming white and silver. While the liger tail was pure black with a pale purple tip, and it has some black scales like a dragon's at the tip. The pokemon has two sets of wings, ones set is a flaming silver and white phoenix wings. The other is allot of pale purpleish blue dragon wings. The pokemon's body was covered in small spots of pale blue, purple, silver and white. The pokemon's head looked just like a dragon's, but it has a beak, and liger ears and small horns of a dragon's. While the pokemon's eyes were white, purely white. Showing that the pokemon was truely blind.

Fade quickly picked up the pokemon and held it close. _"Kiva! Come here right now!" _Fade yelled in his mind mentally to Kiva.

Suddenly an evil dark red aura came out of Spirit and flew into the baby pokemon, making the pokemon scream its heart out in pure fear. The pokemon stopped screaming, as the dark red aura disappeared into the sky, unable to take control of the little pokemon, the pokemon opened its blind eyes opened and it looked right at Fade, and snuggled up to him.

Fade got up, as Spirit got off of him, quickly. "I'm sorry Fade, I don't know what came over me..." Spirit said as he shook his mighty head.

"Its Ok, I think I know what happened..." Fade said as he held the baby mixed up pokemon, to his chest. "I'll call you, Sight" Fade said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Spirit couldn't help but ask.

"I think something really bad is happening to the legedaries... I think they are being possessed, and I think Team starwave has something to do with it..." He said with a sigh, as Kiva came though the bushes.

The wolf/dog pokemon walked over to Fade and saw the little pokemon. "What's his or her name?" Kiva asked. "Sight. Sight can be either a girls or guys name, and it fits."Fade said with a small. "Take Sight back to camp and be careful, don't let anything happen to Sight" Fade said with a girn.

Kiva nodded and gently took Sight from Fade, and held the little blind sleeping pokemon close to her, as she walked back to camp.

"As I was saying, team Starwave has something to do with the evil legedaries..." Fade said with a sigh.

Spirit looked confused. "You mean, how I changed from white to blood red, and couldn't see anything but red and death of everyone around me, and all I could see was Team Starwave laughing their heads off with guns and other weapons in their hands?" Spirit said.

"Yes that's the one, I saw when Sight was taken over, but the Aura left his body and went up into the air and disappeared." Fade said with a sigh.

"Lets get back..." Spirit said with a sigh, as he walked back toward the others.

"Silverasha, are and the other legedaries OK? Is this evil aura trying to take over you two?" Fade asked himself as he walked back with Spirit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the two of them got back, everyone was over were the little halfling pokemon lay crouched in fear, before the blind pokemon yelped and sprain into the air and bolted over to Fade, jumping into his unawaited arms. Sight's eyes were closed tightly. Fade couldn't help but frown at this. He put his hand on Sight's back and petted him. "Its Ok, calm down now, your ok, I'm here now. Don't worry Sight, they won't hurt you..." Fade said reasuringly, as the halfling clung to his shirt like a life-line. Fade glared at them, with a look of anger and annoyance. "You crowded him, its only natural that he become afraid of you and bolt off to find me!" Fade then turned his head toward Kiva.

"I'm sorry, I turned away from him for a second to Saya and Train what happened, then they came along, and crowded him, I tried to tell them that something bad was going to happen, and that he was blind, but they didn't listen honest!" Kiva said sencerly. Fade sighed, but he didn't say anything. He walked over to Saya and the others and leaned on the tree and slid down it until he was on the ground.

"Fade are you alright?" Mio asked for first time in a while.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry." Fade said calmly. His pokemon kept their distance even Kiva did. Fade set the now sleeping Sight down, next to Kiva, who was asleep with his pokemon. Daura and Ty and Train were the ones awake, besides Fade, and the others.

"We should get some sleep" Waya said calmly, as he pulled out his sleeping bag and got into it and fell asleep, with Leafeon with him. The others did the same. Barea was asleep with her pokemon around her.

Aira, Sylvia and Mio were asleep with their pokemon around them as well.

Fade just nodded he slowly felt himself being pulled into unconsciousness, cause of the poision taking effect now. Fade shook his head but that just caused him to be pulled into blackness.

Train, Ty and Daura watched their trainer, thinking he was asleep. They two fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning was hell for them all. They all woke up, to see Fade, looking worse then he did the night before.

Aira walked over to Fade and shook him. "Wake up, Fade, time to leave" Aira said calmly. Fade shot up, sweating. "What's going on!? Did team Starwave show up?" He asked looking around like he was stuck in a eletric cage or a net.

The group laughed at this. "Oh shut-up!" Fade snapped, as he got up, only use his arm, and fell back over again, with a strangeled gasp of pain, and his hand to fly over to the bandaged wound on his arm.

Aira blinked. "What's wrong?" Aira asked, as she walked over to Fade, who jumped to his feet, suddenly, and gave Aira a death glare. "Back off!" He snapped, his voice cold.

Waya grabbed Fade's wrist and pulled it back. "Stop it!" Fade snapped, as his wrists were yanked. HIs hand that was covering his wound was yanked off.

"What is this?" Waya snapped, as Aira undid the bandage. Only to gasp at the sight of it, the wound was all black and purple, the surriounding skin was a sickly purple and it already looking like it was spreading.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Mio snapped. "You can trust us! We're your friends!" Barea snapped.

Fade yanked out of Waya's death grip and turned away from them. "Its nothing!" Fade barked. "We are friends but we can't be friends if I can't protect you from what's going to happen!" Fade snapped, glaring at them.

"Why are you acting like this! Stop being so strong! What do you know what's going to happen!" Aira snarled.

"I can't tell you why! or how, I already know what's going to happen, and I have to stop it!" Fade snapped. "I can't worry about some stupid wound, when I won't have time for that!" Fade snarled, as he wrapped the wound again, and started to walk away.

"Why are you being like this!" Aira snapped at him, anger in her eyes. Her pokemon were returned along with everyone elses pokemon. Fade's pokemon were returned as well, but Train, Saya and Spirit were out.

"Becasue I have to!" Fade barked back, as he lowered his gaze from her eyes. "You don't know what could happen, what will happen! The things I'm stuck making choices for! The things that I might make the wrong choices on! God damn it, I can't take having brudens like this set on my shoulders for reasons out of my control! I can't be a normal kid on an adventcure, cause it might get my friends killed! I'm not like normal people, I'm not like you!" Fade snapped.

"Fade...-" Sylvia got cut off by Fade.

"Professor Zen was right, having friends just makes everything harder... But having friend's also is a good thing..." He said softly.

Sylvia looked at Fade like he was crazy, everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Fade...-" Aira got cut off by Waya. "Leave him alone! Let him be! Just let him do what he wants, he knows what he's doing." Waya said calmly.

"But..." Aira started but Mio put her hand over Aira's mouth. "Leave them alone, they know what they are talking about. We can't force it out of them." Mio said with a sigh.

Aira sighed. "Fine... Lets go." Aira said as she turned and walked away. Mio, Sylvia, Spirit and Barea following her.

Waya walked after them. "Fade, the road your going on, is a loney one, a dangerous one. Keep your enemies close, but keep your friends closer..." Waya said as he left Fade standing there.

Fade shook his head and followed Waya. Train and Saya looked at each other. "I don't like this..." Saya said as she walked after Fade. "He's becoming more cold, more distant, his humanity is losing purpous, his throwing his humantiy away slowly bit by bit, we have to have to stop him, from throwing his humanity away..." Train said as he followed Fade and walked beside his sister. "Yes its what we have to do, we swore to watch over to him for Professor Zen... and for our friend, the little girl, who was Fade's little sister. Flora..., but is now living on in us." Saya said with a sigh. She looked to her left toward Train, but saw a little girl, with long dark blue hair with natural gold tips and gold eyes following right behind Fade. She could of sworn she heard the little 3 year old girl mutter. _"Brother, don't lose yourself to darkness! Don't throw away your humanity! It'll kill you! Just like it did me!" _She said. The girl was wearing a gold dress and had the same marks as Fade but they were gold. _"Keep an watching and helping him. Train and Saya, I'm counting on you!"_ The little girl said as she disappeared into thin air. Saya looked at Train and he nodded. He had seen Flora as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAFTERNOON 12:00PMxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they were walking a person jumped out the bushes in front of them. "Hold it right there!" The girl snapped. She has raven black hair thats down to her mid back. Her purple eyes glimed, as she landed her eyes on Fade. The girl wore a short white skirt, a blue tank-top with a black vest over it and black shoes. She was a year older then them.

The group stopped. Fade stopped and snarled, but he didn't say anything. Train and Saya growled from his sides.

The girl smirked. "Now, now no need to be so vicious, you three in the back!" She said with bittersweet laugh.

"Who are you?!" Aira asked.

"Raven, Raven Eaglewing!" The girl known as Raven Eaglewing said. "And I want to battle you, growling boy!" Raven said pointing at Fade.

Fade just snorted. "Bitch, I'm not gonna battle you! I have no reason to and I don't battle unless I have to!" Fade snarled.

"Chicken!" Raven snapped.

"I'm not a chicken!" Fade snapped.

"Then prove it, right here, right now!" Raven snapped.

Fade glared at her, and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. "NO means NO!" Fade snarled.

"Your hurt!" Raven said. Fade shrugged. "Shut up!" Fade growled.

"How did you get hurt?" Raven said walking over to Fade, past the others. Fade opened his eyes glared at her. "None of yoru buisness!" The human pokemon snapped.

"I'm making it my buisness!" Raven snapped. Fade jumped back. "Your as persitant as they are, just leave me alone!" Fade snarled.

"Now why would I do that" Raven said sarcasicly, as she walked over to Fade and grabbed his wrist, before he could jump away from her again.

Fade glared at her. "I'm fine!" Fade said slowly, as if he was talking to a child.

Raven looked at the others, who looked confused and worried. "Your friends are worried about you." Raven said.

Fade shrugged. "What else is new." He said truthfully. He got slapped for that none caring remark. "Dont' be so non-caring" Raven snapped.

Fade blinked but he glared right back at her. He yanked his wrist away, but Raven kept her hold on his wrist. "Leave me alone!" Fade snapped, finding his voice again.

"Bastard, you should be greatful your friends care so much about you! What would your family said about this!" Raven snapped at him. Fade averted his eyes.

Fade didn't say anything. Train and Saya just watched. They could of sworn they heard a laugh coming from Flora.

Raven just kept glaring him. The others kept staring at him, Fade finally just disappeared in front of Raven and then reappeared behind her. "Shut up, you don't know one thing about me!" Fade hissed lowly and dangerously.

Raven smirked. "So that's what you can do, interesting." She said with a smirk.

Fade snared and didn't comment. Saya, Train and the others just looked shocked and confused. They had no idea what Raven was talking about...

Who is Raven, and is a friend or foe? Good or Evil?

San: Another cliff hanger. Anyway, come on people. All I need is animals, give me at least that much, I don't know what animals to use, just give me a list of animals, Myistical and exsink animals are welcome. I need animals any kind will do, I can't think of what animals to use. Just give me animals a list of animals for all I care. It'll help me out allot, with new pokemon to make up. You don't have to give me anything, but just a list of animals or just five animals! Or else my updates will be slower, and I'll skip strait to the 7th gym leader, cause that's were I'm at! Cause I can't think of any knew pokemon and I need help. F

Fade's Pokemon Sight, is a mixed breed I know, but I had to do something it was the only thing I could think of. Give a girl some slack. But seriously I am considering on skipping right to 7th gym, cause that's were I'm at, right now, and I'm getting brain dead(Writer's block) bad time on this. I might do one more chapter, of them getting to other town, but then after that, I'm skipping strait to 7th badge, cause everything that's been happening is really starting get boring for me and I'm sure its getting boring for the rest of you all as well.


	20. Raven, friend A girl, and a new town

Fade: Fade abandoned at a young age and then taken in by Professor Zen with his two pokemon Train and Saya, yet he doesn't remeber anything before he met the professor which was when he was 7. When Fade turned 13, the man he considered a father, betrayed him to save him. Will he ever figure out where he truly came from? Anyway Fade doesn't like pokemon battles cause he doesn't like to hurt pokemon even if they are not his. He doesn't and won't do contests cause of his stage fright, but if he has to then he'll battle but only if he has to. His trust has gone down allot, but his love for pokemon has risen and rose to new heights. Fade's become more independent and a bit more on the cold, distrusting, and defencive side, with other people, but with pokemon, he's more calm, gentle and loving even if he doesn't seem like the type of person, when people are around. Fade now that's back with his friends, he's become allot more distant, now that he knews something's going to happen around when his friends get the 7th badge... but what he can't figure out is why? He can easily leave, but he doesn't want to leave, cause he wants to stop what's going to happen, before it happens.

Aira: She likes to battle and she likes to enter contests, so thats what she's going to do she's going to enter both of them in the Axileo region. She's a fun loving girl and she's outgoing, just don't get her mad if you don't know her cause she'll knock you for a loop, literally. Like someone very competive she hates to lose. When she loses, she goes into a bit of a depressed mood, deppending how badly she was beaten. She truely does regret ever freaking out like a fangirl over a cute boy, about Fade's powers.

Mio: She likes water pokemon but also other types of pokemon as well. Mio is going to be pokemon trainer. She's kind and likes to help people, and she likes to cheer on her friends, and she can get mad at people who diss her or her pokemon or her friends, or if they get her mad... two words RUN FAST! She doesn't like the fact that her best guy friend was found out to have powers, but she's still his friend, even if she did freak out, like everyone else, who saw what Fade did, that fateful day.

Sylvia: She's hard to get to know, she doesn't trust that easy, but once you got that down she's a loyal friend. Team Starwave destroyed her town, killing everyone but her cause she fled, before they could get her. She had Streak and Flame as pets. She also has a spiral mark with a star in the center. This mark is the one that Sprit has on his forehead and now that him and Sylvia have bonded she has the same mark on her forehead. She's a very good friend, and has the been the only one besides Aira and Mio who haven't given up on Fade, like the other two have.

Waya: Is nice and kind, but since Fade told him what was going on, he's been quick to defend him. But at the begining he liked messing with Fade, but now he's nicer and more understadning and the two of them are friends.

Barea: She's stubborn, fun-loving and all around nice girl, but she's not afraid to speak her mind, and be outspoken. She's seen what Fade can do, and she doesn't really like him that much, she tires to get infomation out of him, that he's not willing or ready to give out. (This character is not mine, she's a friends character, from Neopets, who asked if her character could be put in the story. Unforcently for me, I can't remember her neopets name, cause her accont got frozen, twice and we haven't be able to hook up in a long time, but I saved her list character data, so that's how I rememberd her.)

San: Raven Eaglewing, is another one of my friends from Neopets, who I asked if she had a pokemon character, and she's letting me use Raven in my story. Hope you like her, Pamelana. And that goes for Cinnamonpool as well, sicne she created Serentity.

_Preview: Raven smirked. "So that's what you can do, interesting." She said with a smirk. Fade snarled and didn't comment. Saya, Train and the others just looked shocked and confused. They had no idea what Raven was talking about... Who is Raven, and is she a friend or foe? Good or Evil?_

Chapter 20: Raven, friend. A girl, and a new town.

"How do you know that!" Fade snapped. His blood red eyes blazing with anger, as he lifted the girl up in the air, like he had done with his friends.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Raven snapped. Fade growled. He lifed up his hand. "What would happen, if I dropped you from this height? Would you break your arm, your leg, your foot, your neck, or would you just die?" Fade asked with a smirk like he was seriously thinking of doing that. He moved his hand and Raven went higher into the air. While Fade just gave a laugh of seriousness, he was being serious. Very serious.

"Fade don't you dare drop her!" Aira snapped. Fade growled. "Why shouldn't I?" He asked coldly.

Barea walked up to Fade and kicked him on the shin. "Ow what the hell, you people are so annoying!" He snapped, as he lost his concontraction and Raven fell toward the ground, screaming her head off.

Fade turned around toward Barea, he looked about ready to punch her. He didn't care if she was a girl, he wasn't going to be treated like a punching bag for his friends.

"FADE!" Mio and Aira yelled at the same time. Fade just held out his hand behind him, and Raven stopped falling, but then when she stopped, Fade just let her drop down to the ground, she wasn't even a foot from the ground, but she did fall onto her back.

"Fade, your being a jerk!" Aira snapped. Fade whiled around and glared at her. "I. Don't. Care." He said slowlly and venom in his voice.

"Why are being like this?" Aira asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. Fade shrugged her hand off, and got up, his hand clutching the wound on his wrist.

"I told you this before! Cause I have to!!" Fade snapped.

"Why!" Aira argued back. "Why do you have to do everything!" Aira yelled at him. Mio and the others were staying out of this. Even Raven was staying out of it.

"Because! BECAUSE! BECAUSE! BECAUSE! BECASUE! JUST BECAUSE! I HAVE TO. I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE. I'M STUCK DOING THINGS THAT A KID LIKE ME SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DO, BUT ITS MY BURDEN TO CARRY AND I HAVE TO DEAL WITH! I'M NOT LIKE OTHER KIDS! I'M NOT NORMAL! I NEVER WAS NEVER NORMAL!!" Fade yelled back, as his voice grew weak and raspy, as he went into a fit of coughs, his hand flying up to cover his mouth, trying to make his coughs stop.

Aira stopped. She put her hand on his shoulder. Fade jumped away from her. "Dont' touch me!" Fade snapped, his voice hoarse and cold. As he glared at Aira.

Train and Saya barked something at him. Fade just glared at them. Train and Saya heard a little 3 year old laughing. _"Silly big brother, stop holding onto the past..."_ The little girl said appeaing infront of Fade, in a spirit form. Fade stopped staring at the girl. "Flora..." Fade whispered. Fade blinked at the little girl disappeared into thin air. Fade couldn't help but looked shocked. "Flora... sister..." Fade said softly, and took a step back, his eyes widening. Fade was about to jump back when someone grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward. Fade flinched thinking he was going to get hit, but instead he felt a stinging spray on to his arm, and the affect was coming into affect. Fade was cured of his posion. Fade looked up and excepted to see Raven or Aira or Mio, but it was neither it was Syliva.

Fade glared at her, but his glare was soft. "Why?" Fade asked. He was about to move, when suddenly Sylvia stopped him, by grabbing his hand. She suddenly moved in one swift movement, and popped his wrist back into place, causing Fade to cring, not in pain, but of the popping sound it made.

"Cause you weren't going to let anyone else do anything to help you." Sylvia said as she turned and walked away, back toward Spirit. Train and Saya walked up, and barked something. "Thank you..." Fade said soflty. "So it was her I saw..." He said with a sigh.

Before anyone could say anything Fade turned and ran, his hat flying off, as he ran though the forest. Tears rolling down his face as he ran. _"Sister... Flora! Flora!"_ Fade screamed in his mind. He kept running, trying to find any sign of his little sister.

Aira and the others looked at eachother and sighed. "Should we-" Raven got cut off by Spirit.

"No, I saw a little girl, and she's the one who made Fade stop, don't go after him, Fade needs to figure things out for himself." The white wolf pokemon said calmly. Train and Saya nodded.

Raven and the others sighed. They all sat down and began to talk, as they waited for Fade.

As they were talking a girl with silver hair, and black tints appeared, her icy blue eyes looked around, she was around 12, and wearing all silver and blue. With two other pokemon A legedary firefox/dragon hybrid, that was golden red, with dark silver eyed. This pokemon was Coyote sized. And the other pokemon was a wolf/dragon that was black with silver dusting around its muzzle. The pokemon's golden yellow eyes with icy blue shards looked around. The little pokemon was still a baby, so it was riding on her trainer's shoulders.

Aira and the others looked over at her, and then went back talking, thinking the girl was just passing though. The girl walked up to them and waited for them to notice her.

Waya looked up. "Can we help you?" he asked.

"Maybe, do you know where the next town is?" The girl asked.

"Yes... why dont' you just wait here, Our firend'll be back soon, and then we'll all go to the next town together." Waya said. His pokemon were out, even Cabrana(Who got a revivel from Waya), who was behaving himself, cause of Train(Who had Fade's hat on his head) and Saya on either side of him. Along with Leafeon, Deldoom, Raichu, Demyx and Kiri. Along with Spirit, Streak, Flame, and Barea's pokemon. And Raven's pokemon who were, A Staraptor, Rapidash, Empoleon, Onix, Garchomp, and Gyrados.

The girl shrugged and sat down, a little ways away from them. Her two pokemon beside her.

Fade's POV:

Fade finally stopped running, panting he leaned against a tree. He whipped his eyes with the back of his hand. He shook his head and sighed. "What am I doing?!" he snarled to himself, as he punched the three with his fist, like he was hitting the ground, not with his knuckles but with the flat part of his hand, and his pinky, into a fist.

He suddenly heard singing.

_Don't fret, things'll get better with time._

_Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. _

_Your not alone. I promise you that. You'll never be alone, cause you've got me by your side, though and though._

Fade started to sing alone, following the voice that sung the song.

"You know your not alone, cause you've got me by your side. Sister I'm not going to leave you.

I won't leave you. I'm the one who will protect you. With my life.

Don't worry, sister. I will trust you, I will protect you. Till the day I die, I will protect you. Always."

_How can you protect me if your dead?_

"Even if I die, my soul will live on and I will protect you, even in heaven or hell" Fade sang along, hearing the voice getting louder.

__

How can you protect me if your soul is in heaven or hell?

"Becasue I have more then one trick up my sleeve, and I will use everything I have to protect you, even when death takes me to the other side!" Fade sang.

_What tricks do you have up your sleeve?_

"Allot. The tricks I have are for me to know and for you to find out. Cause I can't waste them. But I will protect you. Forever and ever, I will protect, I will protect, you, Always..." Fade sang.

_Took you long enough to get here! _The little girl, Flora said with a frown but it was changed into a smile.

Fade ran his hand though his hair. "Sorry, its not easy to just leave whenever I want! You know they will ask questions or follow me..." Fade said.

_Anyway, what's up? Why are you still holding onto the past? _Flora asked, with a laugh, as she ran around Fade, like a little sister would, for the hell of it.

Fade frowned. "How can I stop holding onto the past, when those... those people killed you! They made you lose your humanity just to see what would happen to you!" Fade snapped, not that he meant it.

Flora stopped and ran though him. Aisu scowled. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be in heaven?" Fade asked calmly.

_No I'm on a here on a mission to make sure you save your firends, and destroy team Starwave. _Flora said with a smile, as she disappeared, into thin air.

Fade frowned. "If you say so sister." Fade said as he walked away, back toward where his friends were. _Remember I'm always watching over you, Brother, don't worry I'll protect you, not the other way around _Flora whispered into Fade's ear, as she faded away.

Fade frowned. "I know... I know. Flo, I know." Fade whispered as he walked away, whiping a tear from his eye before it could fall. He walked back to his friends, a scowl on his face.

Normal POV:

Fade got back to the others. He wasn't going to tell them crap. He whisled and Train and Saya came over to him. Fade ignored the others and the looks he was getting from them. Anything. Fade took his hat back from Train and smiled at the two, and then he started to pet them. "So did you two watch them?" Fade asked. The two flaming Wolfies nodded.

"Fade what were you doing? And why did you run off like that... again?" Aira asked calmly, as she got up.

Fade snorted and said rudely. "I don't have to explain myself to you, so leave me alone!" Fade snarled as he swung his back over his shoulder. Train and Saya sighed. Fade started to walk away.

The others returned their pokemon and followed Fade.

The 12 year old girl. -Who was know as Serenity- just followed them, with her two pokemon, Caspian and Zephyr, but that's all they got out of the quiet girl.

"Is this how he always acts?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah..." Raven said with a sigh. (She was now traveling with Aira and the others, but Serenity is not.)

"Man he seems like a jerk..." Serenity muttered to herself.

Aira, Mio, Waya and Sylvia just shook their heads. While Barea started yelling at Fade, who was clearly tuning out all that the girl said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they got to the city, and got to the pokemon center, they each got rooms, and went to sleep.

Fade couldn't sleep, he was staying up, his hands behind his head, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. "Please, please let me protect them... I must protect them. I can't let what happened to Flora ... to me... happen to them..." Fade whispered as he started to sing a song that came into his mind.

"I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.

I couldn't protect you at all. Even when I gave it my all.

I'm sorry, I'm such a fool. I couldn't protect you.

I gave it my all. But my all wasn't enough.

I know I have to try harder. I know I have to fight harder. I know I can do it. I can protect you.

I will not fail. I won't fail twice.

No way. Failaur is not an opption for me. I will suchseed in saving you.

Even if I have to give my life. I will not let the same thing happen twice.

You will never feel pain, cause I will take your pain.

I will make everything better. I will not fail!

I will not fail you.

I will not lose you.

I know you must think, I'm a bastard for how I'm acting... but you don't know why I'm doing it.

You'll find out soon, very soon. I know I can't hide how I feel about you, for long.

I'm a fool, a bastard for putting you, everyone though so much pain, so much anger, that I know you want to take a gun and shot me with it.

Go ahead and pull the trigger. I won't stop you. I want to be killed by you.

I know you won't pull the trigger without breaking into tears of anger and sadness.

So I take the gun from you and drop it the floor. My eyes gazing into yours. I see your emotions, as clear as water in a glass.

I can't get you out of mind... even as you slap me, and slam the door, in my face. I know I'm a bastard.

A fool, a moron. I know what I did is wrong! I know I'm an idiot but I can't stop lying! I can't stop thinking about you.

I can't stop being a fool.

All I can say is...

All I can say is...

All I can say is... I'm sorry.

I'm sorry for everything, that I put you and everyone in. I'm sorry..." Fade sang softly as he closed his eyes and turned on his side and fell asleep.

Train, Saya and Fade's other pokemon were asleep, so they didn't hear what Fade had just did.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMORNINGXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

When, Waya, Fade, Mio, Aira, Sylvia, Raven and Barea woke up, they all found out that Serenity was long gone before any of us woke up.

An hour later, we were all ready to leave and go on with our journey. Aira, Mio, Sylvia, Barea and Raven were phyiced for the Gymbattle and Waya and Aira were phyiced for the pokemon contest. Fade was just along for the hell of it all.

* * *

San: This is still your guys chances to stop me from skipping ahead so far ahead, but since no one has been sending me ideas on Gymleaders or pokemon or animals I'm just gonna skip and besides I'm running out of ideas for what can happen in those chapters... So oh well. The next chapter will start once the others get their 7th badge, and are leaveing toward the exit of town. I'm not going to spoil the surprise though, so beisdes the next chapter will be much longer then this one.

P.S. Those songs that are on this chapter are purely my own. So don't steal them! I mean it!


	21. The capture

Raven: she's kind of sarcastic sometimes and she's rough around the edges, but once you get to know her, she can be really nice and she'll stay loyal. She'll protect the ones she loves at any cost. (That's really all I know of her.)

San: You'll see why no one but Raven is on here. Raven is going to get captured as well, but I needed to put her little thingy up there.

_Preview: An hour later, we were all ready to leave and go on with our journey. Aira, Mio, Sylvia, Barea and Raven were phyiced for the Gymbattle and Waya and Aira were phyiced for the pokemon contest. Fade was just along for the hell of it all._

Chapter 21: The capture...

Raven smirked. "What an easy victory." She said with a grin.

Aira smiled. "Yeah it was." Aira said with a grin.

Mio, Waya, Barea and Sylvia just shook their heads and sighed.

Fade didn't say anything. He however suddenly held out his hand, and returned Train, Saya and Sight, who were out, and siftly took off his backpack and put his pokeballs and pokedex into his backpack. "Return your pokemon and put their pokeballs every pokeball in this bag! Now!" Fade commanded.

"Wh-" Barea got cut off. By Fade's commanding snap. "Just do what I say!" Fade barked at her.

Everyone did as they were told and put their pokeballs into Fade's backpack. Fade zipped the bag up and then made it turn invisable, he held the back out to Aira. "Take it, and put it on, and never take it off, or its invisabelinty will disappear!" Fade said seriously.

Aira took the bag and put it on, putting the straps down as tight as it would go.

Fade walked toward the exit, with the others not far behind him. Fade growled, his eyes glowing blood red. Just as he walked out with the others a metal cage appeared underground surrounding Aira and the others, bars appearing over the top so they couldn't get out. Everyone screamed but Waya and Fade. They knew this was going to happen.

Fade growled. Suddenly before he could so anything he was surrounded by armed men, with guns. "Shit..." Fade cursed.

A man with black hair came out, his dark gray eyes cold. "Hello Fade. Long time no see." The man said calmly.

"Zagart!" Fade snarled. "What a "Pleaser" it is to see you..." Fade said sarcasm dripping in his voice, with venom.

"Now Fade, are you gonna come quietly or will you fight? But remember if you fight, your friends will get hurt." Zagart said calmly.

Fade growled. He slowly held his hands up and dropped down to his knees. "Ok...ok, You... ARE A FUCKING IDIOT!" Fade yelled at the last part, his eyes glowing blood red.

"Fi-" Zagart couldn't finish his command, cause Fade his hand around his mouth, grinning like the devil. "Shot, and your boss dies!" Fade said laughing, a hyperbeam in his free hand.

The guards froze and backed up, lowing their weapons. Fade grinned. "Good now drop your weapons!" Fade snapped coldly.

The men dropped their weapons and backed away. Fade just grinned. He sudden lifted the guns into the air and in one big blast of physic the guns blew up.

Fade was suddenly hit with a stun gun. He screamed in pain, and passed out. Blue sparks coming off of his body, as he was knocked out. The hyperbeam disappearing back into his hand.

Zagart smirked, holding a stun-gun in his free hand. "Chain him up!" Zagart snapped. As Fade was chained by his neck, wrists and feet. chains on his neck and hands were connected from the back, cause Fade was arrested like he was getting arressted by a the cops. His neck and hands were connected by three chains that were connected in the middle and turned into one chain. Fade was yanked up to his feet, by the chains, since he was knocked out.

Fade saw his friends as they were taken along with the cage into the underground lab, with the grunts and Fade and Zagart as well.

**Aira and the others POV:**

As they were taken underground, they couldn't figure out, what the hell or were the hell they were. A lab underground, how _great_ is that?

Aira and the others sighed as they were thrown into a cell all in one. And all squished onto one person, who wasn't chained anymore.

Aira onto, Mio, below her, Sylvia under Mio, Barea under Sylvia, Raven under Barea, Waya under Raven, and the other captive was under everyone else.

They all started trying to get off at once, and all ended up falling back onto the man. "WILL YOU ALL GET OFF ME!!" The man screamed in rage and anger.

Aira and the others scrambled off of the man.

Aira and Mio gasped. "PROFESSOR ZEN!" They both shouted in shock.

"Yes... as I can see you guys were caught two I see. Are you all Fade's friends?" Professor Zen asked.

"Yes we are. Its me Aira, and Mio's here two, remember us? We were Fade's first friends on Neoki island, and in Neo city." Aira said.

Professor Zen laughed. "Yes I remember you two, now who are you friends?" the man asked calmly.

"I'm Barea." Barea said, she clearly wasn't that happy.

"I'm Waya." Waya said calmly.

"Raven's the name." Raven said with a grin.

"Sylvia." Sylvia said with a small smile.

"I am Professor Zen." Professor Zen said with a grin.

"We know..." Waya said with a sigh.

"How do we get out of here?" Barea asked.

"Wait a minute I know how, we use the pokemon, that Fade put into the backpack." Aira asked.

"Don't do that!" Professor Zen snapped, his pokeballs strapped to his waist.

"Why not?" Aira asked.

"Cause if you do, then things will get bad for your pokemon, and I'm sure you don't want that. Your pokemon will be beaten and whipped!" Professor Zen said. "And I'm sure none of you want that to happen!" The professor added.

Everyone fell silent at that. "Then how do we get out of here?" Waya asked.

"We wait for Fade... and Flora, maybe they can help us." Professor Zen said.

"Who's Flora?" Raven asked.

"Fade's little sister. She's not as dead as Fade thinks... she's been alive, for over the 7 years, so she's 12, and in the same trouble as Fade, but she's been here her whole life, even after she lost her humanity, they reverted her back, but she needed to heal, and that's when I took Fade, away, cause we both thought she was dead. I learned she was alive once I get here. Cause of Flora being alive, I had to make sure that'd she'd stay alive. And I knew Fade would be fine without me." Professor Zen said calmly.

"WHAT!!" Everyone yelled.

Just then a girl with long down to her waist, dark blue hair and gold tips, a couple of gold strands, streaks, and golden tipped bangs, gold marks on her cheeks and forehead and a gold t-shirt and black jeans, the girls clothes were ripped and torn, and her gold eyes were strong, even as she was bleeding and clearly in pain. The girl was shoved into the open door by the Machoke, that were holding her. She was thrown into the cell and cell was locked after she had been thrown into the cage.

"You'll pay for that!" The girl snapped as she glared at where the machokes left.

"Flora..." The professor said calmly.

The girl clearly known as Flora looked at him, and then at the others. "Doc, who are they?!" She asked her voice bittersweet and full of curiouslity.

"They are Fade's friends, and I think you must already know your older brother has been captured..." Professor Zen said.

"So he's been captured.. what was he doing, protecing these worthless humans?" Flora asked her golden cat-like eyes flashing blood red.

"They are his firends. You know he'd do anything for them." Professor Zen said calmly.

Flora sighed, and shook her head. "Our help has been captured... What now... Fade what are they doing to you?" Flora asked no one. "Who are you guys anyway?" She asked her voice calm, as her wounds healed themselves magicly. She could heal herself and others without any concences to herself. While Fade could only heal others, but would be getting their wounds.

The others introduced themselves again.

**A couple of hours passed:**

A bloodied form, was being dragged by the chains, around his neck and wrists. Everyone didn't seem to notice. Cause of the glare that Professor Zen sent at each of them, glaring at them, silently telling them not to do anything.

the body was taken into the cell and thrown in there(It was a seperate one, right next to the others, Flora and Professor Zen), and then chained up by the single chain that connected to the boy's neck and wrists.

The machoke left.

The boy coughed in sheer pain. "So its... true... your alive..." The boy raspped in pain.

"Fade, what happened to you?" Aira asked.

"What do you think?" Fade asked forcing his voice to work.

"You got beaten didn't you brother..." Flora said softly, looking at him.

"Well yeah, what'd you think it was... Flora, its good to see you again. I thought... I thought you were dead..., I'm sorry..." Fade whispered.

"Fade, I had to make it seem like I was dead, I could only contact you, Saya and Train though that form of a 3 year old, the girl that lost her life and her humantiy, I had to make it seem like I was dead, so that I could help you." Flora said gently, softly, her voice warm and soothing.

The others just remained quiet and listened to what was going on.

Fade just nodded. "I figured as much..." Fade muttered.

"I know I'm sorry for all I did to fool you,

I know it was wrong,

but it was the only thing I could do, in that time.

In that train of thought.

Its all I could do, to keep you from pushing yourself too hard, and making you do something stupid.

I'm sorry for fooling you for so long, but look on the brightside. You've still got me, and your friends... and professor Zen...

And the only thing that comes to my mind, is that I'm sorry." Flora sang as her song came to an end.

Fade sighed. "Well at least that's one thing we don't have to worry about. Now how do we get out of here? That's another story, that we need to figure out how to do that..." Fade said with a sigh. "Ok, how many of you have flying pokemon? that can fly and carry you?" Fade asked seriously.

"I have Blackflame, and he can carry me and Flora" Professor zen said knowingly.

"I have Staraptor, but he can only carry me." Raven said with a smirk.

"I have Sight, and he can carry I think 2 people." Fade said calmly. "Sight can carry, Waya and Syivia." Fade added.

"I have Dragonair, and she can carry, Me, Aira, and Mio" Barea said in a hushed voice.

"Good, then here's what we're gonna do alright..." Fade said, as he trailed off and told them the plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNEXT DAY:xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fade's POV:

Fade couldn't sleep, but he did keep an eye on his friends and his sister, and his 'Father'.

Fade looked up as the guards came, and they took him away. Fade didn't even try and fight back. He just let himself be dragged away.

Fade got thrown into the room and then thrown into a tube, of green liquid, he was just floating and he closed his eyes and sighed, before passing out.

When Fade woke up again, his eyes popped open.

"Is the clone ready? Did we get enough DNA form project F.A.D.E?" One doctor asked calmly.

"Yes we did." Another doctor replyed. Running some tests.

"That's good." Another doctor said calmly.

Fade banged on the glass but no one paid him any mind, until Fade looked down and screamed. He was naked... and he had glowing marks all over his body, the marks of the different elements and the attacks of pokemon. Fade looked shocked and scared more then ever right now.

Fade looked over and around the room, something was being made. Fade saw a matchine of something. He saw something coming out of the opening, with allot of smoke.

Fade screamed. "YOU MADE A ROBOT OF ME!!" He yelled enraged. Sparks coming off of his body. The tube he was in cracked and water and eletricty flew in random directions. Fade's eyes glowed blood red cat-like dangerously, in anger.

"NO, HE'S ESCAPED CONTIAIN HIM!" The scientices yelled, as they ran out of the room.

Suddenly Fade turned around and a bullet when right into his right eye. Fade screamed in pain, his hand flying up to his eye, Fade's other eye glowed and the man holding the gun suddenly started chocking. "Die!" Fade hissed in rage, as his eye glowed in anger.

Fade then begin making his way toward his friends, killing anyone that got in his way.

Fade didn't notice the robot, android of himself glowing and starting to move on its own.

Fade wasn't acting like himself, at all, no one knew what to do, and when they fired, Fade only made the bullets go right back at the shooter into the person chest or into the gun and making the gun explode. He had no fear of killing anyone who too aim at him or anyone who spoke or moved toward him, that was an enemy. (These people don't carry pokemon with them, since they are trained fighters and soilders.). Fade moved his hand away from his eye, blood rolled down, from the socket.

San: Ok, that's the end of chapter 21. The last chapter is 22, and then its on to the next story of the Axileo Region, which I alreayd have the 1 chapter done with, so that will come out once chapter 22 is done. I'll tell you what the the new title is, once Chapter 22 is over and completed.


	22. The escape and Fadetwo

San: Enjoy the last chapter!

_Preview: Fade wasn't acting like himself, at all, no one knew what to do, and when they fired, Fade only made the bullets go right back at the shooter into the person chest or into the gun and making the gun explode. He had no fear of killing anyone who too aim at him or anyone who spoke or moved toward him, that was an enemy. (These people don't carry pokemon with them, since they are trained fighters and soilders.). Fade moved his hand away from his eye, blood rolled down, from the socket._

Chapter 22: The escape and Fadetwo.

Fade snarled, as he made his way toward where his friends were being kept, he was calmly walking toward there, not caring who got in his way, he just "Moved" them out of his way. "They will die! Humans can't control me!" Fade said with a cold smirk, he barred his cat-like fangs as the marks glowed. Fade suddenly wrapped himself a pinkish blue physic ball, and when the ball shattered, Fade floated with his clothes back on. "I'm going to kill them for that... No one does that to me, and gets away with it..." Fade growled, as he put his feet down to the ground, and continued on his way toward were his friends were.

Flora's POV:

Flora looked up. "I don't like this. I think they've made him very angry..." Flora said with a sigh.

"What's going on?" Aira asked, looking around as she took off the backpack and started to dig though it, for the pokemon they'd need. Aira got out Sight(Who had evolved, as in gotten much more bigger on their trip.), and then she handed the bag to Raven, who got out her pokemon, her Staraptor. Raven then handed the bag to Barea, who grabbed her Dragonair, and then handed the bag back to Aira, who put it on. Professor Zen quickly got Blackflame.

Alarms flew off and everyone released their pokemon. Flora quickly talked to Sight about having him take Mio and Aira into the air, and destoying the cage.

"Ok, Flora, where is the cage lock?" Sight asked, his blind white eyes looking around. His white eyes showing nothing. He's still fully black with with pale purple and pale blue paws that looked like liger's in the front, and Sight's hind legs still looked like a phoenix's. The body of Sight, was allot bigger, like that of a normal adult liger, and was sitll a cross between a Liger's and a dragon's. Sight's tail is still like a liger's and his tail also still has pale silver and pale white bird feathers on it, that were flaming white and silver. While the liger tail was pure black with a pale purple tip, and it has some black scales like a dragon's at the tip. Sight still has two sets of wings, ones set is a flaming silver and white phoenix wings(Which were as big as phoenix wings). The other is allot of pale purpleish blue dragon wings(Which are the size of a dragon's wings). Sight's body is covered in small spots of pale blue, purple, silver and white. Sight's head looked just like a dragon's, but he still has a silverish white beak, and black liger ears with pale purple and pale blue tips, with white and silver stripes, and whiteish silver horns of a dragon on his head.

"The lock is right infront of you." Flora said calmly.

"Ok, give me an attack..." Sight said calmly.

"Ok, umm..." Flora said.

"Use Metal horn on the cage!" Aira shouted.

Sight rolled his slightless eyes and attacked the cage, with his glowing horns.

"Blackflame, use Iorn tail on the cage!" Professor Zen shouted.

Blackflame attacked the cage, with iorn tail.

"Dragonair use hyperbeam at the cage!" Barea yelled.

"Staraptor use Steel wing on the cage!" Raven yelled.

Dragonair and Staraptor both attacked the cage, but nothing happened.

And at the moment Fade walked in. "Or you can just use the fucking Key that's in the cage door lock!" Fade snapped, as the cage lock popped off when Fade used his powers to turn the key.

All the pokemon who were ramming the door were suddenly crashing into the wall. Fade rolled his eye.

"Come-on you idiots stop being stupid! we have more important things to do!" Fade snarled at them.

The pokemon growled at him. "Shut-up, and stop complaining and get your trainers on your backs, now!" Fade snapped.

Blackflame nodded, and then he bent down so that Professor Zen and Flora could get on his back.

Dragonair did the same, She let Barea, Waya and Sylvia get on her back.

Raven got onto Staraptor's back.

Sight let Mio and Aira get on his back.

"Fade what about you?" Aira asked, seeing as Fade was just standing there.

"I'm not going. You guys need to get out of here! Now! Before they come, I'll be right behind you, just get out of here, and head toward the forest." Fade said said calmly.

"But Fade-" Aira started but she was cut off by Professor Zen.

"Do what he says, he knows what he's doing, we need to get out of here!" Professor Zen said, as Blackflame blew a hole though the ceiling.

"Go now!" Fade snapped. "Sight get going! I am your trainer and you'll do as I say!" Fade snapped at Sight, who just nodded. "Good luck, Fade..." Sight said as he flapped his wings and flew up toward the hole in the ceiling.

"I'll be right behind you! I promise!" Fade said calmly.

Dragonair lifted up into the air as well, just as Staraptor flew off out of the hole in the ceiling. Dragonair flew off after Staraptor. Sight then flew off after Dragonair. Blackflame followed.

Fade's POV:

Fade sighed. "Thank god, that's over..." Fade said as he turned around started back toward the control room, calmly. He knew what he was going to do, and he was going to do that right now. He was going to stop this. No matter what it took. Even if he had die making this place go up in flames and explode.

Fade got to the control room, and was stopped by Zagart, who smirked. "Hello Fade." Zagart said calmly.

Fade smirked. "Hello Zagart, what's up?" Fade asked calmly, as he got ready to attack the man.

"That must hurt, Fade" Zagart said pointing at his eye, that was still bleeding, the eye had fallen out(I know that sounds gross I know...), leaving only the bloody socket left.(Which I don't know how that would look but oh well.). Blood still ran down his face, but Fade paid it no mind.

"I'm going to kill you!" Fade roared as he ran at Zagart,puching the man with wild uncontrolable rage of punches.

Zagart dodged them all, and then he kicked Fade in the stomach, sending Fade flying back into a wall. The boy got back up and fired a water gun from his mouth right at Zagart. The man got hit and was sent crashing into the computer, the water short circiting everything and the computer blew up, with caused allot of explostions. Which Fade smirked at, and then turned around and ran for the exit. "Well that's one way to get everything to blow up!" Fade muttered to himself, as he ran for the exit.

Suddenly Fade found himself something enjected into his arm, the more he trashed the more the thing caused pain. As Fade fell unconscious, he saw, Star and Seth, grinning like they had just captured him. Everything turned black for him, and he blacked out. Not knowing what was going to happen. Until suddenly the whole place was sent ablaze. Fade's body was sent flying as the rest of the lab exploded. Fade's body was sent flying into the air, as the whole lab was sent to explode, and everything went up in flames and flaming rubble.

Unknown to the real Fade. The robot, or android walked out of the flaming rubble, making it seem, like he was fine, exsept for some burns and stuff like that. Which was when Professor zen flew past on Blackflame that, Flora stuck her hand out, and the android Fade was taken back toward the forest were the others were waiting.

**Unknwon's POV:**

"Where is the real Fade? Did Fadetwo go with Flora, Professor Zen and Fade's friends?" The person asked.

"Yes, we have the real Fade captured now and we're going to make him think he killed his friends, his sister and Professor Zen." The other person said.

"Exclient, start the process now." The person said calmly, and evilly.

Fade's mind POV:(This is what he thinks he did.)

Fade's eyes glowed black with blood red spirals in the center. "DIE!" Fade roared. Everything around him was destoryed in a big exsplotion, everything went up in flames. Burning flesh and burned bodies and blood could be seen along with ash of people's bodies. Those people he killed were his friends, his sister and Professor Zen.

Everything went black, only to turn on again.

When everything turned on again. Fade saw his friends up in the air, and then when he closed his hand, blood and bones went strait at him, but a light screen blocked them. His friends, sister and Professor Zen, screamed in pain, bones cracking and breaking from the presser of being crushed like that. Bones were showing from their flesh and there was still some blood on the bones and it just looked like one big mess.

The scenes kept changing as time went on. Fade was was slowly losing the will to live.

"That's enough, if we keep this up, hell kill himself, and we can't have do that." One of the scientists said.

The other scientists nodded.

The person that captured Fade, sighed. "Alright, throw him in with the others, and begin the testing we'll break him and those others freaks soon..." The person said with a an evil laugh.

San: Ok, this is the end of chapter 22, the next story which is the second story I'm gonna be doing of the Axileo region. Its called **Axileo Region: Plots Thicken and A War begins**, that's what the next story is called.


End file.
